The Stag Of Dragonstone
by Princessdarkness12
Summary: Stannis and Selyse produce a trueborn son named Jacob. He is plunged into the game of thrones, but the only nephew of the king has a mind for the game. He needs to learn how to manage his duties, along with his dysfunctional family, will he be able to do his duty as the rightful Prince of the Seven Kingdoms?
1. Prologue - New Life

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Game of Thrones/A Song Of Ice and Fire. There might be some grammatical errors, since I am not the best writer in the world.**

**This is a rewrite of my previous story with it being more grammatically correct.**

* * *

**Prologue – New Life**

Beyond the waves and crashes of the Narrow Sea, on an island of barren rocks and old dragon gargoyles facing the sea.

The highborn lords and ladies of Dragonstone were celebrating; it was a joyous occasion for such a celebration on this day.

The day was to be cherished because members of House Florent had prideful and self-righteous; they were the ones throwing the celebrations in the first place.

There were many foods imported from the Reach and some from the Stormlands to enjoy the festivities. Inside the castle of Dragonstone, the banners of House Florent and House Baratheon were waving proudly through the winds.

The reasons for the celebrations were for Lady Selyse and Lord Stannis; they had produced a trueborn Baratheon boy, an heir.

This meant an advancement for House Florent, having a boy who had ancient blood of House Gardener.

Most of the nobles around the island never thought the Lord and Lady of Dragonstone will have a son; the Seven had blessed them with good fortunes.

The cashing of the waves at sea were drowned out by the music playing through the hallow castle walls, there were few singers playing music which grated the Lord of Dragonstone himself.

Such music and songs were only common to the nobility of the South, whom cherished the songs of chivalry and courtly love.

Lady Selyse was in her bedchambers cradling her newborn son in her arms; he had blue eyes and black hair, as there was nothing Florent about her son, he was all Baratheon. She was smiling, as she had done her duty to her husband to give him a son to take after him.

The Lady of Dragonstone was welcoming of her Florent relatives, as they were celebrating her son's birth and being brought into the world.

Selyse had her own special little boy to love and to care for; she knew she will be able to give her husband other children in the future.

"My lady...you should join the festivities." her Uncle Axell had appeared at the doors of the bedchambers.

Her Uncle and most of the Florent relatives were staying on the island, only at Selyse's behest to have some kind of family around her.

"I would like to spend a few more moments with my son, uncle" Selyse replied sternly, "There is nothing Florent in him"

"It doesn't matter; you have a son and an heir."

"I'm glad that day is finally here."

"The rest of our house sends their good fortunes to you from Brightwater Keep."

"Even my foolish cousin Delena, whom had spoiled my wedding bed and spawned a bastard."

"The gods are smiling on you, it doesn't matter, and it was their crime, not yours."

Selyse cooed at her son, as her uncle smiled at her. "Doesn't he look sweet...so solemn and silent?"

"What have you named him?"

"I have thought of naming him after Lord Stannis's father, but he is not receptive of having his children being named for the dead."

"Have you thought of a name?"

"Jacob...Lord Stannis had liked the name when we discussed it."

"I will ask the servants to bring food to your chambers."

"He hardly cries; he is sound asleep." She said, with her uncle exiting the bedchambers.

The woman had developed a dislike of her foolish cousin Delena, who had spoiled her wedding bed to Lord Stannis for her own selfish desires.

As a result of such dishonour, Delena was to be married off to some hedge knight to pay for her shame, to be married off and out of her father's way.

She felt a lot of affection and love for the son she had borne. The boy may have been conceived from duty but he will be raised with love.

"_**She should have thought of that before she stupidly soiled my wedding bed with the king."**_

The babe in her arms was silent and fast asleep. Her son Jacob was in the image of his father, as he had nothing Florent about him.

No sharp nose or large ears, as he was all Baratheon in looks. Selyse had felt some pride in knowing, she had done her duty to give her husband a son.

A son, who could take after his father and further the Baratheon bloodline for the future.

Selyse was fortunate that her son didn't inherit the known ugliness of the members of her family, which the lords and ladies of the South mock them for.

The Lady of Dragonstone sensed it in her heart her little boy would grow up to be someone special.

"_**My son will be a great man; I know he will make me and his father proud one day."**_

Her boy will grow up to be an honourable and dutiful young man, who will make his house proud and take his rightful place as the rightful Lord of Dragonstone and Storm's End.


	2. Preface - Growing Up

**A/N: I wanted to write a preface, as I couldn't fit all of this into the prologue.**

* * *

**Preface – Growing Up**

**Nine Years Later:**

Young Jacob Baratheon had become older brother to Shireen, who was a sweet little girl, who was cursed the greyscale; it didn't matter to him, because he loved his little sister no matter what the lords and ladies whispered about her.

Jacob was close to his father Stannis, as he had the Baratheon colouring of the midnight black hair and the sapphire blue eyes, with nothing of the features from House Florent.

His father would teach him all the lessons he needed, in order to learn how to be a competent lord and an honourable man.

The young man had sort out companionship from his grey stallion named Misty, as it was a gift from his Uncle Robert on his eighth nameday. The horse had always had been a friend in the young boy's life, as Shireen loved the horse also, it made Jacob feel happy to know he made his little sister smile.

When it had been time for young Jacob to foster with another highborn lord, to his father's misfortunate his King Uncle sent him away to Highgarden to foster with the Tyrells in order for his uncle to pacify relations with the Reach, much to the fury of his mother and father.

His mother's house; the Florents were livid at such a proclamation, due to the fact they thought they had more rights to the seat of Highgarden because of their ancient blood ties to House Gardener, and they didn't want the Tyrells to poison Jacob's young mind with their schemes and plots.

Jacob found his mother's side of the family to be strange people, who were always unhappy and something to gripe about, but he was close to his mother Selyse in terms of being able to comfort her through the sadness of the unfortunate stillborns and miscarriages.

The young man noticed his father Stannis's silent contempt for his Uncle Robert, but he was King and he had to do his duty and let his only son be fostered to earn his knighthood through doing his duties and bring honour to his house.

When Jacob had travelled to Highgarden, he was amazed by how fertile, luscious the lands of the Reach were, and how prosperous the region has been throughout the centuries and it was the heart of the South.

At first, the young man was frightened, at the prospect of being so far away from home and in the region, of a great house, whom his father called _Lannisters with roses_. Jacob knew this could be where he makes his own name, other than being his father's son.

The immediate members of House Tyrell made his fostering pleasant; as Jacob got to keep company with Willas, Garlan, Margaery and their extended cousins in Highgarden, having many other friends in the Reach, despite being his father's son.

Jacob had the opportunity to take his lessons with Maester Lomys along with the main Tyrell children, as he excelled in History, Geographics, and Numbers, trained in various songs and learned all his history of the Seven Kingdoms.

The young boy excelled in his swordplay, as he was deadly with a blade from his training at Horn Hill, he also learned how to sail from his visits to Oldtown.

In some moments, Jacob would always hide away in the Tyrell library with his nose stuck in a book, as he focused more on scholarly studies and learning about politics and war strategy from the old ages ago.

Jacob would studying alongside his comely friend Willas. Jacob developed closeness with the crippled heir to Highgarden, as Jacob strived to be knowledgeable and improve his mind, and not be like the fools of his mother's house.

* * *

**Grown into Manhood:**

Years later, Jacob had grown to be a gruff and unfriendly to some people of the Reach, but a few selected individuals, who were smart enough not to perpetrate their own stupidity and foolishness.

He had become a man of five and ten with longish, midnight black hair to his shoulders, tied in a simple ponytail, his sapphire blue eyes reflected the stillness in his gaze towards those whom look upon him. The young man quite tall with his slender, strong build, due to him being good with a sword and a fluid warrior.

Jacob had grown into a well-rounded young man, under the tutelage of the Tyrells; he had learned his courtesies and manners from Lady Alerie and had learned how to play cyvasse with Lord Mace, who was eager to please his Uncle Robert, as he made Jacob's stay in Highgarden very welcoming.

The young man knew of the great game, the game the highborn of great houses in the Seven Kingdoms play. The game of thrones was a play for alliances, power, wealth and the Iron Throne.

For Jacob, it was like cyvasse, but with more players, than the limited set of cyvasse pieces. And the stakes were higher.

The young man had learned the importance of the game, learning from Lady Olenna Tyrell, Lord Mace's mother during his stay in Highgarden and his revisits. The woman had given him wise council and taught him the real truths behind why the high lords play this game.

Jacob understood what it took to move up the game board, even if there was betrayal, bloodshed and family bonds to consider when playing the game.

At times, he was hesitant in being sent to court, as it was the cesspool of corruption and deceit in the Seven Kingdoms, but his uncle was king and his cousins were the royal children, so it was important for him to visit sometimes.

Jacob often clashed with his cousin Joffrey, who in all accounts was a spoiled, weak and pompous boy, who was going to be the future King of the Seven Kingdoms.

"_**Gods help us when that fool ascends the throne." Jacob had thought in his mind, "He is still young, but a young mind can be easily manipulated."**_

Jacob thought he was destined for more than just being a high lord; maybe there was something else in his future which could make him a powerful player in the game of thrones.


	3. Stannis I

**A/N: The first chapter re-edited for this story. This is the first time writing Stannis and I hope I have written him in character.**

* * *

**Chapter One – Stannis I  
**

Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone and Master of Ships to his brother King Robert was staying on Dragonstone, a barren place of rocks and dragon gargoyles, it was not what he wanted for his undying loyalty to his older brother.

He was the rightful Lord of Storm's End, the Baratheon stronghold, as it was his by rights and is was to be passed down to his only trueborn son Jacob, from his marriage to Selyse Florent.

The middle Baratheon had done his duty to the Florent woman, the one Robert decided he married to secure ties within the Reach; they had actual blood relations to the old House Gardener to put the Tyrells in their place.

Stannis had not seen his son, since he returned from Highgarden; he loathed Robert for selling his son to whom he called _Lannisters with roses,_ because he was afraid Lord Mace would use the boy, as a pawn in his own game.

The game of hard for Stannis, knowing snooping around court with Lord Jon Arryn would result in death, as there were more Lannister loyalists, than Baratheon ones in King's Landing.

Stannis had been sitting around The Chamber of the Painted Table; he was trying to think of his next game plan because the events coming will turn out for the worst. Stannis was seething through his teeth when Robert suggested his only son needed to be wed and soon.

Jacob was a headstrong boy, who didn't like being commanded into what to do, but he will be willing to do his duty when it mattered the most. He is being sent to Winterfell ahead of the royal court to stay with the Starks.

Stannis loathed Eddard Stark, for being the brother Robert loved more than him and Renly. He didn't want Jacob gone from him, but it was the king's command, as Jacob needed to forge a friendship with Ned Stark's heir Robb, as a wish fulfilment.

The lord was adamant in commanding Jacob back, as Robert was right about one thing. Jacob was unmarried and needed a wife, but Renly was the Lord of Storm's End and still unmarried, which questioned Renly's suitability to even find a wife.

His wife Selyse was with Shireen, his daughter cursed with greyscale. Stannis was equal to the love he gave to both his children, as he knew Jacob and Shireen will be important in the says coming into the game.

Stannis wed Selyse out of duty and his brother's command, but he didn't love her that much, but after Jacob was born, he showed more affection towards his wife, which improved their relationship and ability to communicate with each other.

The Lord of Dragonstone had no interest in his wife's devotion to the Red God, as he himself was not a religious man, but the Seven did give him a trueborn son, that can take over his duties when he dies and will be a good lord.

The old and wise Maester Cressen was passing by; Stannis had admiration for the man, who took the responsibility in raising him, Robert and Renly when their mother and father had died in Shipwreck Bay.

Stannis had no understood why the maester followed him to Dragonstone, as it was his duty to serve Renly, as the Lord of Storm's End.

He welcomed the elder man's counsel, he suggested finding Jacob was suitable bride from a Great House, but Stannis knew Robert would betroth his son Joffery to Ned Stark's daughter, along with appointing him his Hand of the King.

There were other young ladies suitable for his son, but Stannis wanted to wait until he, Selyse and Jacob were together, to make such an important decision of his son's life.

Stannis knew what Lord Arryn was planning, he caught wind of the truth of his brother's children not being fathered by his brother at all but were bastards born of incest between the Lannister twins, whom one of them being Robert's hateful wife and the other a Kingslayer.

If this was the truth, then Jacob would also be heir to the Iron Throne by rights, as Stannis would be the rightful king after his brother. He had seen Maester Cressen enter the chambers, as he was growing very old and will need a replacement soon but he was dutiful and gave good counsel.

"I see you miss your son, my lord." The maester suggested, he could see it in Stannis's solemn face.

"Why did he have to go he should be here?" Stannis replied in a scowl.

"Your brother, His Grace commanded it."

"At least, it gets him to stop socialising with the crippled Tyrell boy."

"There is no harm in forming an alliance with the Starks."

"It's one of Robert's wish fulfilments; he wants to unite House Baratheon and House Stark together, along with securing a good match for Jacob."

"Lord Jacob has been fifteen namedays pass and has not been wed yet."

"It's difficult to find a match, as my son is more like me in personality."

"Negotiations with House Tyrell will benefit."

"No….the man starved me for a year and I will give him my son to manipulate, no."

"My lord, Jacob needs to marry soon; you and the Lady Selyse cannot protect him from duty"

"You are right….Jacob is willing to do his duty, but the game will tear him apart."

"You underestimate your son, my lord. His fostering in Highgarden would have given him lessons on how to play the game."

"Jacob is my only son…since I cannot have any more with my wife."

"It's most unfortunate, my lord, but Jacob and Shireen are good children."

"They can further the Baratheon line and gain suitable matches."

"I would suggest arranging a betrothal between Shireen and Lord Robert Arryn."

"Why….the boy is sickly and may not see manhood?"

"He is Jon Arryn's only heir, as sickly as he may be."

"There were plans to let the boy foster with me, but his mother rejected those plans."

"You cannot blame Lady Arryn, as she is newly a widow."

"The game still goes on, even in death."

* * *

Stannis knew Maester Cressen was right, if Jon Arryn's son had been healthy, then he would have considered betrothing him to Shireen to secure an alliance with the Vale; they had formidable military power and the Valemen were honourable so it would not be a problem.

Securing allies was not easy for Stannis; he was not as popular as Robert and Renly when it came to winning people over, but he knew it was foolish admiration because most people were fools and slaves to appraisal.

Stannis had known Renly was growing to be friendly with Mace Tyrell and his family, which made him suspicious of his brother's intentions, because there was no way Renly will be winning this game, as he already stole Strom's End from Stannis and he will not steal the throne this time.

Jacob was sailing with a group of Baratheon retainers, along with The Onion Knight, Ser Davos and his son Devan, who was Jacob's squire. The former smuggler was forever loyal to Stannis, as he was blessed with the chance to accompany his son to Winterfell.

However, Stannis met with harsh criticism from Ser Axell Florent and most of the other members of his wife's family because they thought Ser Davos was an upstart smuggler, who shouldn't have a place by Stannis's side and Jacob's either.

The Lord of Dragonstone had seen Ser Davos bond with Jacob, as they developed a close friendship through travelling together and Jacob learning how to be dutiful and royal to his house, it grated Ser Axell very much.

Jacob didn't like it when Ser Axell would insult Ser Davos and his family, as he had seen his son be able to command respect and fear among men, and put that man in his place.

Stannis gritted through his teeth, when the old maester or Ser Davos had mentioned Ned Stark, as the man envied the Lord of Winterfell because Robert trusted him, unlike he did his own brothers.

The middle Baratheon feared Jacob being corrupted by Mace Tyrell; it seemed his son had learned how to play the game and how to manoeuvre himself on the game board. Stannis had been impressed with how much of a political strategist Jacob had been, as it was owed to the Lord of Highgarden and his mother.

Stannis had known the dangers of playing the game of thrones, as he was lucky to have escaped when he had the chance. He feared for Robert, as the Lannisters were circling him, like lions around dead prey. Jon Arryn couldn't protect him anymore, either can Ned Stark, a man with no experience in playing the great game.

Jacob's safety was paramount, which was why Stannis had sent a few Florents with his son, as they were cousins of Selyse and she insisted on having them go with their only son to the North.

Stannis was certain Jacob was able to handle himself, when it came to sword fighting, archery and training with his Uncle's war hammer, thanks to Lord Tarly, who spent endless nights training Jacob into a well-rounded warrior.

The idea of Jacob being friends with Ned Stark's son would be good for Jacob, as Stannis was in need of securing allies when the war comes. The Starks of Winterfell had military power and were tough warriors, Stannis wouldn't mind this friendship, as it would please Robert.

Stannis had been concerned when Lord Tywin suggested a match between Jacob and Ser Kevan Lannister's daughter Janei, then he fled from King's Landing because Stannis knew what the old lion was playing, taking his son as a hostage.

The old lion had tried to do the same with Jon Arryn's son, but Lady Arryn was smart enough to flee to the Eyrie with her son. Stannis's son was safe from the grasp of the lions, but he was to enter the den of the wolves of the North.

* * *

The Lord of Dragonstone was reminded of his wife's pleas, as she was worried Jacob was unable to secure a match because he displayed most of Stannis's personality, which made him unlikeable and gruff in the eyes of the women in Westeros.

The man was looking outside of the balcony of Dragonstone to see the sea crash through the shores, the sounds of the waters brought Stannis some peace and tranquillity away from the stresses and worries of securing the future for House Baratheon.

"My lord, I see you are making plans for Jacob's future." Ser Axell Florent had interrupted Stannis, as he was seeking peace from the sea.

Stannis had not liked the man; Ser Axell was ambitious and a very judgemental man, he judged Ser Davos and his family harshly because he was desperate to win Stannis's trust and allegiance.

"I was trying to find a suitable match for Jacob, if you mind." Stannis commanded in a stern tone.

"Of course, a wife for Jacob is needed, since these times are becoming dangerous" the old knight had replied.

"Has my wife converted you as well?"

"The Lord of Light is a blessing to some of us."

"I told her, she could keep her religion, if she doesn't go around converting my court."

"You should take up with the Lord of Light, my lord." Ser Axell said slyly.

"Why should I?"

"The Red God holds real power, my lord."

"I do not keep to any Gods, but my son is a regular visitor into the Sept."

"His power is magnificent and divine above all others."

"I need allies in these times and I cannot gain them if I abandon the Seven."

"I understand you need time, my lord."

"The other nobles of Westeros are not going to be welcoming of a foreign religion, I cannot waste precious time in causing a war with the Faith."

"Will Jacob be wed?"

"No, my son and I have agreed, only when the time was right."

"Of course, my lord."

"Leave me be."

Stannis had seen Se Axell scurry away; he was glad the large eared man was gone. He had explained his dislike for the man, but his wife was adamant in having him on Dragonstone.

Not even Jacob liked his Florent uncle, but he tolerated his presence for the sake of his mother.

The man was a devout worshipper of the Red God, along with a few other Florents, but Stannis was not interested because the Seven may have taken his father and mother away from him, but they have blessed him with two children he could be happy with.

Stannis was concerned for Ned Stark, because of his inexperience in playing the game and the pressures of what Hand of the King will bring to him, as it will become too much to bear, as Stannis wondered why Lord Arryn didn't go insane.

There will be distress in the circles of King's Landing, with the Lannisters positioning themselves to be the ruling house, with Renly befriending and bringing the Tyrells into the fold and his brother's inability to control those inside his own court.

Stannis was lucky, not to be part of the power struggle in court, because he had his own plans to put into action, as sending Jacob to Winterfell is a smart idea, as he could gain friendship with Ned Stark's son and his other children.

He was adamant in winning this game against whomever, whether it be the Lannisters, Renly and the Tyrells or will it all go to Hell.

Jacob being in the North could gain him a new friendship and a new ally in the Lord of Winterfell.


	4. Jacob I

**A/N: The second re-edited chapter is here, as I have been reworking the chapters for a long time.**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Jacob I  
**

Jacob Baratheon, the heir of Dragonstone and to Storm's End, unless Uncle Renly dies and fails to produce an heir.

He was riding through the Wolfswood, with a gold trim and black cloak around his shoulders, as they were the colours of House Baratheon. His black hair was blowing through the cool winds, riding Misty through the snowy grounds.

The young highborn was on the fields with his horse, he wanted to explore more outside of the high castle of Winterfell. Jacob had enjoyed his stay with the overlords of the North, as they were very hospitable to the prince and made him feel welcome.

Jacob was five and ten in terms of age, with long midnight black hair to his shoulders, his sapphire blue eyes reflected the sternness in his face. The young man quite tall with his slender, strong build.

He was constantly followed by his Florent cousins Erren and Colin, they were quite annoying and overbearing, but he didn't mind having them with him. Being in the North has been a welcome change for him, staying in Highgarden and Oldtown for a few moons.

Jacob's squire Devan Seaworth was riding through the fields with him, along with his father Ser Davos, his father's Onion Knight and most trusted advisor. The young Baratheon man bonded with the Onion Knight through their travels by the sea and him telling stories of pirates and smugglers, which incited Jacob, being highborn and constricted by rules of honour.

The young man's heart ached, missing his sister Shireen, who was stuck on Dragonstone with his mother and father. The idea of being away from home again frightened Jacob, but he had no choice in the matters because it was the king's command.

Sending him to Winterfell was a strange change for Jacob, being a southerner and being used to warm weather and the comforts of home waiting for him. He grew to be chummy with the Starks, as per Uncle Robert's wish.

"My lord, are you sure, you should ride Misty in this weather," Ser Davos said politely. "Your father warned you about the chills of the North."

Jacob smiled, riding on the ground. "Ser...you need to lighten up a little, honour and duty is not everything." He replied.

"What are we doing today, my lord?"

"Hunting, I must learn on my own to be a man."

"What are we hunting, my lord?"

"Whatever is out there?"

"Do you know how to use the weapons?" Devan piped out.

"I was hand trained by Lord Tarly, so I can use different weapons in battle and hunting."

"How was the fostering in Highgarden?" The Onion Knight asked.

"It was scary at first, but it was fun when I got used to the hot weather. More fields for me to ride and the fruits were delicious, you should try the peaches."

"I heard you learned cyvasse."

"It was the first game I learned to play...Lord Mace was not an accurate player than I hoped he would be."

"You have a bright future ahead of you, my lord. Lordship of Dragonstone and the Stormlands."

Jacob's eyebrow arched above his eyes, with his lips curling onto a snarl. "If Uncle Renly failed to marry and conceive a son...prancing fool."

"He is the Lord of Storm's End and your uncle."

"Ser Davos...my uncle is nothing but a fool, who likes to wear expensive cloths to court. I doubt he has ever killed a man."

"How was the wedding?"

"It was a splendid feast...Ser and the tourney to accompany it. Lord Garlan and Lady Leonette were great hosts, only because Willas insisted I was to attend the event. Also, It's important for me to attend, to establish good relations with House Tyrell."

"As it will gain you swords, fruits and fertile lands."

"Don't be absurd, Ser….Lord Mace would not allow me to marry his daughter…..he intends to make her a queen and marry her off to my cousin."

"Who will you marry, then my lord."

"I don't know...if a suitable match comes for me."

"I have heard many ladies of the Reach have taken a shine to you."

"No...it's my title their fathers are after...a king's nephew is the ultimate prize in the south, after the princes of course."

"Your father has expressed his grievance in sending you too far from home."

* * *

"He gets over things very quickly…..it's only to appease my uncle and establish good relations with House Stark" Jacob said, raising his hand.

Jacob was very fond of the Onion Knight, he thought of him as a second father figure in his life, as they always talked with each other.

The young man didn't like his Florent Uncles; they were ambitious and desperate to win his father Stannis's trust and allegiance, he always defended Ser Davos against their cruel words.

Hunting in the Wolfswood was dangerous, but for Jacob, the forest was home to a Baratheon, as he was a Baratheon of both Dragonstone and Storm's End, he learned from Uncle Robert that a careful eye will always catch the target.

Jacob unmounted Misty, as he had his bow and arrow with him, it was a gift from Uncle Alester of Brightwater Keep. He had been hunting many times with Uncle Robert, but all he saw was his favourite uncle get drunk and start pissing himself.

The forest was very cold, as the cloak and trim was enough to warm him up. Jacob knew he was used to warm weather, coming from the south of the kingdoms. He caught Ser Davos and Devan behind him, as he wanted to include them on his hunting expedition.

Jacob attempted to try and be more open, to show a little of his true self to the Starks. He noticed Ned Stark's heir Robb to have more of his Tully mother's features with the bright blue eyes and light auburn hair.

The same can be said for Robb's brothers Bran and Rickon, who also had the Tully features, along with his sister Sansa, but the only ones with the Stark appearance were Arya, the younger girl and Jon Snow, the bastard of Winterfell.

The tactic worked, as Jacob gained a budding friendship with Robb, with the two sparing each other with swords and riding through the fields of the North.

The only friendship Jacob valued in the world was Willas Tyrell, the crippled heir to Highgarden, he had pity for him because no woman wants to marry him, even though he was from a family that rivalled the Lannisters in terms of wealth and power.

The Northern traditions and customs seemed out-dated to those in the South, but for Jacob, it established the North valued and honoured their traditions, as it was something the young man could take away and implement into his daily life.

At the corner of his eye, Jacob had seen a stag with huge antlers; he prepped his now and he looked carefully with his eye caught on his target.

The arrow was pointed at the right direction, as it was aimed at the stag. His eye was carefully monitoring his target, as he shot the arrow. It hit the bullseye correctly, right in the back of the deer, as it was dead.

The young man ran through the snows; he looked at the animal, as he tied it with ropes and put it in the wooden cart. Jacob was not an expert hunter, but he was getting there and improving his skills.

At least, Jacob had something to prove to Theon Greyjoy, the ward of Winterfell and Jacob's least favourite person. The boy was arrogant and judgemental, he thought Jacob was a good for nothing southerner, who cannot survive the cold.

As he was in the Wolfswood, Jacob wouldn't mind staying in Deepwood Motte, as the Glovers liked him well enough. Ser Davos and Devan brought the horses to assist Jacob on taking his fresh kill back to Winterfell.

Misty was Jacob's closest companion, being a horse because she had accompanied him to Highgarden and had been compatible with the other horses. Jacob had ridden other horses in the Reach, as they were faster and well-bred, but Misty will always be his horse.

The young man mounted his horse, along with the Onion Knight and his son to go back to the regional seat of North, to bring the fresh kill back for dinner.

* * *

On the journey, Jacob would see the high castle of Winterfell in his sights, as it was like a cold fortress to shield men from war. He was allowed to do what he wanted, as he was a guest of honour of the Starks.

The death of Jon Arryn was hard on the young man, as the Lord of the Eyrie saw Jacob was destined for greater things in the future.

Within the castle's Great Keep, the young man rode his horse in, along with the Onion Knight and his squire. Jacob was welcomed into the castle, as he saw Robb with Theon. He was confused why the Stark heir only had his father's long face, while his bastard brother had the whole Stark look.

Jacob unmounted his horse, as he commanded Devan to take Misty away, with the boy and his father walking towards the stables.

The young man hated Theon with a venom, as Jacob was proud of his father's achievements in crushing the Iron Fleet, during the Greyjoy Rebellion. There was bad relations between the two because of the history between their fathers.

"I see the stag has caught himself," The Greyjoy heir said arrogantly, with Jacob ignoring him. "Did the Wolfswood freeze your arse off?"

"No...and I would rather if you didn't have any of the fresh kill for dinner, Greyjoy," Jacob replied, looking at the other boy in the eye. "I can prove I can survive the cold."

"You are your father's only son after all."

"So are you."

"At least, I'm not a good for nothing southerner." Greyjoy sneered.

"You are the only heir to one region, which is barren of rocks and sea salt." Jacob said in a controlled tone. Remembering his courtiers, even though he wanted to get Theon riled up.

Jacob paid no attention to Theon Greyjoy and his foolishness, so he wanted to take a walk with Robb alone, away from the other arrogant nuisance.

"_**I'd rather marry some Reach lord than suffer the presence of Greyjoy for any longer than necessary."**_ Jacob thought.

He was taught by his father Stannis the Greyjoys were traitors and thieves, and cannot be trusted, as he said, if he had the chance, then he would have ended the Greyjoy bloodline.

* * *

"Why must you hang around with him?" Jacob said, not understanding why Robb and Theon were friends.

"He can be arrogant, but he is a good friend." Robb replied.

"Some friend he will turn out to be."

"Well...Jacob, if you get to know, then you might like him."

"No...thanks. I'd rather stand my chances of fighting the Red Viper than be friends with the only son of the salt smelling craven."

"Would you actually fight him?"

"No...Robb. Dornishmen use tricks and cheap undercuts to win."

"Could you try and make an effort?"

"No...I don't socialise with traitors, especially their sons." Jacob whispered.

Jacob thought this visit was going to be a disaster, apart from having to tolerate Greyjoy's presence.

The young Baratheon established a budding friendship with Robb Stark, he would like to see last for a long time. He liked him, as he had potential to be a good lord, like his father Lord Eddard Stark.

The young man envied Robb because he was easy-going, likeable and a charm compared to Jacob, who in all accounts was a bore and a humourless git, as said by the ladies of the North.

However, Jacob didn't care what women and girls thought of him, accept for his mother Selyse and his sister Shireen, whom he loved and missed very much.

"_**I'd rather fight a spear wielding Dornishman, than suffer the presence of the Lannisters, my uncle has bound himself to by the laws of marriage." **_Jacob thought bitterly.

Jacob enjoyed his time with the Starks; he had a knack for climbing with Bran, since he did with some of the boys of the Reach, during his fostering. He didn't' mind having Arya around, not being a proper lady was something new, being a southerner and seeing women in constricted roles.

He may not be as golden as his cousin Joffrey, but he was quite a looker in his own way. Jacob was lesser than royal cousins, but he got attention from the girls of Winterfell, giving him wily looks and giggle when he came by.

Jacob didn't understand what girls saw in a humourless bore like him, but it was something Robb, Theon and Jon around funny and laughed at it.

"_**The idea of charming and wooing women are for prissily knights with nothing to show for it."**_

His Uncle Robert was bringing his court north, so he could get a new Hand of the King and a possible betrothal for his cousin Joffrey, who in all accounts was a spoiled little shit, destined to be the second coming of the Mad King.

The dual heir smiled at his surroundings, as it was quite peaceful. There was little time, until he was to see his Uncle and his cousins in Winterfell.


	5. Jacob II

**A/N: The third chapter is finally complete. This chapter was quite difficult to write, but it came out okay.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Jacob II**

Two days later, Jacob had been standing in front of the long view mirror of his room in Winterfell, as it was the best for a king's nephew.

His face was clean-shaven and was neatly dressed in a long white tunic, with blue and orange patterns, representing the white, orange and blue colours of House Florent, the family his mother Selyse belonged to before she married his father.

He was in a pair of white breeches and a pair of dark orange coloured boots, being in the North and the weather not being agreeable to Jacob's southern senibilities.

The young man tied his hair back in a ponytail, as he noticed the growth of his hair, since his last visit to Oldtown. His sapphire blue eyes reflected the coldness inside him, as his stare was blunt and still.

"_**My Uncle and his court are visiting, I must be wary of my surroundings and not be blinded by the grandeur and the gold." **_

Jacob put the gold and black furred cloak on his shoulders, brushing it down, as he wanted to look presentable when his King Uncle came to Winterfell.

The young man scowled at his reflection in the mirror, as it was one of his father's traits the boy of five and ten inherited, much to the dislike of his Uncle Renly and some of the Stormlords.

"_**A prig, humourless and a bore...just like his father."**_ Jacob heard in crueller circles in court and around the South.

Jacob never paid attention to what a bunch of arse licking nobles said about him, because if he was king, then he would have cut some of their tongues out and maybe put the dumbest of idiots to the sword, to save the realm from such stupid ramblings.

He remembered the times his Uncle Robert wanted to have him in court, as he was surrounded by blonde haired, green-eyed schemers and needed someone from his immediate family to have around.

Jacob rejected those offers, as he couldn't; stand the stench of King's Landing and the fruitless ladies, who would follow him around like the irritating hounds Willas would take care of.

"_**Thank the Gods, I don't have to see Patchface, if I saw him near my sister again, then I might slip up and kill him."**_

Of Patchface the fool, Jacob felt a coldness from the clown, as he didn't approve of his sister not having any friends her age, but playing with the fool, whose intentions were unknown.

The only reason why Jacob didn't kill the fool, was the love he had for his little sister and how sad she would be if her only friend was dead.

Jacob fastened his scabbard, which contained his sword named _**Limos**_, as it was a fifteenth nameday gift from his fostering family; the Tyrells, one of the only gifts his father Stannis didn't send back.

The doors of his chambers opened for it to be his squire Devan Seaworth, one of the seven sons of the Onion Knight.

He was a good boy and served Jacob well, even though the young man was once a squire to Lord Randyll Tarly in his youth.

"The King has almost arrived, my lord." Devan announced, with Jacob turning around to give a short huff of amusement.

"It's strange, it's only been a few moons, since I saw my Uncle. He insisted on throwing me a tourney for my fifteenth nameday, but my father and mother refused." Jacob replied politely, "Where is your father?"

"In the Great Hall finishing his meal."

"Tell him to make preparations for our voyage home, since I don't plan to stay in Winterfell after my uncle and the royal family leave the North."

"Yes, my lord." The boy said, leaving the young man's bedchambers.

A smile perched on Jacob's face, he liked Devan, being a dutiful boy and was a good companion for Shireen, as the two were the same age.

Jacob rarely smiled, one of the only times he truly had a great smile on his face, was his first kiss with Lady Desmera Redwyne, something he only told the Onion Knight and no one else.

Desmera was a nice girl, but Jacob disliked her brothers Horas and Hobber, only because of their unfortunately stupid names.

"_**Gods...what stupid names, more fruitless than Uncle Robert's Lannister squire."**_

Jacob exited his guest bedchambers, to pass down the stairs of the Great Hall, as the inside of Winterfell was more imposing than it was outside.

A lot of the servants and maids were scurrying around, as it was the day his Uncle Robert was to visit his old friend, and bring the royal family North with him.

Jacob was careful not to get in the way of the caretakers of the great castle, as he stepped outside of the Keep to feel the rush of the coolness hit his face.

"_**I hope cousin Joffrey behaves himself, as he is a guest in another's home."**_ Jacob thought sourly, of his royal cousin.

Jacob hadn't seen his Crown Prince Cousin, since the prince's last nameday tourney. The relations between the two were harsh at best.

He envied Joffrey for not being forced to be fostered anywhere, as Jacob had to stay in Highgarden with the Tyrells and earn his knighthood.

Jacob thought Tommen and Myrcella were tolerable, as the prince and princess had more manners and respect, expected of children of the king and queen.

* * *

The young man saw many people assemble into a straight line, as he was looking around to find Robb, he couldn't see the auburn-haired heir to Winterfell through the sea of people.

His eyes were wondering around, with the young man pushing through some of the others, as he made his way to the front of the line to find Robb, standing with his bastard brother Jon and Theon, the empty headed ward.

"Where have you been, my father has been looking for you?" Robb said, with a hand on Jacob's shoulders.

"Making myself look presentable, as I don't want my uncle seeing me look a mess." Jacob replied.

Theon sniggered from behind, but Jacob was trying to contain the surge to slap him. "Have you ever smiled, always with that sad look on his face?"

"Only because I am in your presence, Greyjoy?" Jacob said slyly, with a quick smirk on his face.

"Glad to be of service, southorn git."

"At least, after the King's visit I don't have to see your ugly mug again." Jacob said, catching the eye of Lord Eddard Stark and sliencing himself.

Jacob has seen intimidating men before, being in the presence of his father, Lord Tarly and now the Lord of Winterfell.

The young man saw Jon hiding in the back, as he didn't know why. "Why is your brother hiding at the back?"

"My lady mother thought his presence would offend the king and the royal family, during the visit." Robb said solemnly.

Jacob looked over at Jon Snow with a saddened look in his eyes. "Pity, he's not a bad person or has done anything wrong."

"Happy to see your uncle again."

"I have not seen him, since my fifteenth nameday." Jacob said, with his ponytail pushed back.

Jacob pitted Jon, only because his bastardy status condemned him by most of the people to be a stain on his father's honour and an insult to Lady Catelyn and her trueborn children.

It was the same pity, Jacob bestowed on Willas, as his broken leg deemed him unsuitable to marry any woman, but if he was a woman, he would have married the man for his good heart, not because he pitted his bad leg.

Jacob's eyes were on the retinue of men at arms, guards and at least two members of the Kingsguards riding through the gates of Winterfell.

Most of the guards were in red, as they were mostly Lannister men, but there were men in gold and black, signifying that there were Baratheon men after all in the retinue.

A red and gold patterned wheelhouse riding in, as Jacob had seen the royal wheelhouse before, on one of his many trips to court, as it must have housed the Queen and the royal children, along with some handmaidens for the princess.

A hair from Jacob's head was misplaced, with his two fingers smoothing it down. He didn't want to look unkempt, as it was one of the southorn influences his mother had instilled in him.

There was a knight in black, as Jacob spotted the knight to be Sandor Clegane, his cousin Joffrey's sworn sword and was a dangerous killer, with Ser in his title.

More knights in white and gold had come through the passes, as he, along with most of the people around had gone on one knee and knelled.

At the corner of Jacob's eye, a horse had come between two Kingsguard knights, beside the royal wheelhouse, with the young man's eyes widened, seeing his Uncle Robert came past the knights in gold and white.

Jacob was shocked to see how fat his Uncle had become, he was not the demon of the Trident that he was years ago and had let himself go, significantly. It must be the stresses of ruling and keeping the kingdoms together.

The young man had seen his Uncle was bigger than the stead his rode, as he had sympathy towards the horse.

Behind his Uncle, was Jacob's cousin and the Crown Prince Joffrey, who was dressed in the colours of House Lannister, no doubt his mother's influence. The prince had a look of distain on his face, as if those in Winterfell were not worthy of his presence.

* * *

The people around him rose, as the king commanded.

Jacob watched, as Lord Stark and his Uncle Robert hugged each other in brotherly comradery; his heart warmed, as he longed to have a long, historic friendship, as the two men in front of him did.

"Boy...aren't you're going to give your uncle a hug." His Uncle shouted, with the young man becoming red faced.

"Sure..." Jacob stuttered, then making his way to be pulled into a crush, blowing hug by his Uncle.

Jacob could feel his uncle's weight crushing against his body, but he was warm and smiled at seeing his favourite uncle again.

After his Uncle greeted Lady Catelyn, Jacob's eye caught on his uncle's wife and queen Cersei, who strode along gracefully, her green eyes were snake like, as if she saw something not worthy of her view, as the Queen.

The Queen brought the other royal children Tommen and Myrcella with her. Jacob noticed all three of the royal children had the Lannister looks of golden hair and green eyes, while he had the Baratheon looks of blue eyes and black hair.

The royal family made their way into the Great Keep, as Jacob followed them through with eyes watching his surroundings everywhere.

* * *

As the hours grew late, the feast was an enormous fair, far enough for the North to pull out this much extravagance, when royalty is visiting the region.

There was a lot of food on the table, even though Jacob couldn't stand the sight of more food than necessary, it was the same feeling his father had about Uncle Robert hosting a lot of tourneys.

Jacob understood, sometimes a little bit a extravagance was alright, to keep the common people satisfied and loyal to their respective lords, but too much will make people spoiled and ungrateful.

The young man sat in between Robb and Arya, with Jacob's eyebrow arching at the sight of the Queen's brothers Ser Jamie and Lord Tyrion entering, whom were different to each other in terms of appearance and height.

"_**And I thought the royal children and I were different in terms of looks."**_ Jacob thought to himself.

After everyone took their seats, the king called for the feast to begin, with many people around him diving into get the best piece of meat.

Whilst eating, Jacob caught his Uncle pulling a serving girl to his lap and shamelessly throwing himself at her, at the presence of his lawful wife and queen.

The young man was taught to respect a woman's honour, even though men take their status, as the preferred gender for granted, but he ignored the noise and cheering around him.

For a boy used to silence and calm, Jacob did not like huge feasts because of the nonsense songs and stupid bards trying to sing for a bit of gold.

"My lord, why do you always think the sky is falling down." Robb japed, noticing Jacob's grim expression.

"Such comradery and parties are not amusing to me." Jacob replied in a stern tone.

Jacob's eye caught on Arya, attempting to throw a piece of bread at her sister Sansa's head, who was staring lovingly at Prince Joffrey; it was normal for girls to look at his cousin, being the heir to the throne and the Crown Prince.

The young man groaned, at the sight of Uncle Robert putting his hands under the serving girl's skirts. He had the urge to slap him silly, for dishonouring himself in front of his wife, whom was present and had a cold stare in her eyes.

Jacob learned the players of the game well, as Lannisters did not take dishonour and questioning of their power very lightly, just ask the extinct houses of Tarbeck and Reyne.

"What's it like, in the capital?" Robb asked.

"The capital is the cesspool of treachery and deceit, it's the snake pit." Jacob said lowly.

"I always thought King's Landing was glamorous."

"It's what people say to those who haven't seen through the veil, all that stuff is just a mummer's farce, to cover up the truth." Jacob said tiredly.

"Most of the ladies believe you to be half-horse."

"What." Jacob exclaimed, keeping quiet so the royal family and Lord and Lady Stark didn't hear.

"It's a compliment to how well you ride a horse."

"Spending most of my childhood in the Reach has taught me a few things."

"Are you lying?"

"No and why."

"A young man such as yourself, being fostered in a region known to be the heart of chivalry and courtly love."

"It's where I attended my first grand wedding, earned my knighthood squiring for Lord Tarly and where the Arbor wine tastes the best."

"Not a fan of Dornish."

"No…a bit too sour for my tastes. The Dornish love their spices and flavours, when it comes to food."

As the two young men were talking, Jacob knew the Onion Knight and Devan sat at another table, with Colin and Erren. He wanted to sit with them, but it would be rude to leave the high table, as the king wanted him to sit there.

"Jake…you refused a tourney on your nameday, why." Uncle Robert yelled, slurring through his words. He was drunk, as it was obvious.

"I'm not a fan of tournaments, Uncle. You know that." Jacob said clearly, in what his mother called his authoritarian tone.

"You will be wed soon; you are of age and your father cannot refuse."

"Uncle…." Jacob snapped, with his face turning strawberry red and a hand covering a part of his face, to not allow the Starks to see him embarrassed.

"You maybe my nephew, but you are talking to the king."

"My father and mother are finding prospects, there is no need to worry, Uncle. You have more important things to worry about."

"Before the dreaded winter comes, you better be married to some highborn girl with a rich father and can bring swords to Dragonstone."

The feast carried on, with Jacob being a bit red faced and embarrassed from his Uncle's drunken humiliation, but he knew it was the wine making his uncle speak nonsense.

Jacob sat back and smiled briefly, so the others don't see it for themselves.

He sighed, under his breath; he wanted this feast of loudness and noise to end soon.


	6. Davos I

**A/N:** I wanted to write a chapter from the Onion Knight's POV, as it's not the first of this story. I hope I write him in character, also since it's not easy.  


* * *

**Chapter Four – Davos I**

Davos Seaworth, the Onion Knight and a former smuggler turned knight, by the order of Stannis Baratheon, whom he did a great deed for.

He was riding through the fields of the North, trying to catch up with the Lord of Dragonstone's headstrong son Jacob, whom many thought was half-horse himself.

It was a compliment to Jacob's superior horse riding ability, only if his niceness towards women was on par with his horse riding skills.

His eye caught on Jacob riding towards him with his horse Misty in tow, with his son Devan riding beside him.

The smile that appeared on the young man's face was something rare, as Jacob never openly expressed his feelings, due to him being an expert in hiding them.

"Are you losing your touch, Ser?" Jacob said, in a gentler manner.

"No, my lord." Ser Davos replied.

Jacob's fingers were brushing against the mane of Misty, a grey stallion given to him by his uncle, King Robert and his eyes were sullen, like his father. "Shame, you can't catch up."

"My lord, you've been riding a horse, since you were a little boy."

"Luckily, the Reach has a lot of excellent horse riders." The young lord said, with a hidden smirk on his face.

"What do you mean, my lord?"

"You'll know soon enough." The young lord said, commanding his horse to go in the direction back to Winterfell.

The Onion Knight was riding behind Lord Jacob, with his son Devan in tow, as his fifth son was the young lord's squire and did his duty well.

Ser Davos was lucky, to blessed with the opportunity to accompany Lord Stannis's son on his voyage to the North and to spend time with a boy, whom he thought of as an eighth son.

The knight and his son followed the young lord through the front gates of Winterfell, as the former smuggler had not been inside a highborn castle before, since the Siege of Storm's End, but as a landed knight he was getting used to the finer things in life.

After the knight and his son put their horses in the stables, the Onion Knight followed the young lord, he was supposed to be watching for Lord Stannis's sake.

"_**Where can this boy be?"**_ Ser Davos thought to himself.

"Father…..he's in the courtyard, watching the prince and Lord Robb spar." Devan called out, then scurrying after Jacob.

For the Onion Knight, watching out for Jacob of the House Baratheon was a tough responsibility, even the boy's Florent uncles didn't like him so much.

* * *

He spotted a head full of black hair, as he caught Jacob standing on the side-lines, watching the Stark heir spar with the Crown Prince.

Ser Davos was no expert in sword fighting, but from his view, it seemed Prince Joffrey couldn't swing a sword to save his life, as that was shared by Jacob's unimpressed expression, at his royal cousin's poor attempt at disarming Lord Robb.

The Onion Knight stood beside Jacob, as the young lord's eyes widened. "Terrible…" Jacob muttered under his breath.

Jacob saw the Crown Prince sneered, with a scowl on his face and said. "This is a game for children, ser, I am a prince, and I've grown tired of swatting at Starks with play swords."

"If I recall correctly, you failed to swat at me at all." Robb chuckled, as Theon sniggered, as well.

"What do you suggest, then Prince Joffrey." Ser Rodrick Cassel, the Master at Arms asked.

"I want live steel." Joffrey proclaimed, causing Jacob to roll his eyes and scowl.

Ser Rodrick shook his head. "Out of the question, live steel is too dangerous."

Joffrey scoffed at the Master of Arms's words. "Why should I bother; you northerners seem to only play with toy swords anyways." It caused some of the Lannister men at arms watching to laugh.

"Live steel should be for those, who are skilled in swordplay, it seems you are ill prepared to face a real battle with your lack of skill, cousin." Jacob affirmed, with his arms folded.

"I don't have to answer to you, heir to barren rock island with old gargoyles." The prince snarled.

"As the Crown Prince, cousin, you should remember your courtesies and manners, when you are a guest in one's home, if Ser Rodrick doesn't want you to use live steel, I suggest you heed his words, before you get seriously hurt." The young lord warned.

"How comes you have a live steel sword?" The prince questioned his cousin.

"Only because I have been trained to use one and I can swing one very well."

The Lannister guards were silent, in their contempt and glaring at Jacob. Joffrey had his fists clenched, as he was seething with anger. Instead of attempting to start a fight, the prince stalked off indoors.

Ser Davos had seen the iron steel within Lord Jacob, as he had just put his royal cousin in his place and didn't flinch in fear.

The young man was as brusque, as his father, but he carried himself, in a way that a true lord should.

"_**He will be a great lord someday."**_ The Onion Knight thought to himself.

* * *

Ser Davos had followed Jacob behind the Broken Tower, as he saw the young lord laugh out loud, as it was unusual for Lord Jacob to do so, being so serious and humourless, like his father.

"What are you doing behind there, my lord?" The Onion Knight asked.

"Hiding, I bet the Queen will skin me alive for chastising her golden boy." Jacob replied, with a haunt of mischief in his voice.

"Such things are not true."

"The Queen only tolerates my presence because of Uncle Robert, since I am his only nephew."

"Are you sure hiding here will solve things."

"Only until I get my hair out of this blasted ponytail." The young lord said, removing his hair from the ponytail to see it flowing past his shoulder.

Lord Jacob and Ser Davos heard rustling of the leaves, as the young turned around for it to be a tomboyish looking girl, with brown hair and grey eyes, the primary features of the members of House Stark.

"Arya, what are you doing here?" Jacob said, in a fright, pulling his cloak over his shoulders.

"Are you scared of the Queen?" The Stark girl gestured.

"No….I'm hiding to release my hair from this accursed ponytail." Lord Jacob lied.

"Is this your knight?"

"No…. he's my father's advisor, he came to look out for me, like a sworn sword." Jacob clarified, "This is Ser Davos Seaworth, he used to be a smuggler, but he saved my father from starvation and was rewarded with a knighthood."

"Nice to meet you, my lady." Ser Davos said.

"As a result of Ser Davos's crimes, as a smuggler, my father cut off his fingers, as a punishment." Jacob said grimly.

Arya's eyes widened, as Jacob couldn't blame her. She was a highborn girl, not supposed to hear the grimness of punishment.

"I saw you stand up to Prince Joffrey, put him in his place."

"I guess you don't like him."

"He is betrothed to Sansa; she is blinded by his golden looks to see him what he really is."

Jacob knelt down to be at Arya's level and look her in the eye. "When you go to King's Landing, only trust your family, little wolf. They are the only people, who should matter, when entering the snake's pit."

"If you say so."

"Your brothers will miss you."

"Won't you be leaving as well, my lord?"

"I will be returning to Dragonstone, my father doesn't like me being too far away from him, it grinds his teeth."

"Have you fought in any tourneys?" Arya questioned, wanting to know if this young lord did have any victories.

"I fought in the melee and fought against 29 men, but only killed three in one melee match."

"Don't you joust?"

"Arya, jousting is for prissily men and boys, who only care about the most expensive horse and whom have never seen a real battle before."

Ser Davos's heart warmed to see Lord Jacob bond with the third Stark child; the young lord showed the girl his sword, as it was a gift from the Tyrells.

The only other person Lord Jacob bonded was with his sister Shireen, who was in Dragonstone with Lady Selyse and Lord Stannis.

"Are the jewels real?" Arya asked, with her eyes on the little engrafted jewels on Lord Jacob's sword.

"From the finest sword makers of the Reach."

"Robb said you were a good rider."

"Most of the lords of the Reach thought me half-horse myself, since I can outride even the Knight of Flowers."

"You don't look like a knight."

"Come, young lady. Your mother wouldn't be happy with you hiding behind a tower with me and the Onion Knight." Jacob advised, with a hand on Arya's shoulder.

Ser Davos trailed behind the two, coming out from behind the Broken Tower; he sensed the young lord was calm and not so of iron steel inside him.

"Why call him the Onion Knight?" Arya asked.

"It was what he brought to Storm's End, during the Siege to feed the starving garrison."

Ser Davos followed behind Lord Jacob and Lady Arya, as the young lord was telling the girl about his horse, whom he had for a long time.

The Onion Knight had seen a gentleness in the young lord, the young lady laughed at something Lord Jacob had said, as the knight smiled to himself.


	7. Jacob III

**A/N: This chapter was difficult to write and one of the longest chapters written. I wanted to explore Jacob's intrigue skills and how he knows his enemies.**

* * *

**Chapter Five – Jacob III**

Winterfell was in a state of worry and concern, as Jacob heard about Bran Stark falling from the Broken Tower, as he stood in the middle of the Great Hall.

He had been hunting with Uncle Robert, Lord Stark some of the other Northmen, as his uncle insisted because of how he is capable of hunting on his own.

The servants were running around during the day and the direwolves were howling all night, leaving Lord Jacob not getting any sleep for the night.

He didn't care anyways, but he had to contend with cousin Joffrey's whining and spoiled attitude throughout the night.

This morning, Jacob strolled through the halls of the Great Keep, as he knew this time would complicate Lord Stark's travels to the Capital and assuming his position, as Hand of the King.

He found Lord and Lady Stark beside Bran's bed, as the body almost looked comatose and had no life to him.

Jacob didn't like having feelings of pity because it made him weak, but the boy was a great climber and never had an accident.

It made Jacob think a little, after seeing Lady Catelyn weaving a prayer web like her life depended on it and never thought of much else.

"I cannot express my sincere apologies for what has happened to your son, my lord and lady." Jacob said politely, remembering his courtiers from Highgarden.

"Don't worry about it, my lord, it's not your fault." Lord Eddard replied.

"I know," said Jacob. "In any case, if there is anything I can do to help, anything at all."

Lady Catelyn looked up from her prayer web. "Thank you, my lord, you are most kind."

"Will he live, Maester?" Jacob had to ask, as he didn't want to see a boy so young scum to the Stranger so quickly.

The aged Maester spoke. "I think so, but he will never walk again though. He will recover in time."

Jacob gave a small bow, and left the area to go and see his youngest cousins before the royal court was to leave the North and go back to King's Landing.

* * *

He was outside of the Great Keep, as his eyes and ears caught Cousin Joffrey and Lord Tyrion, it seemed the Imp was scolding his nephew.

This was a welcomed sight to see, since Jacob was about to leave the North and go back to Dragonstone, but not without its entertainment from Joffrey being scolded by his Uncle.

Jacob moved a lot closer to hear what was going on, he was hiding behind the wall so he wouldn't get caught by any of the Lannister men at arms.

"You will go Lord and Lady Stark and offer them your sympathies." Lord Tyrion said.

"What good will my sympathies do for them." Joffrey asked, in his usual arrogance.

"Nothing." The little lord admitted, "It is expected of you, your absence has been noted."

"Joffrey scoffed, and positioned himself, like a mummer's king. "The boy means nothing to me, can't stand the wailing of women."

Jacob expected this kind of selfish and ingrate behaviour from his cousin, as it seemed his Lannister mother's influence is ingrained in him, he had the urge to slap him silly. Unfortunately, the Imp beat him to it.

The young lord rolled his eyes, at the sight of Joffrey being slapped again, he closed his lips to stop a loud laugh from exiting them.

Joffrey was meant to be the Crown Prince, the future King, but he was just a little boy whimpering like a toddler for such a harmless punishment, but it was good he was getting some much needed discipline, something his mother and father failed to give him.

"One more word and I will hit you again." The little lord warned his spoiled nephew.

"I'm telling mother." Joffrey yelled.

Lord Tyrion slapped him again, causing Jacob's cousin to whimper, like the spoiled child he was.

"Go ahead, but first you will go to Lord and Lady Stark and you will offer them your condolences. Do you understand?"

"You can't," The prince objected, as his Uncle slapped him again.

"Do you understand?"

Jacob saw his cousin give a reluctant nod and walked away, then some words shared between Lord Tyrion and the Clegane knight with a frightening look about him.

The young man came out from the hiding place and rubbed his fingers together. Jacob knew he was going into hostile territory, as it's where the Queen and her brothers were, alongside his younger cousins.

Jacob was ready; he learned from the Queen of Thorns, knowing your enemies is the best way of being able to beat them at their game.

* * *

He made his way into the Great Hall, where his cousins and the rest of the Lannisters were, eating their breakfast of eggs, ham, bread and fish and ignoring his presence.

Jacob had a sickly feeling in his stomach, as it was just after breakfast and he didn't feel too good, it didn't stop him from spending the last few minutes with his younger cousins.

Tommen and Myrcella were good children, had none of the spoiled and vain behaviour Joffrey had.

The two always had questions, as Jacob was happy to tell them stories about Dragonstone, how the stone dragons above the island were dragons, whom were frozen by powerful magic from the Far East of Essos.

The only question Jacob couldn't answer was why the royal children were different to Jacob in terms of looks, as he didn't know the answer neither.

Tommen and Myrcella were the only ones, who smiled brightly in Jacob's presence, but the Queen's eyes were like sharp assassin's daggers, ready to kill late at night. Her nose wrinkled upwards, as she was hesitant in being the presence of anyone from the King's immediate family.

In otherwise, the Queen's brothers Ser Jaime and Lord Tyrion were indifferent, but were still suspicious of Jacob, as he was of them.

"_**If I had to choose between the Fighting Pits of the East or facing the Lannisters, then I would choose the Pits, at least I have a chance of being alive at the end."**_ Jacob thought cleverly.

"Is Bran going to die?" Princess Myrcella asked. Jacob smiled, it seemed she and Tommen had a sweetness Joffrey lacked and something they could use to their advantage, when they are old enough to play the game.

"Apparently not, he is still alive, but it will take him a long time to recover." Jacob replied.

Tommen and Myrcella smiled, as they were delighted of the thought of Bran still living in this world, but Queen Cersei looked concerned, as it showed in her face.

"What do you mean?" The Queen said, with her voice stern and blunt. She didn't like the Baratheon young lord's presence, no more than he did of her.

"The Maester said he would survive."

The Queen and the Kingslayer exchanged a look between each other, as Jacob caught it and wondered why such a faint and disappointing look on their faces. He knew Lord Tyrion caught it as well, but didn't say anything.

"_**Know your enemies, the Queen of Thorns taught me and I know them well."**_ Jacob thought.

"Will he be alright?" Tommen asked.

Jacob looked at his younger cousin, even though he and his sister looked much like their Lannister mother. "I'm afraid, not his back is broken from his wall and if he wakes up, he will never walk again." He said, brushing his fingers between his cousin's fair hair.

"When he wakes up, is that likely?" The Queen now looked wary, not sure about how to feel.

"Northerners are a tough bunch, but it's in the hands of the Gods."

"Even if the boy lives, he will be a cripple. Lord Eddard should end his suffering; it would be mercy-." The Kingslayer added.

Jacob couldn't believe a man so honourless can think of such a thing, giving Bran a mercy death, like he was a horse unable to live its life on a pasture. For a man, who killed his king, he had no right to say whether someone lived or died.

Maybe, it was how he killed the Mad King and got away with it, without any form of punishment.

"Bran isn't a lame animal that should be disposed of, he is a child. Just because he can't walk, it doesn't mean he has to surrender his life to the Strange, especially for someone so young," Jacob said, in a forceful tone. "You should know about mercy killings, as it was what got your current moniker."

Jacob succeeded in getting the attention of Lord Tyrion and Queen Cersei, as the two of them were dumbfounded, not knowing how to react. Ser Jaime raised his hand in defence and was a little agitated around the eyes, as Jacob's words must have rattled his cage.

"I'm not sure what my past has to do with the present." Ser Jaime huffed, in a bit of agitation.

"Nothing, but if I remember correctly, Willas Tyrell is similarly hampered, by that dreadful tourney, but it didn't stop him from living his life. I didn't see his family plotting to end his existence, since I fostered with them." Jacob replied.

"Must be dreadful, a man like yourself surrounded by chivalry and such foolishness in the Reach."

"I pity you, Ser Jaime. Having to serve a king, who has little to no regard for your sister. My uncle should make an effort to at least respect her as his wedded wife and queen, not to dishonour her in front of our Northern hosts." Jacob said quietly, not to have the prince and princess hearing him.

The Queen's eyes saddened, but quickly her expression turned to distain and a coldness on her face. "You are nothing like your uncle, yet you share his looks and his blood."

"Have you played cyvasse, my queen?" Jacob asked.

"No, my lord." The Queen replied hastily.

"It's a good game, good for political strategy and time away from ruling the kingdoms."

"Are you going back to Dragonstone?" Myrcella questioned.

"I have to; my father doesn't like me being away from home too long." Jacob said.

"Can you awaken the stone dragons?" Tommen said, but it made Jacob smile.

Both the little prince and princess hugged their older and gruffer cousin, as the other Lannisters ignored the sight.

A child should be free and innocent, until they are forced to grow up fast and become pawns to the game of thrones.

"_**Poor kids, when they get older. They will be targets of the high nobility and those who want to get close to the Iron Throne."**_ Jacob thought.

* * *

Jacob left the Great Hall, as it was an interesting mind exercise, debating with the Lannisters over the subject of life and death.

As the Queen of Thorns taught him, Jacob had gotten to know his enemies a lot better than he did previously, but he was sad to say goodbye to Tommen and Myrcella.

Jacob had found Robb and Jon in the Godswood talking about things he couldn't quiet catch. As the young lord approached, the two of them gave him a polite smile.

Being the realm of the Old Gods made the young lord feel strange, as he was a worshiper of the Seven, being a regular visitor of the small Sept in Winterfell, of Lady Catelyn being born a southerner and wanting the comforts of home with her.

"Mind if I joined you." Jacob asked attentively, as he knew it was the last time he would see them.

"Sure, we could use your company." Robb replied.

"Has Bran always been a good climber?" Jacob started to ask.

Jon nodded, making himself feel small. "I've seen Bran climb anything, from rain, snow, sleet and whatever. Every time he was surefooted."

"He has never fallen."

The Stark heir shook his head, "Never, if he had then we would have never let him climb as often."

"_**Hmmm…..suspicious."**_ Jacob thought to himself.

"Jon is going to join the Night's Watch." Robb announced

Jacob knew what the Night's Watch had become, a once well-trained, well organised band of professional warriors had slowly transitioned to be a horde of thieves, murderers, rapists and green boys, who have never used a steel sword.

The young lord knew joining a dangerous endeavour at such a young age was a cause of concern, but he didn't blame him. Jacob had seen Lady Catelyn become in short of cruel to him, she merely tolerated him, as it was like walking on hot stones.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jacob asked, as he didn't want Jon to make a mistake he could never come back from.

"I'm ready to swear the oath." Jon added.

"If you are prepared, then you must be aware of the state of the Night's Watch, it's not as grand as you think."

"Are you trying to change my mind?"

"No, my father always said when a boy turns into manhood, then they are allowed to make their own choices, as foolish as it sounds."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's good you want to choose your own path, make the best of what you have. However, judgements based on naivety and emotions will make you a lot of enemies."

"What do you suggest, my lord?"

"Watch out for yourself, and only trust those who seem genuine and not those at the Wall, who might want to kill you because of who you are."

It was time to depart from Winterfell, as Jacob had to move forward with his voyage with Ser Davos, Devan, Colin and Erren back to Dragonstone.

Jacob saw the two brothers embrace each other one last time, as he wished he had a brother, but having Shireen around made him feel at one with himself.

The Baratheon lord extended his hand towards the Stark heir and he shook it in reply. "I hope we see each other soon, not as enemies, but as allies."

"I hope so too, Lord Jacob."

* * *

After the simpering goodbyes, it made Jacob miss the North a bit, but he rode Misty down the King's Road and it was uneventful.

Uncle Robert wanted Jacob in court with him, as he felt alone and isolated without his father Stannis, as Master of Ships.

Jacob respectfully declined the offer, as he didn't want to spend more time around the Lannisters than he had to, before he would kill one of them.

He felt guilty, as Uncle Robert didn't want to speak to him anymore nor did he want to see his rigid nephew again.

The young lord was ready to leave the grizzly North and go back home. "Are you sure about going to the Wall?"

"I'm ready to swear the oath and fulfil my duty to guard the realm." Jon replied.

"I'm not going to change your mind, because you are a man grown and it's your own choice to make."

"Not going with your uncle."

"No, returning back to Dragonstone is the best thing for me." Jacob said sternly, "However, you never know, we might see each other again, as allies."

After Jacob Baratheon and Jon Snow shook hands, the two young men made their own separate ways towards their future destinations.

Jon rode towards the Wall and Jacob was following the horses of his comrades, as he was going home; to see his family for the first time in a long time.


	8. Stannis II

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than the others, as I wanted it to be to the point.**

* * *

**Chapter Six – Stannis II**

Stannis was greatly concerned, as he knew his son was making his voyage home and should have been here by now.

It had been three days, since Jacob stayed is last night in the North, but it was time to return and assume his duty, to his father and to his house.

The Lord of Dragonstone blamed Robert, for sending Jacob to Highgarden and exposing him to the corrupt forces of the game.

Some of the Florents were getting restless, as two members of their house accompanied Jacob on his visit to Winterfell and were not sure if they made it back safe and sound.

Stannis trusted his son enough to keep himself safe on his visit to the North and to keep a watch out for their enemies and possible allies in the war to come.

Standing out to look at the seas crashing onto the shores of the Narrow Sea, as it was the gateway into the Eastern continent of the world.

As a security measure, armed guards were positioned around the island because of how dangerous the realm will become when the time of war comes.

He stood with Maester Cressen and his wife Lady Selyse, as they were the other people who were concerned for Jacob's safety, being a young lord and his only son from his marriage.

"It's been too long since, I've seen my boy." Selyse said.

"He will come, since his business in the North is over." Stannis replied.

"I'm glad to finally have him back, after you sent him away twice."

"My lady, those were my brother's orders. I cannot do anything to displease a king."

"He will stay home and go nowhere else." The Lady of Dragonstone said harshly.

Stannis had known his wife was over protective of Jacob, as he was the only son born from their marriage, as it kind of saved it from becoming an existing misery for the two of them.

It was a shame, he couldn't have any more sons, but Jacob proved himself to be twice the man his younger brother failed to be.

The Lord of Dragonstone trusted the Onion Knight to take care of Jacob, as he was entrusted with this task and better well have done it well.

Stannis knew Lord Stark was a fool to accept the offer of being Hand of the King, as it was basically a trap so the Lannisters had one more enemy to get rid of.

He was smart enough to never let his son see court or even step through it, only on family occasions where his presence was needed.

A group of armoured Florent soldiers were blocking the entrance of the Hand Painted Table, as he heard some discrepancies outside of the castle, as the lord himself had to deal with it.

* * *

Then, a young man of black hair and blue eyes entered the space, with the Onion Knight and his own squire being one of the younger of the Seaworth sons.

Jacob had returned, and a looked a bit disgruntled, must be because of the guards stopping and questioning him.

Selyse rushed over to hug Jacob, as she was squeezing him tightly, with her head on his shoulder.

"Father, what is going on. Why are there soldiers on the outskirts of the island." Jacob asked.

"Leave us." Stannis commanded.

The Lord had gestured the Florent and Dragonstone soldiers, Maester Cressen, his wife Lady Selyse and the Onion Knight leaving the area.

Only leaving the Lord of Dragonstone and his son, too sit on the Painted Table to look through the engraftments of the map of Westeros on it.

"It was for security measures." Stannis answered, about the soldiers on the outskirts of Dragonstone.

"Are we preparing for war or something?" Jacob replied.

"Maybe."

"It's always after a certain number of years in peace time, it seems war will eventually come, since the first steps are set in stone."

Stannis didn't know what the Tyrells had taught Jacob, during his fostering, but it was political smarts and intelligence in the area of court intrigue.

"How so, son."

"Uncle Robert is a terrible king, many of the noble houses tend to use his weakness to further their own ambitions and his queen hates him with a venom." Jacob explained, using pieces of the noble house animal symbols.

"You are not wrong about your uncle's ruling skills or lack thereof."

"Now, that Lord Eddard has entered the game, without even knowing it. Being Hand of the King grants him certain privileges, but they will not protect him from the grasp of the Lannisters and others, who seek to get closer to the throne."

Jacob moved the piece with the wolf across the board, with his fingers on the stag and rose next, with his father watching on.

"Lord Stark is a northerner and doesn't know the game he is unwillingly playing." Stannis said.

"At the wedding of Lord Garlan and Lady Leonette, Uncle Renly was a special guest and was befriending the Tyrells, especially Lord Mace. I don't know what his game is, but it has something to do with court."

"I knew my suspicions were onto something, but Robert dismissed them, as idle babblings."

Jacob took the piece with the sun and spear on it, as he looked at it with an unfamiliar expression on his face, as he placed it far from the other pieces.

"The strange thing is, father. House Martell are the unknown factor within this whole game, the Tyrells hate them for what happened to Willas and the Martells hate the Lannisters."

"A bunch of dishonourable and cheating Dornish people don't matter in the grand scheme of things."

"Don't dismiss them too soon father, the Martells would only support one house, and it's the Targaryen. The two families had blood ties through marriages and a strong alliance."

"Why does that matter, son?"

"Uncle Robert in all honesty is a shit king, who couldn't give less of a damn about ruling the kingdoms or putting the Lannisters in their places. As much as we don't like it, there are still those in the Seven Kingdoms, who call him Usurper, and it's a dangerous thing, especially so close to war time."

"How was your Uncle, in his visit to the North?" Stannis asked, changing the subject of game playing.

"Fatter than the last time I saw him." Jacob replied, causing his father to smirk.

"I heard about the Stark boy's fall, unfortunate."

"Bran will be alright, it's Arya and Sansa I worry about, two young ladies who have no experience in court intrigue, and being surrounded by Lannisters, it's too dangerous. They should have been left at home, where they would most likely be safe."

"I didn't know my son grew sentimental over children, it seems you have matured beyond your age and carry the wisdom of a lord."

"Thank you for the compliment, father," Jacob said, with a smile on his face. "How was mother and Shireen?"

"Your mother and sister are content and they were missing you."

"I missed them too."

"Was the Onion Knight good company."

"He was great, kept me and my retinue entertained throughout the voyage."

"Were the Starks hospitable?"

"I don't know how they do it, especially with the royal family to tend to, during their visit. The feast was madness."

"What happened, son?"

"Uncle Robert in his usual ways, drinking too much, rambling a lot of nonsense and getting his hand on every available serving girl."

"Disgraceful." Stannis muttered.

"He started telling me of how I should be married before the winter came and how you and mother cannot keep me from marriage any longer."

"My brother maybe a fool, but he is right. A suitable wife must be found for you immediately, since times of war are upon us soon."

"The woman better be from a respectable family, who can bring swords and provisions to Dragonstone, since the dreaded winter will be here soon."

"Your mother doesn't like it, the idea of you settling down, but she must understand that it is duty and you cannot escape from it."

"How comes Uncle Renly hasn't found a wife yet, and Uncle Robert hasn't done anything to make sure the future of his former homeland is in good shape."

"I have always wondered the same thing."

"Anyways, is Uncle Axel still trying to lick your boots, father." Jacob said, with a smirk on his face.

"I grow tired of that ambitious fool; he needs to go back to where he came from."

"No doubt, the man is loyal, but I'll have someone keep an eye on him. The man cannot be trusted, especially when war eventually comes."

"You are right, son."

Stannis and Jacob had an interesting conversation, as father and son. They both agreed on how Ser Axell Florent cannot be trusted and needed to be kept away from Selyse and Shireen.

The Lord of Dragonstone agreed with this son in terms of political intrigue, if war did come then there will be a lot of scattered players, who formerly played the game and wish to come back to set fire to the kingdoms.

Stannis and Jacob looked at the set pieces, symbolling the Great Houses of the kingdoms engraved with their sigils on them.

Jacob moved the pieces of the wolf and the stag knocking them backwards, as if to foreshadow what was going to happen in the near future.

"For a war to start, two vital players must be eliminated or killed, for pandemonium to peruse." Jacob said, folding his arms for his father to see the two pieces knocked down.


	9. The Stags And The Fool

**A/N: The new chapter focuses more on the relationship between brother and sister.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven – The Stags and The Fool**

Jacob stepped outside for a moment into the barren outside of the island, as is greyness and dreariness made him feel a bit sad inside.

As a young child, Jacob was always curious of the stones dragons that were above the stronghold and never moved a muscle.

Whilst studying under the guise of Maester Lomys of Highgarden, Jacob had learned a lot about the history of how this stronghold was made, for the surviving Valyrian people, who had escaped from the Doom, that ruined their civilisation.

"_**Strange, as I have a bit of Targaryen blood tracing back to Princess Rhaelle, the daughter of Aegon the V."**_ Jacob through in his mind.

Targaryen history and the history of Valyria has always intrigued Jacob, as the stories of sorcery and dragons enchanted him, as he needed an escape from the mundaneness of everyday life.

Being a highborn man in a constricted role of becoming a lord and running a castle in his name.

Sometimes, Jacob wished he was someone else and didn't have to worry about finding a suitable woman to marry because he didn't want to anyways.

Those of the opposite gender frightened him, because Jacob was never good at talking to girls, like Robb was and didn't have the charm Theon had, as much as he hated to think that.

Jacob managed to scare away any woman in the South from wanting to marry him because of his gruff, humourless and blunt nature, which made him unlikeable in the eyes of women all over the Seven Kingdoms.

"_**I don't care about what some silly girl thinks, as the only one I will care for will be the one, who will be my unfortunate wife."**_

At the corner of his eye, Jacob saw his little sister Shireen playing a game with the fool Patchface, as his presence made Jacob's skin crawl.

The young lord didn't trust him, as he knew the fool had unknown intentions, which were dangerous and he was a foreigner from Volantis, a city from the far East of the world.

It must be because the fool saw Shireen as a person, not the greyscale that covered half her face.

Jacob got off some of the rocks, to see what was going on and how he could get to know the fool a bit better, if he had stepped out of line.

Then, he will put the fool to the sword.

"Jake…." Shireen called out, as she rushed to hug her big brother, as the two siblings had the same look of black hair and blue eyes, more Baratheon than the royal children.

"Little sister, it's nice to see you and your friend." Jacob replied, seeing the fool fight behind her.

Patchface was dressed in a green and red motley, as his face was painted in the two colours, which made Jacob shiver a little with quickened fear.

Jacob saw the half of his sister's left cheek covered with greyish, flaking black skin, as a result of her disfigurement from the greyscale.

He didn't care what anyone said, Shireen was still his sister and he loved her, even if he had to kill a few people to defend her honour.

* * *

"I thought you got lost at sea." Shireen said.

"The sea made me feel a bit sick, especially Lord Manderly's pies." Jacob replied, not wanting to remember the fat merman lord, who was fatter than Uncle Robert.

"Did you have fun?"

"The North was cold, but the people were pleasant, better than those in the South."

"It's not fair, you are always away and never come to see me."

"Little sister, I don't trust the fool, he scares me and I don't like his intensions." Jacob placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Patches is good; he wouldn't hurt anyone."

"I hope you are right, Shireen. What have you learned from Maester Cressen, since I was away."

"The names of the Great Lords, the sigils, words and their histories." Shireen replied.

The fool Patchface appeared from behind, as Jacob was close to reaching for his sword, not liking that surprise and would have killed him.

"Gods, the fool could have killed me by shock." Jacob gasped, with his heart racing through his body.

"Don't worry, Jake. He always does that, since we play a lot together."

"I'm not sure about this."

"Don't be grumpy, Jake. The cold of the North must have gotten into your bones."

Jacob ignored that, as his sister was right, the chills of the North has made him a bit unpleasant at the moment, but he was glad to spend this time with her.

Aegon's Garden was quite barren and wasn't too pretty. Jacob had learned of how this place was where the Conqueror came to when he needed time to himself.

Patchface's half green and half-red checked face was behind the two siblings, as he waved to Shireen with a smile.

Jacob's eyebrows arched, at the gesture of the fool, as he didn't trust him and had to keep on his toes and watch out for the clown.

"How was your time with the Starks?" Shireen asked, curious on how her brother's visit was.

"Cold, but comfortable." Jacob replied, as he rubbed his hands to warm them up.

"Mother and I missed you."

"It's alright now, little sister. I don't be going away anytime soon." Jacob placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Mother and Father have been talking about finding you a wife."

"Oh….you listened, weren't you supposed to be in your lessons with Maester Cressen."

"He let me go early."

Jacob stopped walking, as he kneeled down to get on Shireen's level with a sullen look in his sapphire blue irises.

"Shireen, even if I get married. I will never leave you, you will always be my number one lady." He said solemnly, brushing strains of his sister's hair away from her face.

"Did the Onion Knight enjoy the North?"

"Ser Davos is losing his touch, his horse riding prowess is not as good as I expected."

"He doesn't have many fingers to hold onto the horse with."

"True."

"Why are there so many guards outside of the island?"

Jacob didn't know how to answer Shireen's question, as she was only ten years old and was too young to know about the dangers of war and the game of thrones.

"The guards are there to protect us, as times are becoming dangerous." Jacob answered,

"Is there going to be a war?" Shireen questioned.

"No…..but you never know when a war will come, some come unexpectedly and some wars are deliberate, as some lords start them for petty reasons."

"I hope you never go away to war." Shireen said, as Jacob gulped, swallowing uncertain feelings down his throat.

"I hope so too, little sister."

Jacob didn't know how to explain things to his sister, as she was only a child and didn't need to know about the horrors of the battlefield yet.

The young lord strolled through the gardens with his sister and the mad fool in tow.


	10. Jacob IV

**A/N: The next chapter is here, but the one after this one will be the last of this volume, before the next one.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Jacob IV**

Events of the Seven Kingdoms were at a tipping point, as Jacob was sitting in The Chamber of the Painted Table, as his father had an upset stomach and wasn't too well.

The news was of how the Lannister armies had attacked the Riverlands in retaliation for Lady Catelyn taking the Imp hostage, sending him to the Eyrie for a trial.

"_**Stupid woman, does she realise what she has done."**_ Jacob thought bitterly, as he looked at the pieces laid on the Painted Table.

The young lord knew Lord Tywin wasn't going to take this slight on his honour too lightly, as this was the same lord, who destroyed two notable houses of the Westerlands, killing all their family members and remaining relatives.

In other bad news, there had been a fight in the city streets between Lord Eddard and Ser Jaime, which made things a lot worse.

"_**Are the Starks so honourably stupid to cross the Lion's claws, remember the last person who did such a thing, as that same person's good daughter and grandchildren were murdered, only because they were threats to the new king and their rise to power."**_

Jacob had spent more time with his mother and sister the best he could, as he felt like a stranger because he had been away for so long.

He took to running the island well, as some of the guards were posted outside of the castle for security measures and how dangerous times were becoming.

Jacob was good at running things, as he had to deal with those belligerent Florent uncles and cousins, desperate for his trust and allegiance.

When things got a little much, Jacob turned to Maester Cressen for advice and a bit of wisdom, as he needed it, before he killed anyone in the castle.

At the corner of his eye, Jacob saw the old maester enter the chambers with a few books in his hands, as the young lord stood up to help him out.

"Thank you, my lord." The maester said, grateful for his help.

Jacob looked at one of the titles of the books brought in. "The History of War Strategies in the Seven Kingdoms, great book but the Archmaester, who wrote it unfortunately passed away."

"Died of the Spring sickness."

"Terrible, but at least the summer is upon us and no sicknesses to arrive anytime soon."

"Your father will be well enough to eat with the family"

"Great, but I've never seen my father ever get sick before."

"When he was a child, your lord father was quite good at hiding things, such as his feelings and if he was upset."

"Maester Cressen, I want to know about my grandfather Lord Steffon. Father wouldn't tell me anything, as he doesn't want to tell me anything of a man I don't know."

"I delivered your lord grandfather, when he was no more than a babe, as I delivered both your uncles and your father."

* * *

Jacob's expression changed, as he didn't want to hear anything on the subject of child birth and people being born, mostly because of the respect he had for his mother, for enduring all those miscarriages and stillborns all those years.

The young lord wanted a brother, but Jacob knew that was not going to happen, unless a miracle was bestowed on his mother.

"Where did the fool Patchface come from?" Lord Jacob asked.

"The fool was brought from Volantis by your lord grandfather, as a means of entertainment for his sons, he hoped the fool would make your father laugh, as a child."

Jacob's mind blanked, not wanting to create an image in his head of his humourless, uptight father laughing at anything the idiot clown did.

"_**Gods, save me from my own corrupted imagination."**_ Jacob's thoughts pleaded to the Seven.

Maester Cressen looked upon Lord Stannis's son and saw more than just his father and mother in him, but he shared characteristics akin to his lord grandfather Steffon.

"Those in the Seven Kingdoms fear me, but maester I haven't killed a high lord or started a war." Jacob wondered.

"People fear what they don't understand, as most are fools to charm and wit, not honourable qualities in a man." Maester Cressen replied.

"Would have I been successful at court?"

"You should have taken His Grace's offer."

"Maester, I love my uncle, but I cannot sufferance myself to be around those blonde-haired and green eyed shits for any longer than necessary."

"Language, young man. What would your lord father say, if he heard you saying such things?"

"Blame Uncle Robert for his bad influence."

"Have you thought of visiting Storm's End, my lord?"

"The stronghold that was supposed to be passed down to me, if father died." Jacob spoke bitterly, not wanting to dig up any old wounds.

"Lord Renly would have wanted you to stay for a few days."

"No, maester. Things between Uncle Renly and I haven't been the same, since the wedding when I questioned him of his intensions of befriending the Tyrells."

"A man's ambition can only be matched by a woman's, my lord. It's the way the highborn play the game."

"Learning southern politics is different to those of other regions and continents, maester. The game southerners love to play has dire consequences, such as death to ensure power and an alliance."

"I remember when your father came home from the Greyjoy Rebellion, quite hardened and had achieved a lot, during that war."

"If I had been King, then Balon Greyjoy would have been put to the sword." Jacob grimaced.

"Your Uncle saw something redeeming in Lord Greyjoy to allow him to keep his lands."

"Redeeming," Jacob exclaimed, starting to chuckle. "Lord Balon Greyjoy is nothing, but a chinless craven who hides behind sea and salt."

"How did things leave off between you and His Grace?"

"Not good, Maester. Uncle Robert doesn't want to see me again, after rejecting another offer to come to court, if he was so desperate to have me with him in King's Landing, then it meant he had little faith in his old friend Ned Stark to keep him safe from the Lannisters."

"You play the game of intrigue well, my lord."

"The best thing about being stuck with the Tyrells is you learn a lot, more than the usual things sons of highborn lords and ladies learn to be successful in ruling a region, a castle and a stronghold. Every lord should teach their children about the game and how to play it, less deaths means an even playing field."

"The things said about Lord Stark are worrisome, if he doesn't play carefully. He will get into serious trouble."

"It's a shame, Cressen. Northerners are an honourable lot, but cannot play the game, it's why Northerners are unlucky, coming down to the South."

"What will happen now?"

"Uncle Renly should do his duty to protect his brother, the Lannisters have an open opportunity to seize the power they want, under Joffrey, I'd rather die than see that shit become king."

Jacob wanted to believe Maester Cressen at his word, the man never lied to him, as he was always available to the young lord at any time.

In time, maybe Jacob will learn to grow into a man and fight his own battles, whether the battle of armours and swords, or the battle of politics and intrigue.


	11. Traitors and Executions

**A/N: The tipping point of the war will begin in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Traitors and Executions**

Jacob was sitting on the Painted Table, as he had just gotten the news of how Uncle Robert was injured, during a hunt and was defeated by a wild boar.

He didn't like the sounds of that, because as a child, he had always known his Uncle to be strong and to win wars, and kill those who crossed him.

Not the sad, excuse of a man he was nowadays, who wanted to whore and drink himself into a grave.

Just now, a raven had come by to deliver him a message, which came from King's Landing, no doubt from Lord Eddard, as he was still Hand of the King after all.

His squire Devan had just delivered the letter to him, as he went back to spend time with his brothers and his father.

Jacob had known all seven sons of the Onion Knight, named Dale, Allard, Matthos, Maric, Stannis, Steffon and his squire Devan.

The young lord was charmed, as two of the sons of Ser Davos were named after his lord father and late grandfather, which made Jacob a bit sentiment.

Jacob had seen the seal of the king on it, as he was adamant of reading the message before it had been too late.

It read:

_Lord Jacob. _

_This message may seem in haste, but your Uncle doesn't have much time before he is dead, and pandemonium will presume in the Seven Kingdoms. _

_Your Uncle has apologised for how he treated you on the King's Road and wishes you to inherit his old stag pendent, which was all he had of his lord father, before he died in shipwreck many years ago, when he was a young man. _

_Things in court are dangerous, especially the knowledge I possess, which will label me a threat to the Lannisters and their hunger for power. I should have listened to you, as you have more experience in playing this dreadful game, learning from the Tyrells. _

_Lord Renly has left the city of King's Landing and I suspect he is going to the Reach, alongside the Knight of Flowers, and I do not know why, since his brother is close to death._

_As your uncle tells me you are an expert at intrigue, have studied under the tutelage of the Tyrells. _

_Speaking off, Lord Renly had suggested days ago, for your Uncle to marry Lady Margaery in exchange to set Queen Cersei aside. _

_It was a fool's game, as the Lannisters do not take slights very easily, as destroying two houses in their own lands because those lords were foolish to challenge Lord Tywin's authority. _

_Speaking of the old lion, he has been burning the homelands of my wife and my son has gone down south to liberate the Riverlords with much of the Northern host. _

_If things go wrong, and I end up in the grave, alongside your uncle. You might be the only person capable of saving the kingdoms. _

_My own son is honourable, but doesn't know the game, Lord Renly has his own ambitions and your father is no friend of the nobility or the smallfolk. _

_You have a mind for the game, but the prowess of a battle ready warrior. I have faith in you, my lord and your father, if he receives my message soon. _

_Lord Eddard Stark_

_Hand of the King and Warden of the North. _

Jacob felt a coldness inside of him, as Uncle Robert was dying and he couldn't do anything to save him from such a fate.

Maybe, for him, it would end his suffering of being stuck to a wife, he hates and children he couldn't give less of a damn about.

"_**I didn't know Lord Stark liked me so much."**_ Jacob thought in his mind. _**"His hands must be tied, with my uncle dying and the Lannisters waiting to get rid of him."**_

Jacob found the golden pendent, along with the letter, as it was fashioned from real gold and it still looked, as good as new.

The pendant must have belonged to his grandfather Lord Steffon, then had given it to Uncle Robert and now it's in his hands.

Jacob felt a bit honoured, as it kind of made up for what had happened on the King's Road between uncle and nephew.

He placed the pendant around his neck, as it made him feel like a real Baratheon with the symbol of his house around his neck.

"_**It's a shame, my Uncle can't give it to me himself, I bet Joffrey would have been jealous."**_ Jacob thought.

The thought of Uncle Robert dying hurt Jacob, as he would be losing his favourite uncle and being left with the uncle he hated the most.

Jacob didn't like his Uncle Renly very much, as the two always clashed and fought over the simplest of things, such as appropriate cloths and wanting to go to court with him.

He didn't like how his uncle pranced around court, wearing expensive clothes, in which Jacob wished he had worn, being the rightful heir of Storm's End after all.

"_**He maybe the Lord of Storm's End and my Uncle, but he will not get away so easily."**_

* * *

Two days afterwards, his Uncle Robert had died, as he had apparently wanted his pain eased by the milk of the poppy.

Jacob felt a stoniness inside, as he didn't want to talk to anyone and kept himself away from most of the people on Dragonstone.

It was too late, because Lord Eddard would be in danger, not knowing how to play the game and being surrounded by fools and bootlickers.

The worst were the people sitting on the Small Council, a position Jacob would have liked to have taken, but Uncle Renly didn't like the idea of him stealing his seat.

The eunuch Lord Varys, as he was the strangest of them all and was a foreigner, which was something Jacob had to be aware off.

The old Grand Maester Pycelle, who liked to play up this act of being frail, but underneath the chain was a sad, chinless man, who was loyal to one lord, and it was Tywin Lannister.

The one Jacob despised the most was Lord Baelish, the lowborn upstart, who got lucky because of his childhood connection with the former Tully sisters and was given the position of Master of Coin, by Jon Arryn himself.

"_**I bet Baelish had something to do with Arryn's death, since he didn't like him very much."**_ Jacob pondered.

With Uncle Robert dead and Joffrey is King, the kingdoms are going to burn, before peace can last throughout the summer.

In Jacob's eyes, Joffrey wasn't qualified to be king, because he wasn't educated, as a king should be.

It was obvious, the poor bastard was just a figurehead for the Lannisters to control the Iron Throne.

Jacob was in black clothing, as he was still grieving for his Uncle and didn't want to talk to anyone, a part from Shireen, Maester Cressen and his mother.

He had a brief argument with his father, about him being able to grieve properly and how his father hardly had any feelings towards his now dead brother.

Others would assume his father Stannis had a cold heart and didn't care for anyone, but he closed off his feelings because he wanted to appear strong and put together.

At the corner of Jacob's eye, he caught his father entering the Chamber, with a sullen look on his face, as he had time to mourn for his late brother.

"I see you are wearing your uncle's pendent." His father asked, seeing it around Jacob's neck.

"It's the last thing he gave me." Jacob replied.

"It's unfortunate, on how this game seems to take good people away and leave the bad ones behind."

"What do you mean?"

"Soon, son. We will be at war and it will not be a pleasant time for most in the kingdoms."

"Why?"

"I suspected for a long time, the royal children were not sired by your uncle, but by the Queen and the Kingslayer." His father sat down, and said the statement in a hush whisper.

"Incest?" Jacob said, with his eyes wide open. He didn't think such a thing can still be in the Seven Kingdoms, when the Targaryens left.

"Lord Arryn and I suspected for the longest, but it cost the man his life and I was lucky to be alive."

"Who else has knowledge of this?"

"Lord Eddard, he sent me an important message, but I cannot tell anyone else until the time is right."

"It's better that way, since there might be spies on the island, working for the Crown."

"Lamwick fools looking to earn a little gold."

"If what you say is true father, then you are king and I am your heir." Jacob said quietly.

"I'm afraid Lord Eddard might not live to see this war transpire."

"The Lannisters may be cruel, but they are not stupid enough to kill the Warden of the North, it will send the North and the Riverlands in rebellion, not to mention if the Vale joins Robb."

"They will remove any obstacle in their way to power, even if it means starting a war."

"A lot of blood will be shed, for a king who doesn't belong on the throne, and for rebel lords wanting to win their way into court."

"Renly fled the city, the smartest thing that fool has done in a long time."

"Father, Uncle Renly may have motives of his own, like putting himself forward as a contender for the throne."

"That would be reckless and not to mention disrespectful."

Jacob's previous prediction was coming true, two powerful players in the game had to be killed, in order for a war to begin.

Uncle Robert was already dead, but Lord Eddard was already going to make his way down to a grave.

It was a shame, because the two men were ignorant of the backstabbing, scheming and arse-licking around them.

As a young man growing up and soon to be a young lord of six and ten; Jacob was ready to take a chance and become the man, his Uncle Robert wanted him to be.


	12. Jacob V

**A/N: The last chapter for this section, until the ACOK stuff begins and I'm going to have a lot of fun writing those chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten – Jacob V**

Lying down on the floors of his chambers was what Jacob did that day, he was solemn and silent of the sounds and noise around him.

The days coming were going to be of bloodshed, scheming, and possible alliances to be made and flaunting about marriages to signify two families joining together.

"_**Lord Stark is dead, and the North and the Riverlands have revolted in rebellion, while the Eyrie and Dorne sit back and watch the impeding massacre of houses commence, Uncle Renly has his own ambition and is a problem that has to be dealt with soon."**_

Death and people dying was what Jacob anticipated, when he was to play the game, but he didn't think his Uncle Robert would die in order for those in his court to seize the power they want.

The young prince didn't want to talk to anyone, as he was still hurting from the loss of his favourite Uncle, and the one he hated still lived and made the fight for the throne a lot harder.

His eyes were staring at the celling of his bedchambers, as he was withdrawn and distant from most of the people on Dragonstone.

"_**How can I go to war now, when my little sister hardly understands the game and the sacrifices made to keep things together?"**_

Jacob felt an abundance of guilt, for essentially leaving his uncle to be torn apart by the lions, as he could have had a part in saving him from them.

If the impeding war wasn't bad enough, a foreign shadowbinder from the distant city of Asshai arrived on Dragonstone, proclaiming his father to be the chosen one and the hero to destroy the Great Other.

"_**Funny, the Eastern sort were raving mad, and I hope father and the rest our men are smart enough not to listen to her foreign babblings, which can lead us into a war against the Faith."**_

He knew he had to deal with the Red Priestess sooner or later.

Jacob thought of how only he and his father knew of what was coming to Eddard Stark, knowing the information he knew about his not biological cousins, whom were all bastards born of incest.

It was for the best, until his father was ready to tell those in his Council and those vassal lords, who were obligated to supporting his fight for the Iron Throne.

"_**The Lannisters may have Sansa captive with other highborn hostages, with a little persuasion to make those other lords bend the knee to get their relatives back, but little Arya escaped the claws of the Lion and is lost out there in the realm, ready to bleed for a king, who doesn't deserve his crown."**_

Under the tutelage of the Tyrells, Jacob learned a lot, when it came to playing the game and moving himself on the game board and having advantages to survive.

At the back of his mind, Jacob thought of Robb, who was the same age as him and was a young lord going to war, in vengeance of his father's wrongful death.

The young prince hoped his northern friend wasn't stupid enough to trust anything Theon Greyjoy tells him to do, as his family sees this war of kings to be an opportunity to get their revenge on the Starks.

Jacob sat up from the floors, as he stood up to tie his hair in a longish ponytail. His hair has significantly grown, since his last nameday and his next was coming in two days' time.

"_**Great, my sixteenth nameday to coincide with a war."**_

As a way to distinguish the differences between the two Baratheon contenders, his father had adopted his own sigil, which was a heart gules enflamed proper charged with a stag's head sable crowned of the field.

It reflected in Jacob's clothing, as well; his undershirt, breeches and cape were primarily in flame orange, with ruby red and bright yellow details in the patterns of his newly made outfit, as the colours were more vibrant and bright.

Jacob couldn't see his sister, as often as he could because his parents wanted expand on Shireen's education, as a well learned princess was important because Jacob could die on the battlefield, and only she will be the heir to the throne.

"_**Pylos is no older than Willas, but fresh from the Citadel to assist Cressen in his duties, as he is unwell and unable to do his regular duties, like before. He has been in charge of my sister's education going forward."**_

The new young maester on Dragonstone was the only person, Jacob did not view as a threat, but it made him face the reality of Cressen's age and how he might not be around to counsel him anymore.

Shireen was lucky to be educated by Cressen, whilst Jacob was under the tutelage of the Tyrells, and learning the game of courts from the walls of the flowery castle of Highgarden.

Jacob had seen his mother Selyse a lot calmer and less overprotective, maybe it was the influence of the Red Priestess's religion, as it converted many of the Florents and their men to worshiping this foreign deity from the East.

The young man knew some of his father's men still kept to the Faith, like he did and were at odds with the men converted to the Red God.

"_**We are preparing for war, we shouldn't have in fighting within our own army, when our enemies are getting stronger."**_

There were many enemies in the kingdom, with the Lannisters in the Crownlands, the Northmen and the Rivermen right next to the Westerlands and his Uncle Renly in the South.

* * *

The doors of his chambers opened for Ser Davos to enter, as Jacob was glad to see a friendly face, amongst the bootlickers and those who wanted to win his allegiance.

The Onion Knight was one of the men not overpowered, by the Priestess's religion, but was adamant of her being a threat to his father.

The new title of Prince and Heir to the Iron Throne felt strange for Jacob, as that skin didn't fit him well, but by honour and duty, the titles were his.

"It feels strange, doesn't it ser. Just days ago, I was a lord and now a prince, funny how titles change in a short space of time," Jacob said, in an exasperated tone.

"Loyal soldiers follow the leaders, they believe are worthy to their cause, Your Grace." Ser Davos replied.

"The Priestess's religion has overwhelmed the Island and there is potential for a civil war in our mists."

"You should talk to them, they would be more likely to listen to you, being the heir to the throne."

"Those licking Florents wouldn't do anything for me, unless it benefits them. Especially, when Great Uncle Lord Estermont has thrown his weight behind that thieving uncle of mine." Jacob said, raising his voice.

"Would reconciliation with your uncle be of consideration?"

"No, Ser Davos. Uncle Renly and I have an impaired relationship, he was jealous of how I was smarter than him in court politics and how I almost stole his seat on the Small Council."

"How can an uncle hate his nephew so much?"

"When that same uncle is jealous of said nephew's achievements, learned intelligence and the ability to put lords and ladies in their place."

"The Red Woman in etching closer to your father, and I might not be able to stop him."

"She could be useful, but her religion is a threat to us getting allies, whom all believe in the Faith of the Seven and the Old Gods."

"Don't tell me you have converted to the Red Woman's God?"

Jacob held his hand out and said. "Of course not, Ser. Learning under tutelage of the Tyrells taught me the Faith is the dominant religion in Westeros, and any opposition will ignite a war for religious supremacy in the realm, it's why the woman's religion and ramblings should not spread within our camp, or otherwise we will not get any allies to our cause and end up in a losing war against the Faith."

"What should we do?"

"Are you alone in your misgivings, ser?" Jacob asked.

"Maester Cressen has his reservations, along with the men loyal to your father and, also keep to the Seven."

"The woman believes my father is the chosen one against the Great Other, it's an age old legend told to children of the North." Jacob started to laugh, at the idea of his father being any kind of shining hero, when he was just a man, wedded to duty, honour and justice.

"I'm not sure he feels the same way, as you do, Your Grace."

"How was your mission in the Stormlands?"

"A failure, most of the Stormlords have no love for your father and have decided to join your Uncle instead, along with the Lords of the Reach."

Jacob brushed a hand across his head, and breathed a sigh of exhale. "Really, Uncle Renly was always the showman, begging for attention and praise."

"Are you not concerned?"

"I saw it coming. At Lord Garlan and Lady Leonette's wedding, when Uncle Renly was a special guest. The times I would go back to Highgarden, my uncle and Lord Mace would converse in private, but I knew it wasn't for a friendly chat, especially with Lord Tyrell being the ambitious man he is, and wanting his family close to the Iron Throne, by any means necessary."

"Do you still care for the Redwyne girl?"

"I suspect Uncle Renly to marry Lady Margaery to get her father's support and his bannerman, but he could have married Desmera to spite me." Jacob's sapphire blue eyes widened, and were still.

"Your uncle has instituted a new Kingsguard, called the Rainbow Guard." Ser Davos said grimly.

Normally, the son of Stannis Baratheon didn't laugh much, but he took light at the expense of his most hated Uncle and his stupidity and foolishness.

The young prince began to laugh, at the thought of his Uncle's best knights wearing all colours of the rainbow on their arms.

"It fits with my uncle's outlandish tastes, imagine all the knights wearing all those bright colours on the battlefield, they would blind their enemies with the sight of their colours." Jacob laughed.

"With the Knight of Flowers, as their Lord Commander."

"It's would be a shame, since Willas and I were great friends. Killing his brother would surely make us enemies."

"Does your father know?"

"I prefer he doesn't, ser. He is King and has his duties and work, as I have my own plans to put those belligerent Florents and vassal lords in their place."

"What of those relatives of yours, who have deserted you and sided with your Uncle?"

"They will be pardoned, but never forgiven or unpunished. My father makes the rules, as I implement them."

"Marriage is the next step, your father is adamant in finding you a suitable match to gain alliances, but your mother is determined not to have you married off."

"I love my mother, ser, but she must let this happen. It's because I am her only son, and doesn't want me to get hurt. A mother's love is a powerful thing that is not a weapon or poison."

"The options are quite thin, Your Grace."

"Are the rumours true of Robb Stark crowing himself King of the North and the Trident, Maester Cressen told me earlier?"

"Yes, it's true. Your Grace."

Jacob's sapphire blue eyes changed, as they were light before, but now have darkened and full of rage behind them.

"Traitor, he will answer for his usurpation of my father's throne." Jacob barked, in a tone seeped in bitterness and anger.

Within himself, Jacob was raging and surprised of how Robb wasn't mustering his forces to support him, as they had grown to be friends in Winterfell.

"_**It seems war and its aftermath changes people, for the worse. My Uncle got fat from the pressures of ruling the kingdoms, Robb and Uncle Renly became traitors and my enemies."**_

"If it came to battle, Your Grace. Would you kill the Stark boy?"

"It depends, if he hopes the Mother gives him mercy, not to die by my blade or the Stranger not to take him away from the world."

"The Stark boy has the forces of the North and the Riverlands on his side, and your Uncle has the strength of the Reach and the Stormlands behind him."

"Most of the Reacher lords are not as smart, as they think they are. The only ones with brains are Lords Rowan, Tarly and Hightower. Lord Mace is fortunate his mother and Willas are the smart ones in the family."

"Will peace be an option?"

"Uncle Renly maybe ambitious, but stupid. He is only crowned King, so Lord Mace can have his dream of his daughter being Queen and a grandson on the throne. It's swapping Casterly Rock corruption with Highgarden corruption." The prince spoke.

Jacob saw enemies everywhere, and didn't feel safe outside the island of Dragonstone and those who cared about him.

Growing into a man has a lot of weight behind it, as war, bloodshed, politics and the battlefield awaited him.


	13. ACOK: The King's Council

**A/N: This prologue/chapter kicks off the ACOK stuff and sets the tone for the rest of the volume.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – The King's Council **

The aging maester was strolling around on the Isle of Dragonstone, after seeing the red comet across the sky, as it must be a sign of an omen.

Cressen had seen a white raven arrive from the Citadel, declaring the end of the long summer in living memory and the coming of the long winter.

His eventual successor Pylos was responsible for the education of Princess Shireen and most of his day to day duties, as he was growing old and feeble.

Seeing the fool Patchface entertain the Princess made him smile a little as Cressen saw the princess as the saddest child he has ever known, and he considered her another mark of his failures.

The greyscale on the left cheek of the princess almost claimed her life, but since the return of her brother Prince Jacob, she had become happier and a bit more cheerful.

Nevertheless, Prince Jacob was successful on his own right, under the tutelage of the overlords of the Reach and finding his own place in the world.

"_**Death had forced Prince Jacob to become a man and face the cruelty of the world, and made him see enemies everywhere, paranoid and reclusive just like his father."**_

Cressen saw a lot of the growing sadness inherited from his king to the prince, as Prince Jacob isolated himself from a lot of inhabitants of Dragonstone, a part from his immediate family and the sons of Ser Davos.

He couldn't blame him, as the young man just lost his Uncle and feels betrayed by the Stark boy, whom crowned himself King in the North and his Uncle Renly, who crowned himself the King in Highgarden.

The maester was thankful the prince was strong enough to resist The Red Woman's influence, as he was smarter than that and knew better.

"_**I worry for the prince, his anger is not as expressive, but deeply concealed, and uses his mind to plot such wickedness inside his mind, not forgetting he is only a man of five and ten and is about to experience his first war."**_

Cressen knew the Red Woman was not good, if King Stannis wanted to win the Iron Throne, but it seemed he was thankful his son Jacob, being his heir was the one his king listened to the most, rather than the Lady Melisandre's babblings.

"_**The Onion Knight's mission in the Stormlands was a failure, the Stormlords have no love for His Grace, but his unmarried son soon to be a man of six and ten was an advantage, but the Queen Selyse was apprehensive of her only boy being wed, as she wasn't trusting of whom might share her son's bed."**_

The maester could see the Queen's apprehension of her son being married off; there were a lot of falsehood nowadays, as people were not worth trusting, with many having agendas of their own.

Cressen knew his king couldn't protect the prince from war, as Prince Jacob was a battle ready warrior, trained by one of the greatest military commanders in the South.

It's ironic, as the young prince will be going to war against his uncle, the people who fostered him, and the now northern lord he called friend days ago.

The Red Woman's arrival was when Prince Jacob was away in the North, as he would have been challenge for the Lady Melisandre, with the Prince being a devout believer in the Seven and is devoted to protecting his family from her madness.

"_**Prince Jacob has no love for his Uncle Renly, the two would constantly clash and fight over this simplest of things, it was the bitterness of not inheriting Storm's End, which belonged to him by the laws of succession, after his father. The young prince has his late uncle's ability to hold a grudge for a long period of time."**_

Cressen thought of Prince Jacob, as another son, but more politically savvy than his father and uncles, but hadn't experienced war and bloodshed, like his father did years ago and will see his first battles and those he called friends will be his enemies.

He knew the Lady Melisandre had to be stopped, but Prince Jacob would properly have her thrown into the sea, if he caught any whiff of falsehood, then the men in their camp would have no choice, but to listen to their prince rather than the foreign red woman.

The maester opens the doors to The Chamber of the Painted Table, as he finds Stannis in the top room of the keep, looking down at the Painted Table, which was detailed map of Westeros.

He could see his king was sheltered, keeping all emotions at bay and alone. With his son still grieving for his uncle in peace and quiet.

"I knew you would come, even though you haven't been summoned," The king said bluntly. "You need your rest now."

"I am here, if my king needs counsel."

"The right of Storm's End should have belonged to me, then passed down to my son, when my brother assumed the throne. I occupied it, built his fleet. The island doesn't give me the supply of men I need to seize the throne."

"What you brother did was an injustice, but he gave you Dragonstone because he needed a strong lord, who can hold it, as Renly was only a boy at the time."

"Still a boy, but a thieving boy who hasn't done anything to earn the throne." The king said, with bitterness in his tongue. "Why did the gods inflict me with brothers?"

"Renly is not as politically smart, as the Prince, but he is bold and heedless, just like Robert."

"What am I to tell those bannermen, who I do command?"

"Tell them that the Lannisters are the true enemy, and suggests we join with Renly to defeat them."

"I refuse to join with that thief, who decides to command the armies of the Stormlands and the Reach against me. Mind you, it was Robert who suggested my son foster with the _Lannisters_ with flowers on their banners. To be educated alongside their sons and daughters, trained by a stern lord and knows how to sail better than any ship captain, I've seen during the Greyjoy Rebellion."

"Would a partnership with Robb Stark prove fruitful, he commands the armies of the Riverlands and the North behind him?"

"He is another green boy and another false king, daring to steal half of my kingdom. Robert's idea to make the Stark boy and my own friends was a disaster, and now Jacob wants to kill him for defiance and treason."

"Half a realm is better than none, the boy might bend the knee in exchange for help in avenging his father."

"Why should I avenge him? He means nothing to me, only sent my son that letter and now he wears my dead brother's pendent around his neck, as rightfully so. I was his true brother, not Stark, but he treated me, as if I wasn't his brother. I held Storm's End for him, watching good people starve to death, while Mace Tyrell and Paxter Redwyne were feasting over the other side of the walls. Did he thank me? No he thanked Stark for lifting the siege. I built a fleet at his command, took Dragonstone in his name, but he blamed me for the Darry knight and the Targaryen children escaping, as if I could have stopped it. I sat on his council for fifteen years, whilst I allowed him to send my son to Highgarden to be fostered, to help Jon Arryn rule his realm, whilst Robert drank and whored, but Arryn died, did my brother name his own brother his hand? No, he went riding off to his dear friend Ned Stark and offered him the honour. He could have removed Renly from the council and instilled my son instead. And small good it did either of them."

"I would suggest a marriage pact between the princess and Robert Arryn. Dragonstone is too grim of a place for a child."

"It was planned to have the sickly child brought to foster with me, but Lady Arryn will never let her son leave the walls of the Mountains, she is paranoid and sees enemies everywhere."

"Sending the princess and her fool to the Eyrie would be a better idea, she will be safe from war, as the Valemen are not fighting for any of the claimants of the realm."

"It's worth a try."

Then, Stannis's wife Queen Selyse and son Prince Jacob entered, with the prince having a stony look on his face, as he looked to be fighting an internal war with himself.

"You don't need to beg or bargain with anyone, they all owe their allegiance to you, the true king." The Queen said sharply.

"I need swords to my cause, and do you have an army." The King argued in reply.

"House Florent can provide an army."

"They can only provide 2,000 men and are too close to Highgarden."

"The comet is a sign, a sign the Lord of Light will aid you on your conquest."

"How many men will the Red God provide for me in the war?"

"R'hllor will bring you the power of Highgarden and Storm's End to you side." Queen Selyse insisted.

"Mother, those men are fighting for Uncle Renly, especially those of House Florent and House Estermont, who have blood ties to me and Shireen." The Prince spoke up, as his parents were listening.

"Don't worry, my boy. They will release the error of their ways and will fight for us."

"If only you were not as stubborn in delaying the inevitable, Jacob will get married, whether you or Lady Melisandre dislike it." The king said, to the Queen.

"If Renly should die, then his armies will flock over to you." The Queen suggested, "Lady Melisandre has looked into the flames, and has seen Renly's death."

Cressen saw the Prince's eyes finch, as his shoulders were hunched back and parts of his hair covering his face, as he pushed it back to see his saddened irises and fumbling fingers.

"It's an evil fratricide and should not be entertained." The maester said.

The maester was horrified by the notion, of having Lord Renly assassinated for some hope of his armies coming to his side. It's a dangerous idea and should be put away, as he didn't want to see the men he raised fight each over for a sword melted throne.

"I have heard your counsel and will hear hers, you should leave." The King said bluntly, as the maester did as he was bid.

* * *

After the seemingly harsh conversation with the king, the maester slumped back into his rooms, with the help of Maester Pylos, his soon to be replacement.

He contemplated his options of what to do.

Cressen raised Robert, Stannis and Renly after their father was taken by the angry sea, and cannot bear to watch one kill the other.

He knew every word Queen Selyse said was preached to her by Melisandre, it is she who must be silenced, before she can convert the king to her evil schemes and spread her mad religion beyond the island of Dragonstone.

The maester was fortunate it won't happen, with Prince Jacob holding a considerable amount of influence over his father, being his only son and heir to the throne.

Cressen was concerned for the prince, as Ser Davos told him of the prince wanting to kill Robb Stark for not supporting him and crowning himself king.

"_**How could things go so wrong, war and bloodshed changes people, as the prince is now etching to kill a boy, he once called friend, as the Stark boy betrayed him for his own ambition for a crown."**_

The Strangler.

The maester knew poison was a terrible, honourless crime, but it was the only poison in the world, which can ensure a quick, painful death, surely the gods will forgive him for such a crime, as it was to remove a real threat to King Stannis's path to the Iron Throne.

He made sure the poison was dissolved into the wine, as it was to look harmless to the average eye, but the Red Woman's eyes were not average at all.

Cressen plans on giving the cup to Lady Melisandre at the feast, King Stannis was holding for his bannermen and the lords of the Crownlands.

He knew it was a dreadful thing he was planning, but it had to be done to eliminate the Red Woman from the king's side.

On the contrary, the doors of his rooms opened for Prince Jacob to enter, clothed in the orange, red and yellow colours of the king's new sigil, adopted from the Red Woman's religious emblem.

The maester was quick to hide the poison and the cup away, he didn't want the prince to turn on him, as he suspected the king already did.

"I didn't see you were busy, maester." The prince said kindly, unlike the tone he used against the bannermen.

"I didn't expect you to visit me." Cressen replied.

"My father didn't mean to make you feel insignificant, but he has a lot on his mind. Preparing for war, trying to gain allies across the realm and making his claim known."

"The Red Woman is influencing your mother."

"Can't blame her, she has been through a lot, miscarriages and stillborns. It's nice she has something to believe in, even if it's not of the Faith. What has my mother done to deserve the suffering of losing potential brothers and sisters?"

"She is starting to have an influence on your father, since he was the one who brought her to Dragonstone."

"Don't worry, maester. I still have my father's trust and confidence, over some foreigner from a distant city in the East."

"What of the rest in your father's court, the men who are devoted to her religion and your mother converting them."

"It's to be a grand feast, and I don't want you to miss it, all because of a misunderstanding." The prince said, resting his head on the maester's shoulder.

Cressen started to smile, as his heart softened. "You know to soften one's heart, Your Grace."

* * *

Hours late in the day, Cressen had been late for the feast King Stannis was holding for the bannermen and vassal lords on the island.

He was thankful for the knight, who helped him get to the top of the keep, but the fool Patchface was rambling on in song and looked to be disturbed.

The maester knew his plan could fail, and he could die. Leaving Prince Jacob to grieve over someone else he cared for.

Lady Melisandre was an enigma of her own, from a distant land and a foreign religion spreading through Dragonstone and the King's court. Her wicked and foreign beauty, may have seduced some of the men into worshipping the Red God.

Luckily, the Red Woman didn't convert the prince to her mad religion, as the prince knew better, from studying under the Tyrells and not wanting to be a part of a war against the Faith.

"_**I hope to the Seven, the prince doesn't lose his good heart and stain it with the blood of the Young Wolf and his uncle."**_

When he reached the high table of the chamber, Cressen sees the king has given his seat to Pylos.

"Why did you not wake me?" Cressen asked, of the young apprentice.

"I was told to let you rest and you were not needed." Pylos replied.

Cressen didn't blame the young man; he was only doing his duty to the king and wanted to be kind.

The maester looks at all the lurid knights and captains: the aged and sour Lord Ardrian Celtigar, the handsome Lord Monford Velaryon, the young Lord Duram Bar Emmon, the uninviting Ser Axell Florent, the pious Lord Guncer Sunglass and the Lysene captain Salladhor Saan.

Only Ser Davos was dressed simply. Prince Jacob sits to Stannis's right, in the place of high honour, as it should be.

Lady Melisandre sits with Queen Selyse, no doubt influencing her more with her religion and flame visions of victory for the king.

"Pylos will assume all of your duties for the time being. You are to rest and think of your health." The king spoke bluntly.

The maester was heartbroken, as he didn't believe they were Stannis's words, remembering how it was him who was unloved and needed it, rather than his brothers.

The rejection pained him, as the blank expression on the face of Prince Jacob, who couldn't use his clever mind this time.

Out of all the assembled lords, Ser Davos offered him a seat, as the Onion Knight shared his misgivings on the Red Woman and her religion.

As the fool Patchface begins to entertain the king and the assembled lords. "We should wear motley, as we are about fool's business." The Onion Knight commented.

"Your Grace, it would be prudent to ally with Robb Stark or Lady Arryn." The maester urged.

"R'hllor is the only ally the king needs." Queen Selyse insisted.

"Gods and deities make uncertain allies, and R'hllor has no power here." Cressen replied.

"If you believe it to be true, then put the fool's crown on." Lady Melisandre suggested, with the Queen agreeing with her.

"Fool...give the crown to Cressen." The king grudgingly orders the fool.

The maester felt no short of a court fool, playing for the entertainment of those in the royal court.

"You should sing." The Queen suggested.

Prince Jacob raised his hand, and glared at his mother and the Red Woman, with a stern look in his blue eyes. "Mother, he shouldn't do such a thing, he is a maester, and not a fool to be prancing around for such entertainment, Patchface can do that finely. He has served father well and should be left alone."

Cressen saw the opportunity, to get rid of Lady Melisandre once and for all, but if he was successful, he knew Prince Jacob would hate him for committing such a crime.

After all, the man soon to be of six and ten saved him from further public humiliation, and wished the prince let go of vengeance in killing Robb Stark.

He slips a crystal into Davos' cup, he is sure only the Onion Knight notices. "Shall we propose a toast to the power of R'hllor?"

"You shall, Lord Maester." Lady Melisandre agreed.

"This is madness." Ser Davos whispered, as he knew what was going to happen and didn't want the prince to see it.

"It's for the sake of the realm and my lord's soul." Cressen insisted.

"It's not too late to refuse the drink, maester." The Red Woman said, as an ultimatum.

"No, my lady."

Melisandre drinks most of the cup, leaving a small amount for the maester. He was uncertain, but he knew it was for the sake of the realm and to break his king and queen free from her influence.

In spite of this, Cressen pushes away his fears and drinks as well. With the ruby at Melisandre's throat glowing brightly, and said. "R'hllor does have power."

The maester tries to reply, but his throat began to constrict and close up inside. He was struggling to keep his balance with the blood running under his nose.

Unaffected by the poison, the red woman looks on with pity, as Cressen collapsed onto ground.

The last thing the maester heard was the loud, heart wrenching screech from the prince, he would leave and never thanked for his kindness.


	14. ACOK: Jacob I

**A/N: This chapter has been re-edited, after finding mistakes and how it didn't make sense after reading it over again. The constructive criticism is welcome, because it helps me become a better writer and more aware of future mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – Jacob I (ACOK)**

Flickers of the flames of horror burn through the stone statues of the Seven Gods, as hundreds of men watched on with apathy and nothingness in their hearts.

Jacob of House Baratheon, rightful Prince of the Seven Kingdoms outside on the beach of Dragonstone, watching the idols of the Faith be burned at Melisandre's command.

The young man was standing with Ser Davos, the Onion Knight and his sons Allard and Dale. And a tear came from his eye, seeing the idols of the religion he worshipped, since he was child burn, along with the stained glass and the sept.

The prince knew he couldn't stop them, as the most fanatical of R'hllor's followers on the island will kill him, but luckily Uncle Axell Florent had control over those men.

The spectacle of the burnings confused Jacob, as he was in mourning again. For the death of Maester Cressen and the destruction of the Seven before his eyes.

"_**The Lady Melisandre knew what Cressen planned for her, and made him drink his own poison and killed him."**_

Prince Jacob saw Septon Barre imprisoned for protesting, but the man had a right to, since his sept was destroyed by those belligerent men with no respect for elders.

"_**If the Queen's men could do such a thing to a septon, then I wouldn't imagine what my father would do to me, if he finds out I still wrote to Willas, before the war started. It seems we are enemies, with his family declaring for Uncle Renly."**_

Jacob watched the fire flicker, looking around to see many men uncertain and a bit torn between wanting save the idols or themselves.

Especially when, Lord Sunglass was imprisoned, along with his sons for daring to protest, being the pious lord he was, his loyalty was to the Faith and nothing more.

"Lord of Light, come to us in our darkness! We offer you these false gods, take them and cast your light upon us for the night is dark and full of terrors." Melisandre chanted.

Jacob saw his mother Queen Selyse chant the words loud, among her loyal men, who also were converted to Melisandre's religion.

This religion maybe a menace, but it gave his mother something to believe in and made her happy.

On the other hand, the burning of the Seven idols made the prince cough from the excessive smoke, as did Lord Celtigar, Lord Duram Bar Emmon turned grey and Lord Velaryon watched the prince's father, then the fire.

Prince Jacob had to hand to Lady Melisandre, she may be a temptress, but she was an affluent storyteller, telling such tales of the ancient hero Azor Ahai, something Jacob had seen reading about the history of Valyria and the dragon lords of the East.

"_**Yet, my mother's men will throw themselves for the Red Lady, but will either of them be so devoted to a prince, who worships the Faith."**_

The prince was apprehensive of his name day coming soon, as it coincides with a war and will not be able to have his family around him.

"_**My not so cousin Joffrey is a figurehead for the Lannisters to control, and has started his reign in an appalling fashion. Killing Ned Stark, keeping the dead lord's daughter hostage and waging war against Robb, who fashioned himself King in the North. Stupid boy, he will pay for his treason, either he changes his mind and bends the knee to my father or he will die by my blade, to never feel the warmth of a woman's body."**_

"_**Oh and Uncle Renly has crowned himself the King in Highgarden, with the power of the Stormlands and the Reach behind him. I'm sure this was a lot designed and planned by Lord Mace and Ser Loras, the eager lover of my uncle."**_

Jacob didn't want his mind to drudge on about his traitor uncle and his traitor northern friend, as he wanted to save those bitter feelings for the battlefield.

The prince watched his father King Stannis pull out the flaming sword from the pyre, but was sure his father wore a glove to keep safe, as he didn't believe him to be a hero.

The Queen's men and his mother chanted the prayer of their new religion, for the night is dark and full of terrors, which were the words echoed through the island.

"_**Father must know how ridiculous this is, and mother is enthralled by Melisandre that she can't see sense."**_

Jacob wasn't stupid, he knew Uncle Renly had certain affections for the Tyrells, especially the Knight of Flowers, but didn't judge as he had his own reservations in terms of feeling affection or even receiving affection from anyone.

The prince didn't believe in love, as he believed it to be for children because he had been hurt and scorned by it.

He had been hurt by Desmera Redwyne, as she still loved him, but her father was to broker a betrothal with Ser Daven Lannister, a man who looked like a lion and was a fearsome fighter.

Jacob had seen some of the more distant Lannisters, mostly at the tourneys of Joffrey years ago, but never entertained in talking to them, because they were of the enemy house.

"_**I wonder how she is, stuck back at the Arbor or in Uncle Renly's camp with her lord father. Does she still dream of marrying me or are her affections are towards some other boy?"**_

The prince liked to walk on the edge of what was conventionally right, and what he wanted, as a young man discovering what his feelings truly mean.

During his time in the Reach, Jacob enjoyed the company of men and women, and even a son of House Rowan foolishly thought himself in love with the then dual heir.

Jacob entertained the idea, but the Rowan boy was a jealous man, as he hated Willas for gaining his friendship and trust.

"_**Different times, when I was just a boy coming into manhood. And I have gotten there. There will be no more songs or poetry of such, as I closed off any kind of feelings for, as long as I live."**_

The prince began to walk away from the fiery display, as he didn't like what he was seeing and felt guilty for not stopping the poor septon from being imprisoned, along with Lord Sunglass and others who opposed of Melisandre's religion.

His mind was clouded by war, betrayal, seeing enemies everywhere and wearing the faces of his friends and wanted to shake of the nightmares of Uncle Renly sending the Knight of Flowers to kill him in battle.

"_**Truthfully, Ser Loras wouldn't kill me, even if he wanted to for Renly, but he knew very well Willas and I were close friends, and my death would certainly send the poor man into grief and madness, as I was the only highborn willing to be his friend and looked past his broken leg, and cared for him a lot, even if it put us on opposing sides of the war."**_

Prince Jacob headed into a crowed port, as it was way he could be free and away from the constricted role of being Prince.

He wore the orange, ruby and yellow clothing his mother suggested, as it were the new colours adopted from her strong faith in R'hllor and Lady Melisandre. The colours befitted him in his new role, as the rightful Prince of the Seven Kingdoms.

His eyes caught on Ser Davos leaving an inn with a flamboyantly dressed man, as Prince Jacob recognised it to be Salladhor Saan, the Lysene pirate the Onion Knight brought to his father's cause.

The Onion Knight was one of the only other men, who never betrayed Jacob or broken his heart, so it was easy to see why Jacob attached himself to his father's best man, then Uncle Axell Florent, his mother's best man.

"Your Grace." The Onion Knight called out, as he caught Prince Jacob among some of the common folk, as he wanted to see him.

Jacob looked up to Ser Davos, as a second father, even though he was a smuggler in the past and owed his knighthood and new status to his father.

The Lysene pirate dressed outlandishly, as it must have been customary in his homeland to dress in such a way, but Jacob minded his tongue when around cutthroats and thieves.

"This is no place for a prince, you should be with your father." Ser Davos commented.

"Couldn't stand the burning, the smoke was too much and I thought Lord Sunglass was going to die, protesting the way he did."

"Such sights are common in Lys, burnings bore me, as they will your father, young prince." Salladhor muttered.

"I doubt anything can phase him now, going to war and many lives to be taken."

The three men started to walk along the crowded port, as Prince Jacob stayed close to Ser Davos, as he knew he would protect the knight from his own parents and the lords, who berate him.

"One of my trading ships arrived from King's Landing, with news of the Lannister lord overseeing the capital city and has driven out Janos Slynt, as commander of the City Watch."

"The Imp is in charge, heard of the rumours of Lord Tywin being stuck fighting in the Riverlands and Robb disarming the Kingslayer in battle, impressive for a boy who hasn't seen war. It's a good thing Lord Tyrion has sense to get rid of that bootlicker, never liked Slynt. Always tried to undermine me, and was spreading indecent rumours about me." The prince said bluntly.

"How well is the city defended?"

"The walls are strong, but defended only by the gold cloaks, who are too few and are inexperienced. We would strike now, while the opportunity stands, with the little lord dressed as a fool and Queen Cersei to warm my bed, as part of my payment." The pirate replies.

Prince Jacob was disgusted hearing such things, as he was taught better not to herd such filth, especially about a woman Jacob had nightmares about, every time he left King's Landing from his small visits to court.

"I will assure you will be paid."

"I want gold, Davos not words."

"There is gold in the treasury at King's Landing, unless Uncle Robert emptied it all before he died. My father is an honourable man, pirate and will pay his debts to those who loyal to his cause." The Prince said gently, with a stern tone.

"We should attack the capital." Salladhor urged.

"How long can we hold it with Tywin Lannister and Renly Baratheon against us?"

"It's a fool's game, pirate. My uncle has the power of the Reach and the Stormlands behind him, as those Stormlords should be behind my father and not licking my uncle's boots. And Lord Tywin will be busy fighting in the Riverlands against _King_ Robb." The prince said, as the word king was said like a slur.

"Lord Renly has left Highgarden with his army and new queen to match on King's Landing with him." The pirate foretold.

Jacob was right about Uncle Renly marrying Lady Margaery for her father's support and his bannermen on his side, and also certain alliances came with its own rewards and positions in his new royal court.

Uncle Renly bringing his queen suggests either great love, which was a complete lie because Jacob knew his uncle enjoyed the company of men and loved Ser Loras.

"_**Uncle Renly is like Joffrey, a figurehead for the wealthy family in the court to control the realm. If my uncle does win and sit on the Iron Throne, Mace Tyrell will be his hand; Randyll Tarly his master of laws; Ser Loras, as his Lord Commander of his Rainbow Guard, gods what a stupid idea. Paxter Redwyne, as his master of ships; Mathis Rowan, as his Master of Whisperers and some Hightower I can't remember, as they were too many of them, as master of coin. Certainly not, Old man Leyton, as he has never left the Hightower in years."**_

Prince Jacob saw Uncle Renly's set up to be just like Uncle Robert's, but at least Lady Margaery was pleasant and kind, as Queen Cersei was the devil in a lavish gown of gold and red.

"The king must be told of this." The Onion Knight pressed on."

"Already have done, old friend, but your king doesn't approve of my presence."

"My father likes to keep those he doesn't trust, as far away as possible, don't take it too personally, pirate."

"The prince has a sharp tongue, and a mind for games. Being unmarried gives your king an advantage in a whole other arena, Davos."

"Ser, there is still a chance for us to join with the Starks and Tullys, if Robb is willing to listen, like a sensible person and not listen to the words of those loudmouths, who were responsible for crowning him in the first place."

"Your father will not hear it, since Cressen suggested the same thing."

"Robb is winning battles; he has liberated the Riverlands from Lannister tyranny, has victories in the Green Fork and the Whispering Wood, and has captured the Kingslayer."

"What are you suggesting, Your Grace?"

"I'll propose it at the next Council meeting, but I'm not sure if my father will receive it well and it would put me at odds with my relatives of House Florent, but it's the most sensible and worthwhile decision I thought of."

"Your king's sword is not the true Lightbringer, and how will a burnt sword serve him." The pirate claimed.

"It is a burning sword." Ser Davos insisted.

"After two failed attempts, Azor Ahai laboured a hundred days and nights on a hero's blade to oppose the darkness. Then, he tempered the word into his wife Nissa Nissa's heart and her blood, soul, courage and strength went into the steel to create the Red Sword of Heroes. Be thankful your king's sword is not real because too much light can burn the eyes, and fire burns."

"All fairytales and nonsense." Prince Jacob grunted.

"When will he sail?" Salladhor asked.

"It depends on the will of the king's new god." Ser Davos replied.

"Who is your god?"

"My god is my king, as I owe everything to him and has blessed me with his outmost trust."

"Soon, old friend. We will be feasting in the Red Keep, and your king owes me another 30,000 dragons come the black of the moon, the statues they burnt might and brought a noble price."

"My father is a man wedded to duty, justice and honour. He will honour the debts he makes to those, who help him on the quest to the throne, pirate."

"If your father grants me Queen Cersei for the night, boy. Your father shall be forgiven." The pirate said, as he leaves both men at the port.

Prince Jacob had heard of the stories of Azor Ahai from the bedtime stories Old Nan would tell the Stark children, on his visit to Winterfell, as the hero and Bran the Builder formed an alliance to raise up the Wall and defeat the Great Other once.

He knew all that nonsense of his father being the hero reborn was all a farce and a lie, as he didn't believe it to be true because fire was not a Baratheon's weapon, but a Targaryen's asset.

"Your old friend is a little eccentric for my tastes, ser." Prince Jacob spoke up.

"You believe in your father to be the chosen one, Your Grace." Ser Davos replied.

"No, and I hope my father doesn't let this nonsense get into his head, we are at war and there is no time for silliness."

"Your nameday is coming soon, have you thought of what you wanted."

"The things I want will never happen, ser. Wanting to give Robb Stark a chance to fight for me, destroy the Greyjoys before they get a whiff of revenge in their mind, Uncle Renly giving up this silly notion of being king and fighting beside his brother and Willas still being my friend." The prince said sadly, knowing none of those things will come true.

"You still have me, by your side. I'll never leave you, unless you die on the battlefield."

"Good, at least you haven't betrayed me or broken my heart yet." The prince said kindly.

"Between you and I, your father doesn't know about your friendship with the Tyrell boy was still continuing, before the war."

"If he found out, he will throw me in the dungeons, along with Lord Sunglass Septon Barre, Ser Hubard and his three sons."

"Your father wouldn't do such a thing, over a simple matter of boys being friends. Besides, he values your counsel over the Red Woman's."

A sour feeling within was what Jacob couldn't escape, as seeing the idols of the faith he worshipped turn into charted smoke and ashes.

It was a sign of even worse things to come, unless he had a plan to curb Lady Melisandre's influence throughout his father's court.

* * *

After dark, Jacob was sitting at the Painted Table, bored and so were the important bannermen were leaving the chambers.

Being the rightful Prince of the Seven Kingdoms was a chain handcuffed onto his wrists, as he had watch what he was doing from now on.

He had seen Ser Davos and Devan arrive, by the summons of his father King Stannis, who sat at the head at the table.

Jacob's eyes caught on Uncle Axell Florent, a man who was the leader of the Queen's men and a loyalist of the Red God.

"What did you think of the burning gods, I saw a vision of the glory waiting our king when we take King's Landing." Ser Axell said, in a stone, which seemed arrogant and over confident.

"All I saw was fire." Ser Davos replied, pushing past the knight and must wonder why the man bothered.

The Onion Knight finds his place at the Painted Table with Maester Pylos, who seemed comely and was a good influence on Shireen.

"Have a look at this." His father commanded, handing the letter to Ser Davos, who looked a little agitated.

Prince Jacob had his hand under his chin, as he was bored of such delegations and wanted to get out into the field and fight.

"Maester, you read the letter instead." The king said, as the maester was handed the letter.

It read:

_All men know me for the trueborn son of Steffon Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End, by his lady wife Cassana of House Estermont. I declare upon the honour of my house that my beloved brother Robert, our late king, left no trueborn issue of his body, the boy Joffrey, the boy Tommen and the girl Myrcella being abominations born of incest between Cersei Lannister and her brother Jaime the Kingslayer. _

_By right of birth and blood, I do this day lay claim to the Iron Throne of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. Let all true men declare their loyalty. Done in the Light of the Lord, under the sign and seal of Stannis of House Baratheon, the First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. _

"Add Ser to the Kingslayer's name, since he is still a knight." Stannis ordered. "And remove beloved brother, since it's a lie."

"Father, a bit of harmless courtesy would make some of the highborn sympathetic." Prince Jacob said.

"All 117 ravens will be used to carry out copies across the realm."

"It's likely the letters will be burned by lords, who fight for others kings, when they should be supporting their rightful king." The prince grimaced.

"Ser Davos, you are to sail North, as far as the White Harbor, while your Dale sails south as far as the Arbor. They are to post the declaration in every port and fishing village they pass, for every man who can read."

"Some of the smallfolk cannot read and sending some knights, whom will read the declaration out loud, Your Grace." Ser Davos pointed.

"I will have a hundred knights, who would rather read than fight. I plan to send Allard across the narrow sea to carry my declaration to the Free Cities as well, so the world will know of my claim and Cersei's infamy." The king said, as he dismisses the maester from the chambers.

Prince Jacob was a bit saddened within, even though Tommen and Myrcella being born of incest, at one time he did care about them and didn't want them to be killed in a brutal fashion or whatever the Lady Melisandre has in mind.

"What did the lords think of the letter, Your Grace?" Ser Davos asked.

"They all flattered me, except Velaryon, who said steel would decide the matter, as I never suspected as much. I want the truth, not minced words." Stannis replied.

"The words are strong and blunt, Your Grace, but you have no proof of the incest."

"There is proof of sort, at Storm's End, my acknowledged bastard cousin Edric Storm looks just like Uncle Robert, yet Joffrey and Tommen look nothing like him." Prince Jacob interjected.

"You are unable to reach the boy at Storm's End, and I would suggest removing the reference of the Lord of Light from the letter in favour of something else."

"When have you become so devout?"

"I do not know this new god, but I knew the ones the men burned on the beach. When I was a begging boy, charitable septons would feed me. The people will not love you if you take away their familiar gods and give them a foreign one."

"The people never loved me anyways."

"Father, this is madness you are speaking of, going to war against Uncle Renly and the Lannisters is one thing, but going against the predominant religion of Westeros is a war we cannot afford to fight against, unless you want the Red Woman to coronate you as king."

"You will mind your tongue boy, you maybe my heir, but you are still my son and I will remind you so."

The prince watched his father gaze out of the window, as he looked solemn and sad within himself.

"I stopped believing in gods the day, I saw _Windproud_ break up on Shipbreaker Bay, I refused to worship any gods monstrous enough to drown my parents. The High Septon would always go on about justice and goodness flowing from the gods, but I insisted all saw was either was made by men." Stannis declared.

"Why trouble yourself with a new god, if you don't believe?" Ser Davos replied.

"God or no god, the Lady Melisandre has power."

"Maester Cressen had wisdom."

"Cressen's advice did no good; the storm lords laughed when I went begging, but there will be no more begging or laughing. The Iron Throne is mine by rights, but out of the four kings I have the fewest men and least gold. My only assets are my ships, the Red Woman and my son's intelligent mind. Do you know half of my men are afraid to even utter her name; a priestess, who can inspire such dread is not to be despised, and I mean to find out if she can do more."

"Only because they saw what happened to Cressen, and dared not to challenge her or her god's power," Prince Jacob rambled. "We need allies and ones with gold in their coffers, and men able to fight for us."

"You still think I should give the Stark boy a chance."

"It's worth a try, as he has a large host of men from the North and the Riverlands behind him."

The King stood eye to eye with his son, if Jacob saw the wrath of the gods in person, then it would be in his father, the way his eyes were on him.

"Robb Stark is nothing more than a green boy playing war and stealing the Northern part of my kingdom and to forgive them, it seems your time with Ned Stark has made you soft, Jacob and I will not stand for it, a lesser man would be arrested and punished, but you are my son and I have a use for your political mind."

Jacob felt shut down, the idea of teaming with Robb was null and void, and his father was king and he was his son, and his word was law, no matter how wrong he was.

"As a boy, I nursed an injured goshawk named Proudwing, who would follow me and eat from my hand, but will not hurt. One fay, my great Uncle Ser Harbet told me, rightly that I should try a different bird because I was embarrassing myself." The king foretold.

"You owned a goshawk, I've always wanted a hunting bird, but Uncle Renly said hunting birds were disobedient and dangerous." The prince said, surprised of something from his father's past.

Jacob knew his father was closed off and never talked about his childhood much, but his mother Selyse told him a lot about her family and how Uncle Alester worked tirelessly to find her a husband.

His father turned back to him and Ser Davos.

"The Seven never brought me, as so much as a sparrow. It was time I tried another bird, a red hawk." His father declared.


	15. ACOK: Stannis I

**A/N: The last chapter was polarising for me to write, because I wanted to give the character flaws. This volume of the story is Jacob's transition from Lord to Prince, as he will realise he will need to make hard choices, based on duty rather than his own selfish whims.  
**

**This volume is Jacob's realisation that he is torn between seeing things in black and white or see things with a grey view. **

**This chapter will delve into a lot of burned bridges between family with Catelyn being a bystander.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – Stannis I (ACOK)**

Storm's End.

The stronghold of the House Baratheon, which was meant to belong to him, but it was given to Renly, his thieving brother and a false king, trying to steal his rightful throne.

King Stannis brought his host, and those bannermen who were loyal to him near the walls of the stronghold, in which he seeks to claim, in hopes of using Robert's known bastard son, as a way of proving Cersei's incestuous crime.

He looked warily at his son Prince Jacob, who looked sullen and sad all of a sudden, maybe because the king was too harsh on the boy.

"_**No, he needs to learn his place, even though he is my son and heir. Jacob is too clever for his own good; it will be his downfall, if he is not careful."**_

Nevertheless, the war was a continuous strain on the King, as the search and acclimation of allies was an even harder task than thought out.

It didn't matter because the Onion Knight was on his mission to declare the king's claim for the Iron Throne and maybe, some of those dishonourable would come to his side.

"_**Foolish hopes and whims, Jacob was more suited for this job, but I need him with me, in case negotiations with Renly went south and a battle is to be had."**_

The king had no choice to leave his wife Queen Selyse and his daughter Princess Shireen on Dragonstone, as Ser Axell was the castellan of the island, while he was on his path to seizing his rightful stronghold.

Men were bustling about, as they gathered for camp and were preparing to take the castle, any means necessary, but Ser Cortnay Penrose holds the castle in Renly's absence and if the man was good and true, then he would surrender.

The Lady Melisandre was instructed to accompany the king on this voyage, as she has had more of her visions, involving king's blood and promises of victory in his hands.

Stannis knew his son didn't believe in Melisandre's babblings, because he was logical and knew such things were all fairytales and nonsense.

He can admit he had been too harsh and blunt with Jacob, but he had a lot on his mind, with the war, gaining allies and his quest for the throne.

Stannis had to realise is son was no longer a boy, but a man of six and ten and was ready to fight his first war and to kill people, whom he used to see as friends.

As a king in need of assets, the rightful king didn't want to lose his son's trust, over a misunderstanding of opinions about religion.

His son approaches him, in the colours of his new sigil and his Reach made sword at his side, it seems Jacob was more ready for battle, than the king was.

"Ser Cortnay will know what is good for him and surrender the castle." Prince Jacob started to speak.

"He is loyal to Renly and will die defending the castle and Robert's bastard son." King Stannis replied grimly.

"Such a waste of an average knight, only to die for a pretender, who now likes to sleep with flowers in his hair and to service a fat lord, who wants a grandson to be king." Jacob muttered, causing his father's lip to curl into a short smile.

Stannis was not a man for jokes and laughter, but his son must have inherited Robert's accursed ability to insult others, but without dishonouring himself.

"Renly will be here soon, with his army of Stormlords and Reacher lords by his side, like the mummer's king he is."

"Uncle Renly wouldn't be so foolish to bring his whole army, but only a sizeable host if he wants to see Storm's End again." Prince Jacob mentioned.

"About the Council meeting the other night, I admit I was harsh and didn't consider you to be well versed in religious politics."

Jacob's face didn't seem so sad and sullen, but now was serious and was ready for war. He had the face of a battle-hardened warrior, even though this was his first war.

"It's alright to admit you are wrong sometimes, father. A king must have flaws, if he is able to win the support of his people. I was wrong for speaking out of turn, especially when religion is a sore subject for you." Jacob apologised to his father. "And I agree with what you said about Robb, being a false king."

"I thought you would fight harder for your northern friend." Stannis said, in a bemused tone.

"After having the sea voyage to think. He maybe winning battles, but what will he do after, he cannot claim the Iron Throne, since it's ours by rights. What will Robb do if he gets his sisters back?"

"You have finally come to your senses."

"Like I said, father. I had time to think and weighting up the logical options. Robb Stark did this to himself, he could have refused the crown and fought with us, but he then instead accepted the crown of a false king, even though you are the rightful king."

"Will Renly surrender his mustered power or will he fight us?"

Prince Jacob started to laugh, as it wasn't a laughing matter. The possibility of kinslaying weighted on the king's shoulders, as he didn't want to be cursed by the gods he had allowed statues of to be burned on Dragonstone.

"Uncle Renly wouldn't be so foolish to fight us, we are his kin and if he kills us, then he is cursed of being a kinslayer."

"Your uncle never earned anything he had, only had the privilege of being on Robert's small Council. Never took his title of Master of Laws seriously, only wanted to be in court to prance around like the ostentatious fool he was."

"There are rumours father, of Lady Catelyn riding from the Riverlands to Bitterbridge, it's where Uncle Renly and his army are stationed. Robb cannot be serious in throwing his weight behind a false king and not us."

"If Robb Stark wanted to prove himself a man and a king, then why send his mother to do his work."

"I'm not sure father, but I have a feeling it's not going to go well. Poor woman, having lost her husband by a false beheading, one of her daughters imprisoned by the Lannisters and the other one lost in the realm. Grief and vengeance is a dangerous toxin, but women can hide it well, beneath the courtesies and dimness of being noble lady."

"What are you suggesting, son?" The king prattled.

"Robb is a young man, a warrior for the battlefield and doesn't know politics and court intrigue, but it means his mother is his political voice in his council. It's a good chance to delude Lady Stark from Uncle Renly's side and onto ours."

"Not a terrible idea, but her stubbornness and being blinded by her emotions was what caused this mess in the first place."

"The kingdoms were going to hell anyways, at least the war is on and we can fight it with troops on the ground and not in court anytime soon."

The king caught on the Lady Melisandre making her way to the king's side, as she was important to his cause and the mystery of her power interested him.

His son looked bristly at the Red Woman with good reason; he still clings onto his faith of the Seven and will defend those of the king's men, who keep to the faith.

Nevertheless, the Lady Melisandre was willing to earn Jacob's trust, but the king knew it wasn't going to work, with Jacob being as headstrong, as Robert was.

"The false contender will arrive soon, my king. And his armies will be soon delivered into your hands." The Red Woman said.

"Only if the head of the army is dead, as you saw it in your visions, my lady." Prince Jacob replied.

"Yes, I have. Do not mistake the lord of light and the visions he gives me, Stag Prince. Your father is the lord's chosen and he will take is rightful throne."

"The only way my father will win the throne is by allies with gold and men to fight our enemies, not by a magic sword. The winter will arrive soon; my lady and we need to survive through it."

"The lord will assist your father to the throne."

Stannis didn't see what was going on, but he understood clearly. His son Jacob knew how to play games, and to assure his good intentions, even though they were the opposite.

* * *

After riding through the Stormland fields, the king caught his sights on Lady Stark, on a horse of her own and with three men by her side.

"_**The northern usurper sends his mother to parley with me, pathetic." **_The king thought sourly, as he brought his son Prince Jacob and the Lady Melisandre to this meeting.

The Red Woman stood in, as his standard-bearer. Stannis knew his brother will arrive soon, but he is surprised to find Lady Catelyn here near Storm's End.

"I am surprised to find you here, Lady Stark. My condolences towards Lord Stark, but he was no friend of mine." The king mentioned.

"He did you a service, my lord. He broke the siege in Storm's End and saved those inside the castle." Lady Stark replied.

"Eddard Stark only broke the siege under my brother's command. Regardless how I feel about Stark, you will have your justice for his murder."

"Lord Renly promised me the same thing."

"You shouldn't place your hopes in having the Lannisters killed on my uncle's shoulders, my lady. Uncle Renly is not much of a killer, but my father will do it, being a seasoned battle commander." Prince Jacob responded.

"I would rather have my daughters back."

"Your daughters will be found, when I take King's Landing."

"Father, only one of her daughters is being held in the castle.

The other one Arya escaped, as I would know because I have sent three men of mine to find her and to have her smuggled into the Vale, under a false disguise. The Riverlands is a war torn place and not suited for a child, as she will be protected by a few friends of mine in the Vale, who are not fighting for any of the kings in the land."

Stannis saw the hope and emotion on the face of Lady Stark, it seemed she drew a breath of relief, and of finding out his son did a considerable deed, even though he disliked Lord Stark.

"Thank you, my lord. I do not know how I can be thankful for this good deed." Lady Stark said kindly.

"I shall reveal her location in decrees secrecy, my lady. After I deal with my meddlesome uncle." Prince Jacob replied.

Lady Stark, then turned her attention to King Stannis, as she still wanted to discuss something of importance to the king.

"King's Landing is closer to Dragonstone than Storm's End, is it not my lord?" Lady Stark questioned.

"I need the power of the southorn lords to take King's Landing, and I must take them from Renly, who owes me obedience and loyalty, as his elder brother."

"Has Robb thrown his lot with my uncle?" Prince Jacob asked.

"No, my lords. He is King of the North by the will of his lords and people, and only holds your father's hand out in friend."

The king's son cleared his throat, and said loudly, as the men would hear him. "The will of those loudmouth northmen more like, my lady. If you see Robb again, consider our friendship dead, like my Uncle and all my enemies, when this war is over."

"My lord, you shouldn't be so hasty, Robb may have spurned your offer of an alliance. My husband has been nothing, but loyal to you, Lord Jacob. He did send the late king's pendant; you wear around your neck and believes you can save the seven kingdoms from the Lannisters."

Jacob's eyes changed, with them being still and sunken. He held onto the grey horse he named Misty, as it was a nameday gift from Robert long ago.

"Kings have no friends or attachments, only subjects and enemies." King Stannis said strongly.

At this point, the king and his heir turned around to see Renly's party arrive with a mixed host and Stormlords and Reach men in his vanguard, as the flag of green and gold was waving in the air.

Stannis saw Jacob roll his eyes, and exhaled a breath out, as he knew Renly was short of being here and seeing his nephew on the opposite side of the war.

* * *

Then, he saw his younger brother outfitted in green antlered armour, as Stannis didn't see the warrior fitting his brother nor was he capable of leading an army to claim a throne, which didn't belong to him.

"You've changed your sigil, brother." Renly said, mocking the king's new sigil.

"It's the fiery heart of the Lord of Light." Lady Melisandre replied.

"If we had been under the same banner, the battle would be confusing."

"I hope no battle can come from this." Lady Stark refuted.

"The Iron Throne is mine by rights, and those who deny it are my enemies."

"This is folly, my lords. With the Kingslayer's host reforming at the Golden Tooth, another Lannister host gathering at Casterly Rock and Lord Tywin at Harrenhal with 20,000 men, and Lannisters holding King's Landing.

"Bend the knee to me, brother." Renly said arrogantly, showing off his pretender strength.

"Never, as I am the older and you the younger, and I denounce you as a usurper." Stannis argued.

"The Targaryens called Robert a usurper and he was able to take the shame."

"The difference is uncle, the king was a madman and the Crown Prince was a fool. You seek to take my father's throne, and you are not a true king. A true king would not betray his kin to further his own ambition." Prince Jacob spoke.

"Please, my lords, be reasonable." Lady Stark tried to convince the three men, but they would not listen.

"Your son is no less than a traitor to me than my brother, my lady. And I will deal with Robb in due time."

"How are you the rightful king, when your brother has two sons?" Lady Stark asked.

"It seems, Lady Stark. You have no seen my brother proclamation." Renly laughed.

"Joffrey and his siblings are not of my brother's seed, but are bastards born of incest between Cersei and her brother." Stannis foretold.

"Why have you kept this knowledge to yourself?" Lady Stark asks.

"I approached Jon Arryn with the knowledge, knowing Robert would listen to the man, who he loves and cares for, and would be more likely to believe than me, from whom such accusations would have seemed self-serving."

"Jon Arryn is dead, brother."

"His death was not by happenstance, and it was Cersei who poisoned him." The king stated.

"You may have the greater right to the throne, brother, but I have the bigger army." Renly said, reaching under his cloak.

It caused Stannis to reach for his sword, along with Jacob, but his brother brings out a peach. _**"Fool."**_

"A peach, brother. My nephew is all too familiar with the tastes of the Reach and it's harvest." Renly offered.

"I did not come here to eat fruit." Stannis resorted.

"A man should never refuse a peach, because life to short and, as the Starks say, Winter is Coming".

"Are you trying to threaten us, uncle?" Jacob shouted, as the men in Renly's vanguard paid attention.

"It's not a threat to you or your father, nephew." Renly states. "And I never liked you, or your father for that matter."

"I despised you for years, uncle. I know Cressen said having such hatred for family was an evil in itself, but I had no choice. You took away my father's right as Lord of Storm's End, and envied me because I was politically smarter than you and was close to stealing your council seat from you, and now you steal his throne because you want attention and those lords, to praise you with flowers and gold." Jacob gritted between his teeth.

"You are my blood, despite our differences. If it's Storm's End you want, then I will give it to you." Renly offered.

"It's mine anyways." Stannis replied.

"You refused a peach, a castle and you nor Jacob didn't even come to my wedding."

"The wedding is a farce, considering you married a woman you were scheming to make one of Robert's whores a year ago, but years earlier Robert was considering making her my son's wife, as Jon Arryn and I were the only ones, who knew of it."

"I was going to make Margaery Tyrell his queen, but Robert was killed by the boar, and so I have her now," Renly said arrogantly. "However, I plan to have a son with her within a year."

"Unless, you live to see that day, Uncle." Jacob muttered bitterly.

"How many sons do you have, brother?"

"One more than you, that's for sure."

"It's a shame; the poor girl was to marry my dour and ugly nephew, who had never lain with a girl."

Stannis had seen the fire and anger, in the way Jacob glared at Renly, as if he wanted to throw him of his horse and have him beaten up.

"If I had a wife, who looked like yours, then I would send the fool to service her as well." Renly sneered.

If there was one thing Stannis would not tolerate is the disrespect and dishonour of his wife Queen Selyse and the mother of his children, it seemed his son's eyes were wider and had his sword out.

Infuriated with the dishonour, Stannis drew his sword, as it shines strangely having been picked from the pyre of the burning seven idols.

On the other hand, a broadly built woman stood in between the king and his brother. Prince Jacob gripped his blade tightly, waiting to kill those who stood in the king's path.

"That is my mother, you honourless monster. You will regret the day you insult my mother and sister. Will you truly get a son on the Tyrell girl, if you think so then you are a bigger fool than I thought, especially marrying someone so _late_ in the game, dear uncle." Jacob smiled wickedly, as Renly's eyes struck with fear.

"I have said nothing of a sort, dear nephew." Renly said, cowering with fear of what Jacob's wicked tongue would spill out.

"Ned Stark wrote to me, saying you insulted my sister, calling her ugly, knowing well the greyscale is no fault of hers."

"Robert and Ned Stark both preferred you to me, I'm disappointed in you nephew, using foul language in my presence and threatening me, it's terrible how that Onion Knight's influence has rubbed off on you."

"You insulted my mother and sister, seeking to take my father's throne and you worrying about what might come out of my mouth. This is war, uncle and I don't have time for pretend games, surrender now or else you won't live to see the winter coming." Jacob foretold, in a threatening tone.

The lords and knights in Renly's vanguard were wary, as they should because they have seen the anger and seething coming from Prince Jacob, and it was to be noted, he did not tolerate insults towards his mother and sister.

"I will not kill you with Lightbringer, and I will give you one last chance until dawn to pledge your loyalty to me. In return, I will grant you a seat on my council and name you my heir, only if Jacob dies on the field and a grandson is not born to me. If you do not bend the knee, then I will destroy you." Stannis said, giving the ultimatum.

"With what little army you have, brother. I have the power of the prominent houses of the Stormlands and the Reach behind me, even your wife's House Florent have pledged their loyalty to me. What is present is only the vanguard, but 100,000 are still on foot and will arrive soon enough."

"If those soldiers can make it, without being immobilised by Dornish spears or the Lannisters nearby, uncle." The prince suggested.

"It's unfortunate, you couldn't pledge your loyalty to a better king, nephew. It is sad we have to meet each other this way, and to potentially fight each other. The ship _Lady Cassana_ would be great for my sea voyage, sitting in Oldtown and the Hightowers will not give it to me."

"The ship is mine, uncle. Old man Leyton gave it to me for my nameday, and he will not give it you. First, you steal my father's throne and you want my ship, see Lady Stark. Ambition corrupts people from the inside and a man or woman will forget all his ethics and morals, just to get power."

"Nephew, I know you have ambitions as well. I can use a political mind like yours in my court, unless you are willing to leave your dour father's side in favour of a better contender for the throne." Renly offered, hoping to persuade his nephew to his side.

"Betray my father and soil my honour, no way." The prince replied, to his meddlesome uncle.

"Under your father's rule, you will never be able to marry your Redwyne girl, as your father declares everyone his enemies and sees everything in black and white. No room for forgiveness or penitence for anyone. Side with me and you will be able to be happy, nephew. It's something you should think about."

"No, thanks. I'd rather keep my honour than give it away for some girl, who will be married to someone else anyways." Jacob said, rearing his horse and started to gallop away behind his father and their small host.

Lady Melisandre looked back, staring at Lord Renly in a gaze. "Look to your sins, Lord Renly." She said, in a melodic tone, as she followed behind her king and prince.


	16. ACOK: Jacob II

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than the others, as it's more about reflection.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen – Jacob II (ACOK)**

"This is a fool's game, Your Grace. Your father will not be pleased of this." Daven Seaworth said, following his prince into the dead of the night.

Prince Jacob knew Devan was right, but he was too busy spying on Uncle Renly and his limited forces in this part of the land, rather than the other 100,000 men stuck in Bitterbridge, which gives Jacob and his father an advantage.

Nevertheless, Jacob and his father will be going up against seasoned battle commanders like Lord Randyll Tarly and Lord Mathis Rowan, but he did not see Mace Tyrell, Paxter Redwyne or the other lords of the Reach with him.

"_**Probably hiding like cowards, because Tyrell and Redwyne are not for the battlefield, but are for politics and court." **_

Prince Jacob was no fool; he had spent most of his childhood around the Reach lords, more than his own Stormlords, because they didn't like him, being just like his father.

Dour, humourless and boring.

The prince didn't care what those lords thought, because a battle was coming. Brother against brother and uncle against nephew.

Jacob did not want this fight to go on, but he overhead Uncle Renly and his commanders talking about battle strategy, but he knew his uncle was dumb enough to give the vanguard to Ser Loras, when he could have given it to Randyll Tarly.

Seeing Lady Catelyn made Jacob reflect a little, because she was a mother and was tired, by the exhausted look in her eyes and her face.

He felt bad for her, having lost her husband, having to leave Bran and Rickon in Winterfell, to provide a voice for House Tully and the Riverlands in Robb's war council.

The relations between Stark and Baratheon were fractured, not what Uncle Robert would have wanted, but Robb was a traitor, his enemy and will die soon.

Jacob was hanging outside one of his Uncle's pavilion tents with Devan, and two knights with him.

He knew he would be caught and used for ransom against his father, which will complicate things even more.

Jacob heard many things, of how Uncle Renly told Lady Catelyn, how he was jealous of how clever he was in the field of intrigue and how lords and ladies feared to look at Jacob, afraid he could cut them down by the stare in his sapphire blue irises.

"_**Hmmm...He would tell Lady Stark things he can't tell me to my face, afraid of being wrong and admitting his shame. I must watch for Brienne of Tarth, she is strong and could crush me, if she wanted to with great strength."**_

The young man was looking around to see if any knights were present, as some parts of the camp were gathering for battle.

"Be careful, Your Grace." Devan warned, afraid for his prince being caught and killed by Renly's men.

"Don't worry, dear boy. I'll be fine." Jacob replied, placing a hand on Devan's shoulder to reassure the boy of him not dying so early in the war.

Jacob and his three men were creeping around the camp, as he was making his way down to the local village near Storm's End, but many of those people were familiar with his face.

Arriving at the village sept, with the seven walls of the seven gods all crooked and cracked, but it was fine for the time being.

The prince looked around to see small candles being lit in a vigil, as he knew death was coming after this foolish battle is over.

Prince Jacob remembered going into the sept, when he was a child, praying alongside the Tyrells and going into the small sept in Winterfell.

In his mind, prayer and belief was what separated his negative emotions from him and learned to calm himself in peace and tranquillity.

The prince started to light up seven unlit candles, all representing the Seven gods with his men.

_The father to give honourable justice to those who stained the Great Sept in the blood of an innocent man and who have deceived the common folk into being ruled by a king born of incest._

_The mother to give mercy and compassion to my mother and sister, stuck in Dragonstone and give them good fortunes and courage. _

_The maiden to protect the innocence and virtue for those who will need it the most, as war has a way of taking innocence away and changing people. _

_The smith to give my father aid, when he needs it, so the mad red woman does not influence him more with her mad religion. _

_The warrior for strength in battle, for my father, myself and all of our men, who are loyal to the rightful king. _

_Guide me wise Crone. I do not know where I am going or whether I am doing the right thing, doing my duty to my father and my king. _

_Finally, the stranger to take the sinful, dishonourable lot into the graves with them. All traitors, oathbreakers and ambitious cowards. _

From the corner of his eye, Jacob saw someone in a dark cloak praying towards the Seven, with him knowing it was a woman.

Prince Jacob started to follow the woman out of the sept, and into the village town, as he had an idea of who she was.

* * *

Outside, in the dead of the night Prince Jacob had followed the woman back to his Uncle's war camp, as the men were getting ready for battle.

Then, the young man was close enough to the woman to approach her carefully, not wanting her to be spooked or frightened.

"It seems you visit the sept more than often, Lady Stark." Prince Jacob called, quietly, as it was dark.

"It's the only reassurance I have, since I lost Ned and my daughters are not with me." Lady Stark replied, pulling down the hood from her head, to see her from her Tully features of red hair and light blue eyes.

"It's good to keep faith, especially in times of war."

"I saw you at the sept, which is strange, since your father allied himself with a red priestess."

"I still keep to the faith of my childhood, fostering with the Tyrells and spending time in the Great Sept has made me more pious in my faith." Prince Jacob said, in a clear and low voice.

"Your uncle will harm you, if he saw you in his camps. It's clear he dislikes you, his own flesh and blood."

"My uncle only cares for himself, and no one else. You must leave, Lady Catelyn, this battle could get bloody and my father doesn't tolerate traitors and those who are loyal to them in his realm."

"What happened to you, my lord? What happened to the boy of five and ten, who stayed within the walls of Winterfell? Who was kind to my daughters, forged bonds with my sons and played with the horses." Lady Catelyn pleaded.

"Death, my lady. I lost Uncle Robert and Maester Cressen, but I have to face the fact of losing more people I care about in this war."

Whilst Lady Stark walked back into his uncle's pavilion, it made Jacob feel a bit regretful, as he had forgotten the bond he forged with the Stark children.

He even helped Arya, by roping in friends from House Hersy of Newkeep to help her stay in a protected region, where it was untouched by war.

A loud, high-pitched scream was heard through the tent, as he ran towards it and pulled the sheets out of the way to see knights gathering around.

Jacob forced himself to see Lady Stark shaken with fear, alongside the knight of Tarth holding his uncle's body in her arms.

Prince Jacob looked down, as he saw his Uncle Renly, all blooded and lying lifeless on the ground, with blood straining his green and gold armour.

All the blood and mess made the prince feel sick, as he has seen his fair share of death and killings.

Jacob's first reaction was to run from the tented pavilion in a rush, as he knew if he had been seen, then it would spell trouble for him.


	17. ACOK: Davos I

**A/N: The new chapter is here. **

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen – Davos I (ACOK)**

Ser Davos, the Onion Knight was returning from his voyage across the kingdoms, with his king's proclamation through the realm.

He had heard how King Stannis was having nightmares, and only Lady Melisandre could soothe him of them.

His mind was on Prince Jacob, as he could be having the same nightmares, as well and crying fits through the night.

"_**Poor boy, losing two of his uncles and Maester Cressen. How will he not go insane and start slaughtering and butchering all seven kingdoms in blood and grief."**_

Ser Davos was concerned, with Prince Jacob's cleverness and in grief for another uncle's death; it would be only time before the poor boy snaps and turns on those who love him.

The Lady Melisandre has been sharing the king's pavilion, as of late and was unsure of how Prince Jacob would feel about it.

"_**The prince will never allow such a thing; he loves his mother too much for her honour to be disrespected." **_

The Onion Knight was on Stannis's fleet, after doing his duty of passing on the king's message throughout the realm, no matter who hears it or ignores the message.

He wondered how Prince Jacob was doing, after finding his Uncle Renly dead in his tent; some thought it was Stannis, who had done the deed.

Nevertheless, Davos knew it was the Red Woman's sorcery, which committed the crime of murder.

He heard the prince is disposed for the day, as he was not well. _**"Grieving for his uncle, and wants to be alone."**_

The Onion Knight was loyal to his king for true, but he was more loyal to the prince, a boy he thought of as an eighth son and was worried about his wellbeing and safety, more than he did for the king.

He expected his sons to return soon from their duties of passing on the king's declaration throughout the East and as far as the White Harbor.

There was a war to be fought and ships to sail, how the Onion Knight could see the ship _**Lady Cassana**_, as it was a gift to the young prince, from the lords of House Hightower and he personally named it after his late lady grandmother.

"_**The boy's nameday had just passed and the only gift he had was seeing his Uncle Renly's blooded body lying on the ground of his pavilion."**_

When King Stannis captures the Iron Throne, then Ser Davos would think of something to get for the prince, as the age of six and ten was a milestone for a man of age.

The Onion Knight was on the king's biggest ship in his war galley, but he knew it wasn't enough for him to take King's Landing.

Then, he caught the sight of a man arriving aboard the ship, as he had at least three men with him.

Prince Jacob and King Stannis emerge from the pavilion, as they were all too familiar with the man.

Ser Davos also caught the sight of Ser Alester Florent; one of Prince Jacob's only remaining uncles left, and a man who defected over to the king's side after the death of Renly.

"_**In no doubt wanting to butter up his nephew, since his two other uncles are dead and wants to be the favourite."**_

* * *

The knight in question was Ser Cortnay Penrose, the castellan of Storm's End and the man responsible for educating the late king's bastard son.

He was a bit of harsh looking man; giving scorn towards the king's newly brought allies, especially Lord Florent.

"I see these men have easily abandoned Renly's cause to change sides so quickly. And you Ser Alester, who not only have changed sides, but changed gods as well." Ser Cortnay said sourly.

"Why are you here, ser, unless you give my father you answer of surrendering?" Prince Jacob replied.

"I will not accept your father's offer. I refuse to surrender Storm's End nor Edric Storm. I propose a match of single combat to settle the issue."

"Are you mad, ser or are you just desperate and stupid, we are at war and one small combat match will not make a difference." Prince Jacob muttered.

"I refuse to participate. I will take the castle by storm if I must." King Stannis snubbed the knight's offer.

"Bring on your storm, and if you do the name of this castle." The knight challenged.

"You are all dismissed." The king stated, dismissing all of the men around him, including Ser Cortnay, accept for the Onion Knight and his heir.

The Onion Knight stayed, as the king ordered him to and he was seeking his advice, over the counsel of all the other lords with him.

"What do you think of him, Ser Davos?" The Prince asked, twiddling his sword.

"I have great respect for Ser Cortnay, a man loyal to his faith, unlike the new additions to our forces." Ser Davos replied.

"I dislike them as much, but I need their forces if I am to take the throne. I sent Ser Parmen Crane to Bitterbridge to gather the remains of Renly's army, but there has been no word."

"The rest of the Stormlords have no choice, but to join us. However, the Tyrells will not after what happened to Renly and Paxter Redwyne having a _personal_ hatred for me."

"Do you grieve for your brother, Your Grace?"

"Yes I do, and I dream of a green pavilion and the manner of my brother's death, even thought I was asleep at the time of his demise." The king says. "But, I did love him Davos. I know that now. I swear I will go to my grave thinking of that peach."

"No matter how things ended, Uncle Renly will be buried alongside Uncle Robert and the rest of our kin at Storm's End."

"We should strike for King's Landing, while the opportunity is here." Ser Davos suggested.

"I will not leave Storm's End undefended in my rear, for men who will consider me defeated there. I must have the boy, as Lady Melisandre has seen it in her flames, and also saw Ser Cortnay's death, as she saw Renly's at Dragonstone."

The Onion Knight caught Prince Jacob bristle, at the mention of the Red Woman, as he wasn't ignorant to how his uncle really died.

"I command you to bring Melisandre by boat under the cover of darkness, beneath the castle, as you did some fifteen years ago."

"What for what purpose, father?" The prince questioned, as he has been doing that as of late.

The king ignored his heir, as Ser Davos knew he would not answer such a question because the prince would have already figured out the answer.

* * *

Later that night, the Onion Knight was sickened by what he has to do for his king and prince in the cover of darkness.

He was with Lady Melisandre at this time, but was thankful her influence hasn't possessed the prince, as of yet.

"_**If the prince knew the true nature of his mission, then he would never forgive his father for it, as it looks to be setting the stage for another murder."**_

"My lady, are you good or evil." Ser Davos asked.

"I am a knight of sorts myself. A champion of light and life." Melisandre replied.

"You are a liar, for you mean to kill a man this very night, as you killed Maester Cressen and Renly."

"The maester drank his own poison and I had nothing to do with Lord Renly's death, but he was unprotected. The walls of Storm's End have spells woven through the stones, and no shadow can pass through."

"A shadow is a thing of darkness."

"Shadows don't exist in the dark, Onion Knight. They are servants of light and fire, provided by R'hllor."

Ser Davos and Melisandre were rowing on a small boat under the castle of Storm's End, as the knight was revolted of what he must to for his king.

Things were a lot simpler, before the Red Woman arrived on Dragonstone; he knew Melisandre first had to convert the Queen, as she will influence her husband in turn.

Luckily, Prince Jacob and the Onion Knight were in the North at the time of Melisandre's arrival.

The prince would have proven to be a strong challenger to her, and lead the King's Men against the Queen's Men for control of King Stannis's court.

Ser Davos saw how the newly converted Florents treated their rightful prince, some with contempt for the heir still keeping his faith with the Seven gods or those who will do anything to earn his trust and allegiance.

"_**I wonder how Ser Alester was late into the battle, should have sided with his nephew at first, rather than side with Lord Renly. The others of his house seek to influence the prince, while he is still missing his uncle."**_

When they arrived at a gate, in a water tunnel beneath the castle. The two stepped out of the boat to do deeper into the dark caves.

Ser Davos remembered coming here, at the time of the Siege of Storm's End, when he had to find a way into the castle without being crushed by the Redwyne fleet controlling the sea.

The prince was right about one thing, was of the hate Lord Redwyne had for the prince, as it was over spending a lot of time the lord's daughter, during his time in the Reach.

The Onion Knight was the only man in his king's court to know of these secrets, as he promised not to reveal them.

"_**The king and queen must find the prince a wife soon, the boy is of age and it's time for him to settle with someone, plus gain extra swords and men to our side."**_

If Ser Davos knew his prince well from, since he was a child, it was how he would never marry anyone else, but Lady Desmera Redwyne.

Although, it was Lord Jacob that loved the Redwyne girl, but Prince Jacob didn't give a damn about anyone, who wasn't loyal to his father.

The Onion Knight was hiding behind rocks and boulders, as he sees the Red Woman remove her ruby red robes from her person.

In horror and dismay, seeing the now pregnant woman giving birth to a shadow, as it was as black as the night.

The worst thing was Ser Davos recognised the man, who cast the shadow with the Red Woman.


	18. ACOK: A Mother's Grief

**A/N: I wanted to write a short chapter in the prespective of Selyse, as it's the chapter before the Battle of Blackwater trilogy of chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen – A Mother's Grief (ACOK)**

Selyse Baratheon, formerly of House Florent and now the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

She was stuck on the island of Dragonstone, as she and her daughter Princess Shireen had to stay behind, whilst her king and her boy go to war.

Her mind fretted about her baby, as Jacob was only a boy and her only boy, from her duty bound marriage to the king.

She was brushing her daughter's hair, as she knew she was surrounded by majority of her men, whom named themselves the Queen's men.

It was after she had converted some of the men into worshiping R'hllor and the religion Melisandre brought to the island.

"_**My boy will ascend to his rightful place, as Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, all usurpers will bow to him."**_

Uncle Axell was responsible for keeping the Queen and Princess safe, while the King and Prince go to battle against the Lannisters.

"_**The Onion Knight was foolish, suggesting my only boy be married off to some rich girl, with powerful relatives, and seeks to have my son taken away from me. My daughter's place as Princess will be usurped."**_

Queen Selyse didn't like it, the thought of her only boy being married off, like a common livestock.

She knew he was the prince, and a grand match had to be made for him, or else they would lose the war and all be dead.

"Will Jacob come back, mother?" Shireen asked.

"Of course, he will. When he and your father win the war." Selyse replied, not knowing what to say to her daughter.

"I didn't want him to go away again, we just got him back."

"Your brother is a man grown, he has duties and has to fight with your father."

"Will he be a leader?"

"Of course, my princess. Your brother will lead our soldiers into the battlefield, sail like a great sea captain."

It was the first time Selyse had been truly happy, since she had discovered the religion of R'hllor.

Jacob was the bane of her joy and happiness, and will be damned if anyone took it away from her.

She was saddened by not being able to have other sons or daughters, but she was content in having a son, who will be ruler.

Selyse remembered what Uncle Alester had told her, about how Jacob being a prince and her only son meant advancement for House Florent.

She scoffed at such a suggestion, because her house had sided with the pretender Renly Baratheon, rather than a boy born of their own blood.

"_**Idiots, they should remember their own blood, rather than place their loyalties behind a false king. My son will make those, who oppose us pay, either it's by the sword or his mind."**_

* * *

The doors were opened for her Uncle Axell to enter, as the Queen sent her daughter away to her lessons with Maester Pylos, a fine replacement from the feeble Cressen.

"Your Grace." Her uncle said, bowing before his Queen rightfully.

"The others of our family have changed sides. Good, they should see the error of their ways." Queen Selyse replied.

"The prince needs to marry, if we win or lose the war."

The Queen stood up, standing gracefully and her eyebrow raised. "I will not have my son taken away from me again, not by the drunken king sending him to Highgarden so the Tyrells can poison his mind nor he sent my son so far into the North."

"My queen, with all due respect. The only way we are going in the war and maintain the throne is to give the prince a wife, from a suitable family."

The Queen soured at the suggestion, not even her Uncle Axell would agree with her because he was preaching what Stannis had told him days ago.

She couldn't blame him for agreeing because he was loyal to his king, and his queen to extension.

"The men and I plan on destroying the small sept, as any traces of false faith will be wiped out." The large eared man suggested.

"You will not touch it, for it belongs to my son. Destroy everything else, as you will, but you will not touch anything belong into your prince, understood." The Queen said sternly.

"You must allow the prince to do his duty, dear niece."

"I must be a part of this decision, the king cannot decide without me being the queen and the prince's mother."

"Of course, you will be a part of such a crucial decisions, which will determine the future of the kingdom."

Uncle Axell left her sight, as he was busy in running the island and was placating to the Lady Melisandre.

Long ago, Queen Selyse would be proud of whether her son had achieved something or had gained a skill, in which was nothing like his foolish Baratheon uncles.

She remembered the first time Jacob killed a man, the reason was the man insulted her daughter, calling her deformed, tainted and cursed.

Selyse knew her son was not for the battlefield, for his mind was suited for court intrigue and politics.

Tonight was vital, as she and Lady Melisandre were to execute those prisoners, who wrongfully protested against the Red Priestess.

Even thought, the Queen disapproved of her son's forever loyalty to the Seven, the gods she had abandoned from her girlhood and family life.

However, Selyse was willing to protect the sept that belonged to him, because she will not allow any of those belligerent men to upset her son again.

Her eyes watched out of the windows, to see the seas crashing with the rocks on the sore. The sounds of drums played in the background.

Matrimony was a dreaded subject for the queen, as she didn't want her only boy to be in a loveless marriage, just like his drunken uncle was.

Selyse was reminded of her own wedding, and she knew how tirelessly her Uncle Alester worked to find her a decent husband.

Marrying the late king's brother was the best match she received, as she was not the most beautiful maid in the kingdoms.

"_**The drunk king was smart, he wanted a nephew with the old blood of House Gardener in his veins, as a threat to the Tyrells and their security of Highgarden. If they shall rebel again, my family would have taken Highgarden and Wardenship of the South."**_

The Queen stood by the torched flame and started to wonder of the great things Lady Melisandre brought to her life.

The Lord of Light was great, love and restored her belief in following a religion again.

It was the Lady Melisandre, who treated her like a person, a human being and the queen she rightfully was.

Even though, there are men loyal to her husband, who still kept to the Faith of the Seven, and so did her son.

Before Jacob was born, her marriage to Stannis had been an enduring existence and they were not so happy together.

The Queen was thankful of her son being brought into the world, it not only saved her marriage from becoming an unhappy existence, and it gave her daughter a knight in a brother, who will defend her from the cruelty of the world.


	19. ACOK: The Battle of Blackwater Part One

**A/N: The first in the Blackwater trilogy of chapters, as I wanted to write the three chapters in one week. They are not perfect because I know little of writing battle scenes.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen – The Battle of Blackwater Part One (Davos)**

Ser Davos's ship _Black Bertha_ was in the second line on the right, as he sees the King's war fleet enters the Blackwater Bay, after leaving the Stormlands with whatever resources gathered.

The fleet was under the command of Ser Imry Florent, one of the Florent uncles Prince Jacob didn't look at with suspicion in his eye and wickedness in his mind.

In his eye, the opposition have fewer ships, but the shore was well fortified with catapults and archers lining the walls of the city.

"_**They say back at Dragonstone of the greatness of the Prince's sailing skill, but we will see it in action tonight."**_

The Onion Knight had his four sons Dale, Allard, Matthos and Maric with him in the battle, as Devan was on the ship Fury, with the king and prince, being a good squire for the latter.

He knew he owed everything to King Stannis and in some extent Prince Jacob for defending him against the high lords, whom have come to the king's side.

This battle was the one the king has been waiting for, one that will put the prince on the battlefield.

It will be the first battle, where Prince Jacob will have blood stained on his Reach made sword.

"_**I remember my life as a smuggler trying to make ends meet, Marya always worried about my various trips, unless I got caught and arrested, leaving her to raise five sons on her own. Charitable septons would feed me when I didn't have enough to feed myself. It made me think of how pious Prince Jacob was to his faith."**_

It made the Onion Knight sentimental, when thinking about Prince Jacob; he had a lot on his shoulders, as his father's only son and heir to the throne.

Ser Davos saw him change, from the optimistic young man he followed around most of his life into a hardened man, who was ready for war and battle.

The knight looked over at _Fury_, the triple decked war galley of three hundred soars, as it belonged to King Stannis himself.

The waters and the sea crashing against the ship was what was the norm for Ser Davos, as a former smuggler and had pirates for friends.

"My lord, should we send scouts to test the defenses the Lannisters have prepared." Ser Davos persuaded.

"It matters not; our superior numbers will outmatch them." Ser Imry replied, in the arrogant tone of how most Florents spoke to him.

"What of His Grace, the prince?"

"He is armouring up, ready to lead our men into victory and glory."

"At least a few scouts will be beneficial towards our efforts."

"We have the advantage at sea, with them having fewer ships and we will crush them."

"It's not a great idea, my lord we should reconsider."

"I have command of the fleet, and the plan is to strike immediately."

* * *

Ser Davos knew it was a fool's mission, he knew what situation they were going to get into, it was similar to how he bypassed the Redwyne fleet years ago.

There were other tactical errors in the plan, such as the engaging with the royal fleet in the narrow end of the Blackwater Rush.

Ser Imry was quite arrogant and overconfident in his efforts, being a first time commander of a fleet.

Nevertheless, he was the Uncle of Prince Jacob and Princess Shireen and the brother of Queen Selyse.

"_**I'm glad the king listened to the prince by leaving the Lady Melisandre on Dragonstone with the Queen and little Princess. It was only because the king fears the commonfolk will say the sorceress won the battle and not the king."**_

The trip down in the darkness beneath Storm's End and what he saw will be imprinted in his mind for the rest of his life.

Seeing the dark shadows pushed from where babes were meant to be born, but it was a cursed darkness the knight never wanted to see again.

"_**The King's Men and I have to keep the prince away from the dreadful influences of those of the Queen's men, who want to convert him to the Red Woman's religion, but the prince is tired of the in fighting in our army and wanted us to band together, no matter difference of faith."**_

The knight looked upon his ship to see the war gallery of ships pass two winch towers on either side of the headwaters of the channel, entering the Blackwater Rush.

Ser Davos feared for the worst, as the great fleet was being commanded by an inexperienced soldier, who only got that position because he was the Queen's brother.

Most of the Florents disliked the Onion Knight because they were all converted from the light of the Faith and into the fires of the Red God and Melisandre.

Ser Imry was by no means a saint or honourable, but he was more tolerable than Ser Axell and others of the Queen's Men.

"_**Most of the Queen's Men would love the opportunity to set me on fire, to give my charted ashes and bones to their Red Heathen. They have always wanted me dead, the reason I am not in the grave is because of my king, the King's Men and the prince."**_

From a far he heard the tolling of the bells, as it was a signal for the enemy to be playing music in the middle of an incoming battle.

The tolling of bells only met three things; the death of a king, a city under siege and a wedding.

Pounding of the drums were sounded, with men yelling over each ship in the fleet, as it was time to fight the battle in the sea, to get to the shore.

As the drums were sounded, men were coming from the lower deck to prepare their bows and arrows, ready to attack at anyone from the enemy fleet.

* * *

The fleet was organised into ten battle lines composed of twenty ships each. The first three lines, made of the war galleys belonging to the lords of the Narrow Sea.

The first three were to smash against the fleet of the enemy, behind those lines were the smaller Myrish contingent, whom were responsible for landing troops to attack the city gate, before joining the first three in line in battle.

The smaller and slower ships were to ferry the King's host of men, which was of 21,000 men including the cavalry from the Stormlords and a few from the Reach.

It also included the king's original host from the Crownlands and Myr, along with sellsails led by Salladhor.

"_**I said goodbye to Marya before the start of the war, she was uncertain as was war. My wife could end up a widow and a mother of four dead sons, if the war slipped through out hands and if we lose."**_

Despite the inexperience in Ser Imry's leadership, his plans seemed to be working and they were to engage with the enemy ships.

Hopefully to crush them and lead them onto the shore of King's Landing, where the real war would begin for the Iron Throne.

Nevertheless, leaving the contingent of 50 Lyseni mercenary galleys led by Salladhor Saan, as the rear-guard out in Blackwater Bay.

One ship sailed across from them, but there was no crew nor was there a captain on board the ship.

It was a strange tactic, to have one ship against a whole fleet of ships and there wasn't anyone aboard. Most of the men on the _Black Bertha_ held their arrows at the ready, prepared for any surprise or unexpected attacks.

However, the ship was empty and it was the only one in the opposite fleet. There was meant to be a whole range of ships, but there was only one and it was uninhabited.

"My lord, there is no one on aboard." One of the men said.

"This could be some trickery by the enemy." Another replied, grunting with overconfidence in his tone.

"There is only one ship, where are the others." A third man questioned.

It was on the mind of the Onion Knight, as the presence of one ship and no others was suspicious, considering a battle to be fought and a throne to be claimed.

* * *

Until, a line of dark green liquid stained the seas around the _Black Bertha_ and several other ships of the King's fleet.

"_**Wildfire, dangerous substance with power to kill people from the burning of hot flesh and turn it into ashes."**_

A barge containing the wildfire was set alight with the flames of yellow, red and orange in collision with the bright green flames from the substance.

The channel turns into a ruin of hundreds of ships in the fleet, many burning from the inextinguishable green liquid. It was a sight of horror to see in front of him, as not even the waters of the Blackwater Bay could put out the hot flames.

The mass of wooden debris exploded and splinted in the blaze of the wildfire, as it sent many men either jumping overboard or flung by the heat and strength of the fire

The Onion Knight jumps overboard, as he landed into the waters. As a safe haven for the short term, as his ship and others were set on fire.

Ser Davos jumps overboard, as he landed into the waters. With hundreds of men from both sides were dying, whilst screaming in the green blaze of death and ashes.

As the wooden debris began to float out towards the bay, and the knight hoped he was able to reach someplace safe to survive for another day.

The Onion Knight worried for his king and prince, as they would be fighting without him and the four sons he had, before the wildfire took them away.

"_**Thank gods the Red Woman wasn't here, but if she wanted to be useful then she should have warned us about the wildfire, such a thing would have made a difference between us having more ships or less in our fleet."**_

He turned around to see the great chain boom raised closing off the Blackwater Rush, turning its mouth engulfed in green flames.

In his mind, the thought of a silent, but peaceful prayer to the ones who died unfairly before the war had started.

"_**I hope the prince and king have better luck and lead our men into crushing the enemies and taking the king's rightful throne."**_

The Onion Knight hoped his four eldest sons found peace in the afterlife, as he was lucky to still live.


	20. ACOK: The Battle of Blackwater Part Two

**A/N: Part 2 of the Blackwater trilogy chapters, as this chapter is my first time writing a battle scene, it's not perfect and not the best in the world.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen – The Battle of Blackwater Part Two (Stannis)**

The King watched the horrifying blaze of the wildfire burning through half his fleet, as he needed those ships to make it ashore and fight those who stand in his way to the Iron Throne.

Hoe the ships in his fleet burned through the blaze of the green flames, it was what the rightful king expected from those who fight with no honour and tricks.

Seeing the green sparks of the cutting fire destroy his ships made him angry on the inside, as he needed most of those ships to make it ashore and fight those lion armoured cretans, who dared to stand in his way.

By his right side, his son and heir Prince Jacob was armoured in gold and black, the rightful colours of their house before adopting the new sigil, to stand out against the sigils of the usurpers Renly and Joffrey, whom had their own sigils.

His son had his Reach made sword in hand, with a shining glint in his eye. It could have indicated a hunger for battle or nervousness of being put on the frontlines and leading by example.

"_**Just like Robert, he has a thirst for lion's blood, honour and glory on the field. Let him do so, it might help when it comes to the eventual elimination of all the Lannisters."**_

It was a shame the Onion Knight and his four eldest sons were among the ships that exploded in the wildfire, but the king hoped he would rest in peace for the loyal service the man has towards him and his son over the years.

The screams and cries of the dying men on those ships would haunt the king for years to come.

"_**May the man rest, but pressing matters are at hand and we need to make it to the shore, to battle against the Lannister loyalists and kill them all."**_

"I hope the Onion Knight finds rest, along with his sons." Prince Jacob said, attempting to hide the bitterness and sadness in his voice.

"Are you prepared to spill blood in battle?" King Stannis asked of his son.

"I'll do anything to ensure you to your rightful throne, father."

"Do not disappoint me son, today you will prove yourself. To be a capable leader, political strategist and to be loyal to your king."

"Ser Imry is a bit restless and surprised, by the wildfire attack. It seems The Imp is more a capable commander than his own illborn nephew."

"If he was able to think of such clever trickery."

"Don't worry father, we do have a plan in case something like this occurs. Uncle Robert taught me to be careful on the field because anything can happen, like a Trial by Seven."

"Prepare the landing." The king commanded, due to the discontent of some of the newly recruited Florents into his army, "The dwarf has had his little trick with the wildfire, he can only play it once."

"Father, we are so far from the Gates and we will receive a heated warning from the archers. Hundreds will die, just to get to the shore" The prince explained.

"Thousands." The king corrected.

* * *

King Stannis and Prince Jacob began to walk across the deck of _Fury_, the ship belonging to the king and was the biggest in the fleet.

The men on-board bowed in respect to the rightful king and his heir, as they were suited for battle.

He threw the ship ladder overboard, as it was a way for him to get to the small longboats, which were useful for travelling with a great deal of soldiers onto the mainland.

"Tonight we fight to remove degeneracy from the Iron Throne, to place a king worthy of governing the kingdoms, that king should be a commander of armies and knows how to lead a war, not a king whom concerns himself with politics and scheming. We will take the city and remove such disgusting individuals from the world." The king spoke out.

The men of the army cheered loudly and were chanting for the king, as he and his son were climbing down the ladder onto the small longboats, which were many on the remaining ships, that haven't been destroyed by the dwarf's trick.

Other men from the other ships of the fleet were mounting aboard the longboats, as it was a great means to make it to the shore and not have their further ships destroyed.

Aboard the longboat, the king and his son began to depart from _Fury _and the oars of the longboat started rowing towards the shore.

The swishes of the sea water and the splashes of water were heard when the rowing started, the king had his sword _Lightbringer_ in hand, as he was in front of the boat.

The embers of victory were far away, as it was behind the Mud Gate walls and inside the red castle, where the Iron Throne was.

The men were pushing, as many were rowing the longboat through the coats of the sea. With the prince beside his father, with his own sword _Limos_ in hand.

Stannis looked at the finery of the blade, as it had been a gift from those scheming Tyrells, whom wanted to lick the boots of his brother, when he was still alive.

It was a fine sword, fit for a prince and future ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, if he was to die on the battlefield in this war.

"_**I remember the last words said to my wife and my daughter, before Jacob and I set assail for Storm's End. Selyse was distraught, at the thought of our only son being killed in this war, as Renly not the Tyrells in his army didn't like him."**_

"A great idea to sail on the longboats, take advantage of the darkness of the night." Prince Jacob said proudly.

"I will not have any more of my ships destroyed, we need them in case we need to retreat."

"If the Old Lion shows himself and draws away from the Riverlands."

"If he shows, then we will have no choice. He has many men still with him, as he left the lackwits to defend the city."

"If he does arrive with prevailing forces, then we will have no choice. But to retreat with our lives intact."

"I always envisioned my death to be on the battlefield, not by the happenstance of poison or illness."

"We have a viable strategy, to storm the shore with some of our army, and then use the ladders for us to climb and kill the remaining defenders."

"Your uncle would have loved another battle; he was hungry for war since he crushed the Greyjoys years ago."

"It matters not, we'll show those gold wearing heathens the true meaning of Baratheon fury and might."

"Another thing your uncle would yammer before a battle."

"It's a shame he isn't here. He would have loved the opportunity to kill the Lannisters who made a motley of him for many years."

Stannis didn't like to see the shades of his late drunken brother within his own stern, but battle hungry son who wanted nothing more than to have the blood of Lannisters on his sword.

His presence on his side and his likeness to his brother was a way for those Stormlords to come to their side and some believing the incest of the bastard pretender royals to be true.

Jacob had more of the Baratheon sternness and strength than of Robert's pretender sons, as it showed his thirst for battle and victory.

The rowing of the boats took long, as it was the safest way to get to the shore without having more ships put to the torch.

"_**Leaving the Red Woman on Dragonstone with my wife and daughter was the best thing. The commonfolk and the nobility already doubt me and her coming along will prove those loyal to the Faith to believe I submitted to blood magic, as a way of getting the throne."**_

The Lady Melisandre had been useful, as she had power beyond anything he could have imagined.

That power was what secured some of the men, who diverted from Renly's army into his and brought more of the Florents into the fold.

Most of the newly joined Florents were determined to win the alliance of the rightful king and his son, by any means, even if it means changing gods.

The longboards were close to the shore, as the glint in eyes of the men, who were the most hungry for a little glory and a chance to kill some lion loyalist scum on the field.

The first four of the longboats landed on the shore, as the sight of the fire lit arrows were hanging above the city walls.

The king, his son and an assortment of men and soldiers came out of the boats, with their swords and shields at the ready to attack.

"Hold up your shields." The prince commanded, "For their flaming arrows will strike at us."

* * *

Stannis and Jacob were in the front lines, as they ran across the shore to avoid being hit by the defense arrows of fire.

The two held out their signature swords, and they were armoured and proudly wore the stag of House Baratheon on their arms.

Sounds of the battle cry of men brought back bitter memories for Stannis, since the last time he went to war against traitors and thieves.

He and Jacob ran against the side of the walls to prevent themselves being stuck down with flaming arrows, as other men have from a distance. The number of men falling on the field was quick, as those arrows had done the job.

The remaining men with the king and his son held up their shields to protect their sovereigns, from the rocks being thrown over the walls, as they were hitting the shields hard. On the other hand, one man had his head smashed in half, and he laid dead.

"Father, we shouldn't stay here for too long, or else we will die here." Prince Jacob explained.

The king turned from his son, and looked at the other men. "Go to the Mud Gate now." The king commanded.

"To the gates." One of the soldiers chanted, whilst others followed the man towards the Mud Gate.

The men obeyed the orders to rush towards the Mud Gate, as the Blackwater was burning with the flames of war. As the fighting raged on in the beach with a hundred or so Lannister men in red, fighting against men loyal to the rightful king.

Jacob stood close to father, as the men shielded their heads from the incoming rocks being thrown at them, he held out against the attack with other men fighting in the open field.

The prince had a disgruntled look on his face, as he wanted to spill blood, just like Robert did in the two rebellions he fought in, against the rebellious Greyjoys and the mad Targaryens.

"Get the ladders up." The king shouted, as he stayed in his position because moving would be foolish now.

A horde of men came in with two or three ladders among the army of men clashing steel against steel on the field, with the ladders being carefully placed against the walls, even though defenders on the opposite side were still throwing rocks.

"Great idea, father. What if we fall." The prince said, earning a cold look from the king.

"Do not disappoint me, son. Better use your political mind and help me win." Stannis replied.

The ladders were held up, as the men in their ranks were protecting them from being breached by the enemy forces in the battle.

Then, the king and prince began to advance, as they were climbing the ladders in a quickened pace, aware of the dangers of such an endeavor.

The king and the prince began to advance, as they were climbing the ladders, being aware of the dangers of climbing high ladders, in the middle of a war where the enemy defenders were still throwing stones over the walls and there were flaming arrows to look out for.

Upon landing at the top of the walls, the king gave a thunderous kick in the face of a Lannister soldier, as he leaped over the wall and landed on the battlements.

The man fell back clutching onto his shield, with the king slamming his sword against the man's shield, when the man lost his shield then the king swung his sword to cleave the man in his breast, as he ended up dead.

Prince Jacob unsheathed his Reacher made sword out at the incoming Lannister men, standing beside his father and swung his blade against another man in red armour.

The prince had a more fluid, balanced fighting style different to the way most Stormlanders fight, but it was due to the training he got from the Lord of Horn Hill.

His son and heir's blade danced with the opposite steel of a man, he was battling, after taking the man's shield away in a heavy blow, then annihilated the man with a swift cut of the sword on his chest, as the redness of blood oozed out.

The blood splattered on the face of Prince Jacob, as King Stannis saw shades of his brother in his son.

The son whom waited for this battle for over a year and now has seen it.

"_**He better not become overconfident, or else we can lose the battle and the throne. He is swift with a blade, thanks to Lord Tarly and is using that training against our Lannister enemies."**_

The king and the prince stood back to back, as they were surrounded by Lannister men, and bot hand their signature Valyrian steel swords in their hands.

Then, the both started slashing away at any man that dared to challenge them. The swords of _Lightbringer_ and _Limos_ were dancing against the blades of the Lion loyalists.

"Watch yourself, father." The prince said, warning his father.

"Watch your own confidence, son." King Stannis replied.

As the Lannister men advanced onto the king and prince, the two were ready for whatever battles were to come.


	21. ACOK: The Battle of Blackwater Part 3

**A/N: The last of the Blackwater trilogy of chapters. I wanted to end it in a cliffhanger like this.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen – The Battle of Blackwater Part Three (Jacob)**

"_**They will be calling this the Battle of the Blackwater, but it will be the battle where the lions claws will be ripped from them and the rightful king sits on his throne."**_ The prince thought, splattered with blood on his face and on his sword.

The smashing of swords against those of the Lannister men, was what the rightful prince did then.

He saw why the thrill of war was so satisfying for his late Uncle Robert, because of the adrenaline and the excitement of killing people and proving himself a warrior and a soldier.

"_**The thrill and the rush of blood through the body, as I cut down one man after the next, it's exciting and great. I'm starting to become more like Uncle Robert than my own father, when it comes to the battle."**_

Jacob held onto his sword _Limos_, as it saw the deaths of ten Lannister men and more from his hand.

The prince's sword and cut through another man in red, splattering blood on his armour, which were in the true colours of House Baratheon, the gold and black not the colours of his father's new sigil or Uncle Renly's ruined banners with green on it.

Jacob stood beside his father Stannis back to back, as there were many Lannister men surrounding them, but the men had their swords out. And the prince and his father began the slaughter, with their own sharp blades of steel.

"I take the men on the left, and you take the men on the right." His father and king commanded.

"Alright, this will be a bloody carnage to remember." Jacob replied.

It began, as Jacob and his father slew a few of those men on their respective left and right, with their swords piercing the chests of the men against them, as the bodies up and blood sprayed from the carnage.

Leaving many of those Lion Loyalists dead on the ground, as some of the men loyal to the king and prince had climbed the walls to meet them.

Among them were his father's vanguard commanders Ser Guyard Morrigen, who was a part of his Uncle Renly's Rainbow Guard, until he defected and joined their side, when he died.

Another was Ser Rolland Storm, known as the Bastard of Nightsong, another defector from his late Uncle Renly's aside.

"We must move, Your Grace. Most of their men are hiding behind city gates, when we brought the battering ram." Ser Rolland said.

"It gives us time, since the lions ran back to their walls like cowards." Prince Jacob jeered.

"We will be victorious and the rightful king will sit on the throne." Ser Guyard interjected.

"Coming from a man, who was a part of the Rainbow Guard, along with the Bastard of Nightsong's trueborn brother."

"We must move, we have the superior numbers and the city walls will be breached, as so long as the Old Lion remains at Harrenhal." The king grimaced.

"I wouldn't count on it father, he could show up with a whole host of men to slaughter us all."

The men were split into two groups, as Jacob had the company of Ser Rolland Storm and his vanguard of men, he was someone who he liked better than Ser Guyard, being a man from the Stormlands.

* * *

The prince and the knight of Nightsong were trailing the right side of the battlements, with the war cries and the cheering of the men on the frontlines, as Ser Imry could be leading those men.

The two of them found two men, and Jacob had _Limos_ in hand and Ser Rolland has his own sword, then the two men began the combat of swords with the other two, with the Bastard of Nightsong killing both of them at the same time.

"Never get tired of fresh Lannister meat, don't you. Princeling." Ser Rolland japed.

"We'll get more, if we make it through the gates without dying on the battlements." Prince Jacob replied.

"You are too uptight for your own good, just like your father, but you have your uncle's thirst for blood, which is good."

"Lannister blood, Greyjoy blood and the blood of Robb Stark, it's all the same, but it comes from different people."

"Some of my men and I have a contingency plan, if the war was to be lost, we have an escape route."

"Good man, but my father is stubborn and iron willed, he will not escape like a coward, but die fighting. I don't want Shireen to grow up without a father and mother to be a widow."

The two men were running on the battlements, as they were looking for entrances and a way inside the walls of the city, without being caught by Lannister men and those men, who support them.

"You do good, for your first battle and war, my prince." The Bastard of Nightsong said.

"Your brother is a fighting man, and I hope he can survive this battle." Prince Jacob replied.

"Same to you, it would be a shame to lose a man, with his uncle's ambition for the battlefield and a man for court politics."

Prince Jacob's sword was soaked with Lannister blood, and he smiled in glee of it. "I didn't know the Bastard of Nightsong liked me so much."

"Your Uncle Renly was wrong, he only said such things because he was jealous of you, your political smarts and you had the late king's respect."

Prince Jacob and Ser Rolland began the combat of swords, with the knight of Nightsong swinging his sword at the opponent, and then killing him with a swift blow.

"_**The knight of Nightsong knows how to kill, like a proper Stormlander should. It's a shame Joffrey is hiding behind the walls like a coward, to face me like a man. I want a challenge; I tire of facing Lannister lamwicks."**_

The Prince of the Narrow Sea stood with Ser Rolland, holding Limos in his hand, as it was blooded with red. He charged at the man, and bashed him over the head with his shield hard, and blood oozed from his head, as he laid dead.

"Seven hells, Prince Jacob. you have a swift blow, like your uncle." Ser Rolland gasped.

A few more men charged against them, as the prince swishes his blade against the men in red armour, then he pushed one of the men to the side, as he saw another man come at him with his sword, with the prince's Reacher sword piercing through the breast of the man.

Ser Rolland killed three more in his mist, as the two heard the banging of the ram against the gates of King's Landing, and there were men still fighting on the shore against the Lannister forces.

Prince Jacob's head began to spin, as he had to blink twice with his stomach grumbling with sickness, not hunger. It was his first war and the first time he would face bloodshed and death in his irises.

"Are you alright, ser?" Prince Jacob asked.

"I'm fine, killing a few men doesn't bother me. Are you going to be sick here?" Ser Rolland replied.

"No, ser. My father would think me weak and stupid, if he knew."

"It's not so bad to be sick on the first battle, unless you can stomach the other battles."

"I think I can, but we need this one. To win my father his throne and dispel the Lannisters out of here. Victory is in our grasp; I can sense it."

"The tide is in our favour, as the city gates will break down soon." The knight said, with his sword in the belly of another Lannister man.

Prince Jacob was taught that bastards were shameful, the products of sin and lust, but it wasn't what he believed in, as he had a more liberal view on them.

He liked Ser Rolland, as he was loyal and could have joined their cause earlier on and not been on the side of his dead uncle.

Nevertheless, Jacob couldn't afford to be too friendly with the Bastard of Nightsong because all the other friends he had either betrayed him or have been killed already in the war.

"_**I must keep my own emotions at bay, Ser Rolland is a good soldier and true. However, I lost all my friends to this damned war and I cannot have any more friends, unless approved by my father and mother, along with the other Florents. As a prince I must only be friends with trueborns and no one less than."**_

Jacob had a look outside the battlements, as did Ser Rolland to see a slew of men on horses riding on the field and slaughtering many of their soldiers with the cries and sounds of men dying haunting his ears and mind.

* * *

Ringing in his ears were the slew of steel swords cutting into the chest of the men, who were dying for their rightful king.

He and the knight turned away and looked at each other, it seems they were wrong about their advantage and near victory in the war.

Most of banners the prince saw on the field were of men with archers, flowers, lions and golden apples, which was bad for him and his father's army of soldiers and commanders.

"We have to retreat, my prince. Too many are out there on the opposite side." Ser Rolland warned.

"My father must be warned." Prince Jacob replied.

"If we don't leave, then we will be slaughtered like meat."

Ser Rolland held onto the shoulder of the Prince, with ease with the young man being close to fainting seeing a cut on the left side of his breast armour. He must have been cut when fighting against the Lannister men with his father.

The knight of Nightsong may have been on the side of the boy's dead uncle, but he would not allow the last hope of the Stormlands to die here, if his father was to be killed.

He saw a slew of remaining army men, along with some of the chief commanders, mainly the Florent men rushing down to the Blackwater Bay, where there were ships. The 30 contingents from the sellsail Ser Davos brought to the cause.

It was an effective escape root, but the prince now was able to run on his own. As the two were following the last of the men brought to the battle.

"_**It has all gone wrong for us, we were close to winning, but the Old Lion brought some the higher Reach men and their lords for backup. We have to escape or else we will be killed for sport. Ser Rolland is loyal and saved me, my father should reward him greatly for his service."**_

Prince Jacob saw the 30 remaining Lyseni galleys at the port, as they were the last of their broken fleet, before the Imp tried his trickery with the wildfire.

"Renly's shade." A man shouted, as Jacob recognised it to be of Ser Guyard Morrigen. "He came from the dead to fight for Joffrey."

Jacob didn't believe such stories, as his uncle was dead. He saw the blood pouring from his uncle's green and gold armour in the pavilion tent, maybe Ser Guyard's mind was playing tricks on him.

Or someone wore the armour of his dead uncle to create a diversion between the men and lords in their forces. Unfortunately, it worked as there were lesser men and fewer lords with them now.

"_**All fickle and stupid, my father was right to dislike these high lords. I knew some of them would turn on us." **_

The prince and the knight of Nightsong made it to the bank, where many of the men were boarding the small ships, as fast as they could.

Jacob couldn't blame them because the onslaught of Lannister reinforcements, along with the Tyrell vanguard present. It was imperative they had to leave King's Landing or else they would all be feasted on by the crows.

"Get on the shops or else you will be meat for the enemies." Someone chanted from the Bay.

Prince Jacob and Ser Rolland were waiting, as they would not leave without their king and come of their chief loyalists and commanders.

Their forces were small, as there were only 30 ships left and not enough to carry all the men back to the island of Dragonstone.

"Ser Guyard, where is my father." Prince Jacob called out.

"He is coming with the other men, mostly the Florents and others." The knight replied.

"I hope he doesn't get himself killed."

Prince Jacob allowed the other men to get on the ships, only saving a few for himself and his father, as they came into the battle together and will leave together.

"_**My father and I were always two sides of a coin, always stuck together when others have turned on us. Father and son is the first bond a boy develops with a man, and that man is his father. I will not leave him behind to be selfish. He is my king and my lord all the same."**_

"My prince, we must leave," Ser Rolland warned, with a hint of desperation in his voice. "I don't want you to become an ornament in the Red Keep."

"I will not leave my father and our men to be slaughtered like animals." Prince Jacob refused. "Mind you, my uncle Ser Imry is still out there."

Finally, the prince sees his father King Stannis with an assortment of men, mostly those who carry the banners of House Florent.

"Father, I thought you were gone." Jacob said, in an exasperated tone, then his father ignored him.

"There is no time, we have to flee now." Ser Rolland interrupts.

The men with King Stannis boarded the ships quickly, along with most of the men whom were able to fit in all of the remaining galleys of the Lyseni sellsails Salladhor Saan.

Prince Jacob knew what Ser Rolland was thinking, of how foolish he was to wait. He and the knight were running towards one of the ships left on the Bay, with some of them sailing away.

The knight went ahead of the prince to make sure, his father the king was safely aboard the ship.

Then, a huge blow was hit upon the head of the Prince by a force, like the blunt end of a sword with the young man falling to the ground.


	22. ACOK: A Mother's Grief II

**A/N: The last chapter of this volume will be from Selyse's POV. I wanted to give this character more appreciation, and this is not the last chapter from her POV, as there will be others in the sequel I'm planning.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty – A Mother's Grief II (ACOK)  
**

The busting on Dragonstone with the remaining men just arriving after the hear retreat because of the vanguards consisting of reinforcements sent by Lord Tywin Lannister and Lord Mace Tyrell, and all his bannermen.

Queen Selyse Baratheon's eyes were around most of the recent arrivals, as her heart sank of hearing about her brother Imry dying on the battlefield.

"_**He was a loyal man, loyal to his king and the Lord of Light**_." The Queen thought, trying to push down the feelings and the tears wanting to come out.

Her daughter Shireen was by her side, alongside Uncle Axell, who was charged with running the island and keeping his queen and princess safe.

Most of the men barely survived the Battle of Blackwater, as most of the Florents were responsible for the rear-guard of the king and his commanders escaping with their lives intact.

She knew the battle was lost, but the war was not won.

Selyse was told her husband King Stannis had locked himself up, wanting to be away from the other men a part from Maester Pylos to treat his wounds, he had sustained from the battle.

Her eyes wondered around, and thoughts turned to her son and heir. She hadn't seen him, since he and his father left for Storm's End.

"Mother, is father alright." Princess Shireen asked.

"Of course, sweetling. He is just tired and wounded, he had just escaped from the field." Queen Selyse replied.

"Did we lose the battle?"

"Sometimes in life, my daughter. We win things and then we lose them at the same time, best of all is having the strength and courage to fight for another day."

"Where's Jacob, I haven't seen him with the other men?"

The question haunted the Queen's mind, with her thoughts wondering where he was and why he didn't arrive with his father.

Maseter Pylos came out from the Stone Drum, where the king kept himself secluded from all his men and people who were still loyal to his cause.

"Maester, how is my husband?" The Queen questioned, in a tone of iron.

"Your Grace. The king's wounds are healing nicely, but he keeps himself away from many people." The young maester replied.

"Take the princess to her lessons, I must look for my son."

"Of course. Your Grace."

* * *

Selyse allowed Shireen to be taught by Maester Pylos, alongside the Seaworth boy Devan, who was her son's squire and the bastard Edric Storm.

The Queen loathed the boy; he was the walking and living product of the shame her cousin Delena Florent had conducted with the late King Robert, and was his only acknowledged bastard being of two highborn parents.

"_**Where is my son, he hasn't arrived with his father and I am worried. I trusted my family's men to protect him and make sure he gets out of the field alive. If he is harmed in anyway, the men of my husband will not be spared of my wrath, as a mother."**_

Queen Selyse was alone, looking out of the windows of the island to see more men arriving by the small contingent of ships provided by some pirate the Onion Knight brought to her husband's cause.

Also, the Onion Knight has not been seen, since the battle. Rumour has it that he was killed among the ships destroyed at their fleet.

It must have been the reason why Stannis locked himself away, as he must be grieving for his smuggler turned knight friend.

The Queen never cared for Davos Seaworth, but her son Jacob loved him, as if he was a common uncle and spent most of his time with him.

Selyse was dressed in the colours of new faith of red, yellow and orange. she wore a crown of flames around it, signifying her as the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and her worship of the god Melisandre brought to the island.

She saw her Uncle Alester arrive with a few men by his side, as he had a worried look on his face. He had the large ears and was quite good looking, even though most members of their family inherited the ugliness of their house.

"Your Grace, you shouldn't be in this area." Uncle Alester commented.

"Have you seen my son, uncle. Your Prince?" Selyse asked, her fingers were shaking. Fearing what might have happened to her son.

"The prince hasn't arrived. The men are searching all over the island for him."

The Queen's tears were flowing from her eyes, with her heart aching. "I will not give up, until he is found and safe. He saved my marriage from becoming an existence of unhappiness and discontent, he gave Shireen a brother to defend her honour, and gave his father hope of saving the Baratheon trueborn line."

"Dear niece, if the worst is to happen, then it will be hard news to give to the King."

"Jacob is not dead, uncle. Have you lost all faith in your prince?"

"Never, your Uncle Axell has sent some of the Florent men to search for him. He is adamant in rewarding the lucky knight who finds him."

* * *

The Queen felt light, not having the strength to balance herself with her Uncle's hands holding her still and giving some sort of comfort.

Selyse couldn't believe Jacob was dead, if he had been then everyone else would have known now.

Years of learning how to be a proper lady taught her to conceal her emotions and her tears, underneath the guise of politeness and manners.

Jacob had been Selyse's firstborn child and her son, the only boy from her duty bound marriage.

"Dear niece, the men are searching and he will be found." Uncle Alester said, giving comfort to his distraught niece.

"He better be found or someone's head will roll." Selyse seethed through her teeth.

"Hopefully not my head."

"You are the King's Hand and you have my husband's ear and counsel."

"I do as I must, since I have converted to the new faith and abandoned the old one."

"Jacob will be displeased; he still keeps to the Seven. He will not bend or change for anyone's sake."

"The boy has his uncle's strong will to do as he pleases. I hope for the king's sake the prince is found alive."

"If he is not, then Shireen will be the king's only heir left."

"Where is the princess now, Your Grace?"

"Her lessons with Maester Pylos, along with Jacob's squire boy and the bastard my husband retrieved from Storm's End."

"How is the princess coping with her brother's absence?"

"The retreat and arrival of our remaining men has caused her to worry, she is worried about her brother, uncle. It's natural for siblings to be concerned for one another."

"Alester, my queen." A gruff voice shouted, as the Queen and Hand turned around to see Ser Axell with a few men behind him.

"Have you found the prince, brother?" Uncle Alester questioned, of his brother.

"No, I haven't. We looked all over the beach and I sent two longboats to the mainland to find him."

"What if the Lannisters took my son, under Imry's considerable watch?" The Queen yelled.

"If they did take the prince, then the king would have received a warning message by now."

"How is the King?" Ser Axell asks.

"The King broods in the Stone Drum keep; he is angry brother. Of the battle being lost and most of the men butchered on the field. He is even thinking his son is dead."

"The king must pull himself together and unite us, since the battle is lost. Lord Celtigar is thinking about leaving with his men." Uncle Axell grumbled.

"The man must be silly to think such a thing, our prince is still missing and he wants to abandon his king now."

"Stupid men do stupid things to save themselves." The Queen sneered.

"The Queen speaks true, we should capture him and kill him."

"Axell, we should leave the man be, let the king think of the correct punishment for him, since he pledged himself to him."

Queen Selyse grew tired of her uncles arguing over silly matters, when they should be looking for her son and their prince. the longer it took to find him, lesser of the chance of him being alive if he was found.

"Uncle Axell, keep looking for him and do not rest until he is found." Queen Selyse commanded.

"Of course Your Grace." Ser Axell replied, sending his men to scurry the island for their prince.

"Uncle Alester, as you are my husband's hand. You and I will rule in his stead, until he finishes brooding over the lost battle and the death of his Onion Knight."

"Good that smuggler is long gone. I would be the king's best ally, if it wasn't for him." Ser Axell growled.

"He was the king's closest ally." Ser Alester said, attempting to be peaceful about such sentiments.

"My husband and son would rather enjoy the company of an upjumped smuggler, than they do their own fellow lords."

"Like father, like son." The two Florent men grumbled among themselves.

"Has he been found, who was the last to see him?" The Queen mumbled.

"My Queen, the Lady Melisandre saw him in her flames, she believes he is alive and will return to us."

"I hope for R'hllor's sake he comes back to us."

Queen Selyse wholehearted believed in R'hllor and how he would bring Jacob back to her, as she believed what the Lady Melisandre saw in her visions were true.

The lady formerly of House Florent had prayed to the flames of the castle, prayed for her son and heir back.

Her eyes looked among the scatters of the king's army seeking safety with their true king, and they will have the strength to fight for another day.


End file.
